Open Your Eyes
by steepe
Summary: it picks up after episode 1 of season 4....life, love, lust, drama, romance, and tragedy mix together to compose a heartwarming tale of what happens in Tree Hill
1. Chapter 1

-it picks up after episode 1 of season 4  
**  
Chapter 1**  
**  
**Brooke lied in her bed at Rachel's house just staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to end things with Lucas. She loved him with all her heart, but she couldn't trust him, especially now with all the other things happening to her. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him or Peyton for what they had done for the second time. It had crushed her to know that the two people she trusted whole-heartedly tore her heart into millions of pieces. But she still loved Lucas and that was the hard part. She was interrupted by Rachel walking in the door.

"Hey bitch." she sneered

"Hey whore."

"So are you just going to wallow over Lucas when there are plenty of other hot men out there." she paused "well maybe not at Tree Hill High, but there are some out there." she gave her devilish side smile she always did when talking about guys and sex.

Brooke, getting very offended, shot back "First off, I'm not wallowing, and second off, I don't want or need your advice."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean I don't need your advice considering your history with guys."

"Just because some insecure high school boy broke your heart by sucking face with your best friend does not mean you can take it out on me. I'm not the one who's making you cry yourself to sleep. I'm not the one who repeatedly cheated on you. Come to think of it, I'm the one who's letting you live here, so next time you feel like being a snobby bitch, take it out on someone who cares." and she grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her, leaving Brooke staring at the door in disgust.  
**  
**

**  
**Lucas was at the River court shooting basketball when Peyton pulled up in her old convertible.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey" he said as the ball he just shot swooshed through the hoop.

"So Luke," she said catching the ball and throwing it back at him, "I was wondering if you would care to join me for an afternoon run to the music store. We could stand in the back and sing obnoxiously to the oldies." she said with a little begging near the end. Lucas just kind of looked at her, contemplating what to do in his head. "Oh come on, please Luke."

"Oh, alright." he gave in "I have nothing better to do."

"Haha real funny. Just get in the car smart ass." They shared a tiny smile as the walked toward the old car.

Haley was awoken by the shutting of a door. She just lied there frozen, wondering who the intruder was, when Nathan walked through the bedroom door.

"Mmmmm...it's just you" she smiled, hoping that he would crawl back in bed.

"Awww man. I was hoping to go run and come back before you woke up."

"What, and miss seeing your glistening chest, I don't think so." she smiled as he jumped on top of her and kissed her so sweetly. He then gave her a little kiss on the nose before getting off and heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going oh lovely husband of mine?"

"I'm heading to the shower, why, want to join?"

"Of course" she said happily as she quickly uncovered herself and joyfully bounced to the bathroom as the door shut and nothing was heard except for giggles.

At the music store, Lucas and Peyton are searching through the abundant selection when Lucas comes across a CD that reminded him of a time Brooke and him were sitting in the backseat of his car. It had been cold outside and most of the windows had frost of them. They were curled up in each other's arms and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else. Peyton interrupted him from his glorious memory.

"What'cha thinking about?"

"What? Oh, nothing. I just um...lost this CD and was thinking about buying another copy." he responded, hoping she would believe him.

"Ok, well are you ready to go because I have some things I need to do."

"Yeah I'm ready, and I have some things I need to take care of too."

"Great, well do you want to catch up later?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."  
**  
**

**  
**There was a knock at the door as Brooke slowly stumbled to it to answer it. She opened the door to see a saddened Lucas standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she said so coldly it stabbed Lucas in the chest.

"Well, I was at the music store when I came across the Snow Patrol CD. You know that one that we were listening to when we were sitting in my car and..."

"Lucas, you can't just come over and talk about our history from when we were...when we were...well when we were whatever the hell we were and think that everything will be okay."

"Brooke, that's not what I was doing. The other night when I was given a chance to say something and all I said was ' I'm sorry ' well obviously that didn't work. So today when I saw that CD, it reminded me of how much I loved you, and still do, and want to be with you, no matter what."

"I still love you too Lucas, that's not the problem. The problem is that you hurt me Lucas and..."

"Brooke, I'm sorry that I kissed Peyton again. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. And I'm sorry that I ever made you feel like I didn't want to be with you..."

As he continued to talk, Brooke just stared at him. She loved him so much it hurt. Could she forgive him and just be with him? He loved her, and she knew that, but did he love her more than Peyton? She continued to watch his lips as he continued to apologize for everything and told her how lovely she was. All of a sudden, she reached up and locked lips with Lucas. It was as much of a surprise to Brooke as it was to Lucas. They stood there kissing as Peyton drove by.

Enjoy! please leave comments


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas sat in his chair by the computer thinking about what had happened an hour ago. They had departed just as soon as they had begun. His cell phone began to vibrate on his desk. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Peyton.

"Hey Peyt" he said into the receiver.

"Hey Lucas. So it seems that I cant do anything today. My schedule is really busy."

"That's cool, maybe tomorrow"

"Yeah sounds great" she said. She was so hurt that he wouldn't tell her what had happened. They hung up the phone and she walked over to her computer. She turned on her microphone and began spilling her guts into her newest installment of her podcast.

-------------

Mouth walked out of a convenient store at the center of town when he spotted Brooke sitting at a park bench. She had a very puzzled look on her face so he decided to stop over and see what was going on.

"Hey Brooke"

"Oh hey Mouth. How've ya been?" she asked. She really enjoyed Mouth's company. He was one of her best friends, and she could always count of him for some good advice.

"So what caused the puzzled look on your face?"

"Oh nothing. Something just happened and I'm not exactly sure what to think about it."

"Really? Sound juicy. May I ask what it was?"

"Of course you can ask, but I don't think I'm gonna answer until I've figured it out."

"Well that will be never."

"Haha...you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"I'm just kidding Brooke. Well I gotta go. I'm meeting Rachel later so..."

"How's everything going on with you and her? I don't have to tell you to be careful do I?"

"No Brooke, you don't."

"Okay, well have fun."

"I will, see ya."

------------

Lucas knocked on Haley and Nathan's apartment. His knocking was soon followed by Haley opening the door and inviting him in. He sat down on the couch as Haley poured them some water.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" she said sarcastically

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something that happened between Brooke and I."

"Yeah I heard Lucas, I'm so sorry that she dumped you."

"Yeah Haley, that's the thing. She dumped me and then when I went over to talk to her, she kissed me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to think about it so I was hoping you would have a clue."

"Me, know what's going on with Brooke Davis. I don't think so." They smiled and then she saw Lucas lower his head. "But if you want, I could ask her."

"Really Haley, that would be great."

"No problem Rocket Roe"

"You're cute" and they laughed as Nathan walked in.

"Hey guys"

"Hey honey. How was basketball practice?"

"Not the same without Lucas."

"Thanks man, I wish I could play." He could tell that Nathan wanted to be alone with his wife, so he decided to leave. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll talk to you guys later."

-----------

As Lucas was walking into the front door, he heard a knocking at the back door. It had begun to rain, so it took him a little while to wipe off his shoes before entering so his mom woulnd't get mad at him. He finally made it to the back door to find Brooke standing there, dripping from the cold rain that had fallen outside.

"Brooke, I was just gonna call you."

"Well, I guess I beat ya to it." she half smiled

"Come in, please"

"Ok, before this goes on and gets even more awkward, I just wanted to say a few things." she paused, collecting the things in her head that she wanted to say."I don't know why I kissed you earlier, I just did. But I don't think it can go any farther. Not till I know that you will be there for me."

"But Brooke, I've already told you that I will be."

"Lucas, I know you love me, but I need to know that you love me more than Peyton."

"Brooke" he said apologetic

"Lucas" she was getting very emotional and began to cry a little "you hung out with her more than me while we were dating. You kissed her twice, while we were dating. You never called me when you were out of town. I just can't help thinking that you love me and want to be with me, but you dont need me in your life."

"That's rediculous Brooke."

"But I cant help the way I feel, and until that changes, I dont think we can be anything more than friends. There's just too much going on in my life, and I cant be worrying about trusting you on top of it."

"Then why dont you tell me what is going on, and then maybe I can help you."

"I can't Lucas, not yet. I gotta go." she turned and walked out the door before he could say anything more.

------------

Mouth walked into Rachel's house and up the stairs to her bedroom. He knocked on the door. "It's me Mouth."

"I'm almost ready" she responded

The door opened and Rachel walked out wearing a tube top laced with sequens and bell bottom jeans.

"Wow" Mouth said, in shock that he was going out with such a beautiful girl. Since Cooper had died, he had talked to her a lot and last night he had asked her out. She had said yes and it made Mouth's day.

"So, where are we going?" she asked. She didn't know if she just wanted to go out, or if she was actually starting to have feelings for Mouth, as weird as that sounded. They headed out the door arm in arm and drove off into the distance.

---------

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peyton was sitting at her computer when Lucas walked into her bedroom.

"Hey"

"Oh God...Geez Luke...do you really have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry. Didn't know you were so jumpy." he laughed as he threw a pillow at her.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well you said you would be able to hang out today so...here I am...at your service."

"Cool. Well actually I have something to do but you're welcome to join. You know that letter I told you about...the one that Ellie wrote me about a brother. Well I called him and we're meeting up today at the Cafe, if you want to join."

"Are you sure you want me to tag along?"

"Of course Luke"

"Alright then I'm in." They headed out Peyton's room and down the stairs. She stopped in the kitchen to grab a phone number and then they headed to the cafe.

-------------

Brooke was still sleeping when Rachel walked in the following morning. She immediately woke her up to tell her about her own evening.

"Rachel, I dont want to hear about your evening, I just want to sleep."

"Fine." she sat on the other bed and began to pout.

"Oh fine. How was your evening?" she asked sarcastically. "Wait, didnt you got out with Mouth?" she waited for Rachel to shake her head before asking "then why are you only coming in now? I never took Mouth to be like that." and a smile formed across her face.

"Well, Mouth took me to this fancy restaurant on the river. Then we went to this club, but it wasn't like a club club, we danced romantically. Then he had this place set up by the rivercourt, there were blankets, and cookies, and stuff. And I kinda just fell asleep."

"Wow Rach, didn't know you had feelings for Mouth."

"I'm not sure if I do, but last night was amazing. No guys has ever treated me like that before."

"Mouth's a special guy. I'm really happy for you. But now can I please go back to sleep?" she began to whine

"Of course sleeping bitchy." and she walked into the bathroom to get a shower as Brooke went back to bed.

-------------------

Haley was in the kitchen making dinner when Nathan came out of the shower.

"Mmmm...something smells good."

"I made my favorite, mac-n-cheese."

"Uh-huh I see, we're having gourme food."

"Shut up smarty and sit down to eat."

"Yes ma'am" he said child-like. They ate lunch and then plopped on the couch to watch their favorite show together.

"Crap. I just remembered what I had to do today." screamed Haley

"And that would be..."

"I was suppose to call Brooke to check up on her for Lucas."

"I'm sure she's fine. Give her a call in an hour or two."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It can wait." and she cuddled back in her husband's arms.

-------------------

While waiting for her brother to arrive, Peyton and Lucas sat at the cafe and talked. Lucas could tell something was a little awkward between them so he asked what was wrong.

"Nothing Luke."

"Don't lie to me Peyt. You suck at lying."

"Wouldn't you like to know" she coiled

"Seriously"

"I guess that's really up to you Luke. You tell me."

Lucas was a little confused by this statement. "I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

"Then let's just drop it."

"Peyton?"

"I saw you kissing her Luke, after you apparently broke up, but you were plainly kissing her."

Lucas didn't know what to say. He was caught. But more importantly, he was wondering why it bothered her so much. Why would she care if they were back together? It wouldn't affect their relationship at all.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would affect you, that's all. I'm sorry, because apparently it bothered you."

"No Luke, it didn't. Never mind. Forget I even brought it up. I'm happy for you, you love Brooke, so that's great news." She turned her head around as a man walked through the cafe door. A tall blonde man strolled over to their table.

"Hi, my name's Seth, and I guess I'm your brother."

"I guess so. And I'm Peyton. And this is my friend Lucas." They all shook hands and then sat back down. They did the normal introductory stuff and then continued to talk about other things when Lucas got a phone call.

------------------------

Brooke was awoken yet again, but this time by her cell phone.

"Hello" she asked sleepily

"Hey Brooke, its Hales"

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together today and talk about some things."

"Sure Haley, what time do you want to meet?"

"Let's say around 5?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Brooke hung up the phone and then finally got out of bed at 2 in the afternoon and jumped in the shower. When she got out, she headed downstairs to look for her evil twin. She was nowhere to be found, so she just assumed she went out. She went back upstairs to get ready.

---------------

Lucas drove up the rivercourt to find Nathan, Tim, Junk, Skillz, and Fergie already there.

"So what's up?" he asked sounding confused. He had left the cafe because Nathan had said it was urgent. Peyton didn't seem to mind considering she was a little upset with him anyway, and her and Seth seemed to be getting along quite well.

"Well, we just wanted to have a team practice before the game tomorrow."

"So why does that include me."

"Because you're gonna play. A bunch of us guys pitched in to buy you medication for your heart. You can play, but you'll just have to work harder and you can't play as much. We already talked to Whitey and he definetly wants you back on the team."

"Thanks guys. I don't really know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just play." Nathan passes him the ball and the guys split up and start a game.

"So what's up Haley?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night, at the doctor's office."

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Does anyone else know that you're pregnant beside me Hales?"

"No Brooke you're the only one, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That's cool Hales. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Not exactly. But please don't get mad at me for this next thing."

"Okay" Brooke said with confusion

"Well, Lucas told me what happened."

"Oh"

"And I just wanted to know what was going on with you."

"I'm fine Hales."

"Please don't lie to me Brooke. You're probably my closest girlfriend, and I've told you some of my darkest secrets" as she rubs her stomach

"I know Haley, but I'm not ready for anyone to know."

-----------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke sat at the kitchen table, alone and depressed, the two worst things to be at the same time. She had so much going on in her head and she didn't know how to deal with it. She looked at Rachel's liquor cabinet. She couldn't. Could she? No one was there to stop her. Her parents had left her along time ago. Lucas was probably with Peyton. Haley had Nathan. And Rachel was probably out with Mouth. She had no one. She walked over to cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. She poured herself a glass.

"One down. 500 more to go." she said as she continued to pour some in her glass until she finally passed out on the kitchen floor.

---------

Peyton was woken up by the shutting of a door. She opened her eyes to find Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Hi Lucas" she couldn't help but be nice to him even if she was still mad at him because deep down she loved him.

"Sorry to wake you but I have some things to talk to you about."

"Oh, that's fine. I only need 4 hours. I'm good." she said sarcastically

"So, how did the rest of your evening go with Seth? I'm sorry I left but Nathan said he needed me at the River court and…."

"Lucas, it's fine. It was good. I could see us getting along and then other times, it's just like he's another friend of mine, you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"So what did the guys want?"

"They want me to play again."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, they even pitched in to buy my medications so I will be able to."

"Lucas that's awesome. I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, but the next obstacle is talking to the mother. She might have different plans for me." he knew that basketball and a heart condition were at the top of her list of what her son would not be doing.

"I think Karen will understand that you really want to play and that you'll be fine as long as you stay on your medications. Which you will." she said as she gave him a smile

"Yes mommy"

"Wow, you've been good at the come-backs lately, what's up with that?"

"I guess I've been hanging out with you way too long." and they just smiled at each other

----------

"Good morning beautiful." Nathan said as Haley walked into the kitchen.

"Am I dreaming, or is my husband actually making breakfast."

"Well, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but you seem to always mess up my cheesy surprises."

"Well maybe I'm just sleep walking and I'm gonna slowly turn around and head back to bed." she said coyly. She immediately turned on her heels and headed back to the bedroom where she was soon "woken up" by her husband. She just stared at him with so much love. How could she keep such a secret from the man she loved so much? Especially since it was about both of their future. A kid was a big deal, but she still felt that he wasn't ready to know. She fell into his arms, and let the feeling of safetyness encircle her. It still was not time to tell him.

----------

Peyton and Lucas were walking by the river when Lucas received yet another phone call. It was Rachel.

"Hello?" he said with confusion as to why she would be calling him.

"Luke, it's Rachel."

"Yeah I know. What's wrong?" he could tell she was a little emotional

"I have some bad news. Brooke is in the hospital. I came home to find her passed out on the kitchen floor, and when I couldn't wake her, I called the ambulance. They took her away and I immediately called you."

"How is she? Is she okay?" he was also getting very emotional

"I don't know. I didn't get there yet. I told you, I immediately called you. I'm heading over now as we speak."

"Okay thanks Rachel." and he hung up the phone.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked because she had noticed the change in Lucas. He turned to her.

"Brooke's in the hospital."

"What?" she asked

"Yeah, apparently she was passed out on the floor. I'm gonna head over, are you gonna come with me?"

"How could even ask that question. Of course I'm gonna come." Even though they had not spoken to each other in a while, she had been her best friend for 10 years. That was just not something you forget in a few months. They headed to the hospital, together.

----------

There you go : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello" Haley said into the receiver

"Hey Hales its Peyt"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Um…Lucas and I are headed to the hospital…Brooke's there."

"What?" Haley didn't know what to think. She had just talked to her and she seemed fine. But not really. She was keeping something from everyone and maybe that had gotten to her, or even worse, had caused it. "What happened?"

"She passed out. I don't know much more."

"Okay thanks." and they hung up the phone.

"Brooke's in the hospital, she passed out of something. I got to get over there."

"Okay, let me grab the keys and we can head over" said Nathan and he immediately went to the bedroom.

-----------

As Lucas and Peyton were waiting in the waiting room, Lucas was getting very scared that no news had been reported yet. He loved Brooke, even with all the shit that had been going on lately. He didn't want to never see her again. He leaned into Peyton and began crying.

"Luke, everything's gonna be okay. Brooke is the strongest person I know. She's gonna make it."

"Peyton…"

"Lucas, lets just wait and see what happens instead of playing the what if game, okay?" she wanted to, at this exact moment, for some reason, wanted to tell Lucas everything. That she loved him. That that was probably one of the reason Brooke broke up with him in the first place. And above all, at this moment of weakness for Lucas, seeing him cry, made her want to kiss him so badly, but she knew that this was not the place, so she repressed those feelings.

"K" he said faintly

-------

Brooke woke up in a tiny, mint green room, not knowing where she was. She began to worry when a nurse walked in.

"It's good to see you're up Ms. Davis." said the nurse

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You passed out after drinking too much alcohol. You're lucky to be alive. We had to pump your stomach to get rid of the alcohol poisoning. Do you remember anything that happened?"

Brooke tried searching her brain to figure out what had happened but she kept coming up blank. Her head and body felt like a train had crashed head on into her. "No, I can't remember anything."

"That's what I figured, but I thought I would ask anyway." the nurse checked Brooke's IV fluids and then walked out the door to the waiting room where many people had gathered for her.

"Okay guys, she's awake, but barely. No more than two visitors at a time ok, and only for 20 minutes each. She needs her rest." the nurse said before disappearing down the hall.

"I think you should go in first Lucas" Haley said

"I don't think I'm the first person she would want to see. Why don't you go in Hales? You guys have become pretty close."

"I don't know." she said a little uneasy.

"I'll do it" Peyton said, surprising everyone including herself. She rose to her feet and walked to the room that contained her ex-best friend.

-------

There was a knock at Brooke's door.

"I don't want any visitors" she barked

Peyton opened the door anyways.

"So I figured, even though you don't want any, and even though we kind of hate each other at the moment I guess, you could use someone in this hell hole. I mean you were with me when my mom died so I guess I can only return the favor." she kind of smiled at Brooke, hoping that she would say something back.

"Thanks Peyton, but if I wanted someone, I believe you would be the last person I would want to see right now." Brooke answered and turned her head.

Peyton was about to leave when she turned back around and sat at the foot of the bed. "Listen Brooke, I know that the situation we're in right now is pretty sucky. And I know you pretty much hate me, but I want, and need you to know that I am always here for you. You can yell at me, and try to push me away all you want; and yeah I'll probably get mad back, but at the end of the day, I'll always be here. And that should count for something." she paused. The emotion she had sprung up and she began getting teary eyed. "You see Brooke, the thing is that you may not need me, but I need you. And although I've tried to fight that feeling, I can't seem to. You were my best friend for 10 years, I can't just let that go. I'm not gonna sit here and beg for your forgiveness, but I will be here, and at this moment, there's nothing you can really do about that." she stopped and stared at Brooke. She couldn't see her face because it was turned away. She just sat there hoping that Brooke would respond. She slowly turned around and Peyton could see tears rolling down the side of her face. "Brooke?"

"Peyton, I…..I….." at that moment Haley walked in.

"Lucas needs you, he says its urgent. I know this is bad timing and all but…"  
Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley and then back to Brooke.

"Go." Brooke barked.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"You see Peyton, here's my problem, sometimes when I need you, you seem to be with Lucas." after the words had left Brooke's mouth, Peyton had left the room and Brooke began bawling.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Haley said as she rushed over to Brooke.

"No Haley, it's not. It's mine."

"Brooke"

"Haley, can you please not let anyone else in, I really don't want any visitors right now."

"Brooke can you please tell me what's wrong with you, that would cause you to drink so much that you almost died. I mean what is so serious that you cant tell me?" Brooke began crying even harder. " Brooke?"

"I have Leukemia Haley. I'm sick. And I'm scared. And I'm all alone." She cried as hard as she could.

"Oh Brooke" Haley said so comforting. "Why couldn't you tell me? I would have been there for you."

"I want people to be there for me without knowing I desperately need them, cause in that case, they're only there out of pity, and I don't want that. And secondly, I don't want anyone to know. You have to promise you wont tell anyone." Brooke answered between sobs.

"I promise" Haley answered, another secret the two shared from the rest of the world.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Lucas awoke in his next to Peyton. She had asked to spend the night after what had happened at the hospital.

"_Peyton, I have some more bad news." Lucas said once Haley gave her the message that she was needed. _

_"What now?" she asked cautiously_

_"Seth was in a car accident."_

_"What, is he okay?" she asked as she put her hands on her mouth_

_"No, he's not. Peyton I'm sorry. He didn't make it."_

_"Oh God" she screamed as she fell to the ground. Even though she didnt  
know him that well, her family seemed to be disappearing like they were endangered species._

Lucas didnt know what to think. He loved Brooke, but he had feelings for Peyton. BUT he could see his life without Peyton, that was not the same with Brooke. He immediately got out of bed and headed for the hospital, leaving Peyton alone sleeping in his bed.

----------

That morning Brooke had awoken to a surprise by her bed. It was Nathan.

"Hey there Nathan, I'm a little confused by this one."

"Yeah I know. I just couldnt get enough of ya. Na, I'm just kidding, Haley's in the bathroom."

"Gotcha" she responded and then sat up and got a drink of water.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Much, I think I'm allowed to go home today."

"That's great. Well if Haley and I are still here then we can give you a lift since Rachel went to school with Mouth."

"Okay, that would be great."

Haley came out of the bathroom and her and Brooke shared the glances of morning sickness, when the nurse came in to speak with Brooke.

"So it looks like your free to go. Your back to normal. Let's just make sure we keep the alcohol in the bottle next time okay?"

"Got it" Brooke responded eagerly, ready to get out of the hospital. Nathan and Haley helped her home. While Nathan went to get something out of the car, Haley and Brooke talked a little more about how she needed to tell him about the pregnancy and how Brooke needed to tell Lucas about her condition as well.

-----------

Peyton woke to find an empty bed and was rather confused. She looked at the pillow next to her and found a note.

_Dear Peyt, I had something I needed to do before school. I'll meet you after first period to check on ya._

She put the note back down and left to get ready for school.

------------

Back at the apartment, Haley and Nathan were getting ready for school. Haley was standing in the bathroom, staring at herself in a mirror. Now was the time she thought. It was now or never. He would find out eventually. She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where the love of her life was watching tv, waiting for her to be ready.

"It's bout time your ready." he said sarcastically

"Nathan, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. Nathan, we're gonna have a baby."

"How long have you known?"

"A few weeks."

"And you didnt tell me?"

"I didnt know how you would react and I didnt feel it was the right time and..."

"It's never the right time to tell me this, Haley, I can't have a baby right now."

"I know Nathan, basketball and everything, but it's true."

"I gotta go." he stood up to leave

"Nathan, don't walk out."

"I have no choice" and he slammed the door behind him leaving Haley alone with her tears

----------------

Lucas arrived at the hospital to find Brooke's room empty. The nurse told him that a guy and a girl left with her that morning and that he had just missed them. He immediately called Haley. She told him that she would meet him at lunch and they could talk then.

--------------

There was a knock at the door, and Brooke stammered to answer it. It was Nathan.

"Can I come in." he asked

"Sure, what's the matter."

"Haley and I had a fight, and I can't go to school, and I knew you'd be home so I figured..."

"Yeah that's fine, may I ask what the fight was about?" as they sat on the couch

"Haley was keeping a secret from me that was involving both our futures and I just couldnt take it anymore."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so these few days kind of sucked ass for both us I see."

"Yeah it kind of has" she said chuckling

"Do you mind if I get a drink?"

"No, help yourself." Nathan headed to fridge and immediately noticed the beer. He grabbed it and pointed toward Brooke.

"If you want." she responded

"Do you want one?" he asked

"The nurse said I shouldnt, but who cares what the nurse said. She just said dont over do it, one wouldnt kill me." she said as Nathan threw her one.

------------------------------

Back at school Lucas, Peyton, and Haley met at lunch.

"Has anyone seen Nathan?" Haley asked

"No, he wasnt in PE today" Peyton said

"What happened?" Lucas asked as they all sat down at one of the tables

"Oh, we just had a little fight earlier, but I thought he would at least come to school. Maybe he just went to the river court or something."

"Probably" Peyton said as she stuffed some french fries in her mouth. Since her latest tragic news, she had learned to cope with food.

"So, how was Brooke this morning? The nurse said you and Nathan helped her home." he asked Haley

"She was feeling much better, she just wanted another day before coming back to school."

"Yeah, I understand." they spent the rest of their lunch period eating, thinking of the ones they loved and where they were.

-----------------------

Nathan grabbed one beer after another to drown his sorrows of the news of a child in alcohol.

"You better not drink too much." Brooke said "You might end up in the hospital like some drunken idiot." She began to laugh "Oh wait, I already did that."

They both laughed, both a little tipsy already. They both started going back and forth, spilling all their problems, leaning in closer and closer as they kept going. Finally, the tension in the room got to them, and their lips came together. They both pulled back, confused at what had just happened. They stared at each other and then went for it. They began making out and taking each other's clothes off. While their loved ones were wondering where they were, they were making love on Rachel's couch.

----------------


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both Brooke and Nathan woke up to a mistake. And now they had to live with what they had done the previous night. Brooke was the first to get up and she immediately went to the shower, hoping that when she returned he would be gone. This one mistake would change Tree Hill forever.

---------------

After school had ended for the day, Haley quickly drove to the rivercourt to see if Nathan was there. When he was nowhere to be found, she drove home, hoping that he had come to his senses.

-----------

Brook hopped out of the shower to find Nathan still lying on the couch. She didnt know what to do. She didnt want to be there when he woke up because she knew it would be awkward. Maybe he wouldnt remember. Maybe he was too drunk. The yawning of Nathan waking up on the couch interrupted Brooke from her thoughts. He looked up and stared at Brooke.

"Hey" Brooke said uneasily

"Hey" Nathan responded, still a little confused by what had happened. It didnt take long for him to realize what had went on. "So um..." he began,not knowing what he was going to say "um...do we..."

"Nathan, I think we better just go on like nothing happened."

"Sounds good to me" he quickly added, relieved that she had said something instead of making him fumble with the right words to say "let's not tell anyone"

"Works for me" Brooke responded. Nathan got up, put the rest of his clothes on and headed for home.

-------------

When he arrived, Haley was waiting for him. She immediately shot up and greeted him at the door.

"Nathan, I'm so glad you're home. I was getting worried."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head."

"I know that's fine, but we really need to talk about it, Nathan, we can't keep running from it."

"Haley" he said as moved closer to her. "I love you" she gave him a smile of relief "but I just need some time okay."

"Yeah, thats fine Nathan, I love you too." she wrapped herself in his arms, realizing that there was some hope that he would eventually come around.

-------------------

Lucas opened the door to find Brooke standing in the doorway.

"Hey" he said gladly

"Hey" she said "can I come in?"

"Of course, come in." Lucas was so glad to see her, yet confused by here presence all the same

"Brooke, I..."

"Lucas I'm sorry."

"For what" he was very confused as to what she would have to be sorry for

"For everything."

"Brooke, you didnt do anything"

"I just realized that sometimes life isnt as long as we think it is and...maybe I was wrong to have ended things between us."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lucas asked as happiness filled his body

"I'm not saying I want to dive right into dating or anything like that, but I would like to give us another chance."

"Oh, Brooke, you dont know how happy I am to hear that." and he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Lucas" she said softly with her eyes closed

"Brooke, just trust me" and he pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

-----------

Sorry its a little short..hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brooke awoke to find herself still wrapped in Lucas' arms. She didn't want to move but she knew that this wasn't right either. Just because now that she finally realized that life's too short, doesn't always mean go back out with your ex. But she had also slept with Nathan. Did she have feelings for Nathan? Or was it just depression sex? These were the questions she needed to answer, and on her own. She slipped out of his arms, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

----------------------

Rachel found the house empty when she finally came home. She had went to her parents' house for the weekend. She was relieved to find it empty, hoping for some peace and quiet. She loved her family, but sometimes 5 brothers and sisters drove her insane. She went to get a shower when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach it's Mouth."

"Oh, hey Mouth. Sorry I didn't get a chance to call you this weekend, I was just really busy and all."

"No that's fine. I was just calling to see if you would want to go for lunch."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Give me like half and hour, okay?"

"Okay." and they hung up the phone. Rachel liked hanging out with Mouth. He was so sweet to her and treated her like a princess, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she had met someone at her parents'. They had introduced her to this med student from UNC and she immediately fell for his cute looks and charm. They had gone out Saturday night, had a few drinks, and ended up having sex. But, this guy didn't seem to make her feel the same way Mouth made her feel. She decided she would tell him what had happened, and that she was finally ready to completely date Mouth, as a boyfriend.

---------------

There was a knock at Lucas' door, and that's when he realized that Brooke had left. He sleepily answered it.

"Hey Peyt"

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"Naa, it's cool"

"Great, so I have something I need to tell you."

"And it couldn't wait because…."

"Because it's important."

"Okay, what is it?" he asked

She needed to tell him that she still had feelings for him, in order for her to understand where those feelings would lead her. She still had feelings for Jake as well, but that didn't change the fact that she still needed to know. "I still have feelings for you Luke." she said, relieved it was finally off her chest.

"I still have feelings for you too Peyton, and I think I always will, but you see, there's this girl that I'm head over heels in love with. And I would do anything for her, to make her happy, and be there for her. I'm sorry Peyton."

"No it's fine Luke. I just needed to get it off my chest, you know? And I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you guys have each other. I hope it works out." she said as she slowly walked to the door to leave.

"Peyton, don't go."

"Luke, it's cool. Seriously. This wont change our friendship or anything. I'll give you a call tomorrow." and she turned and walked out the door.

-----------------------

Brooke knocked on the apartment's red door before Nathan had finally answered it.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Not now, Haley and I are finally sitting down and talking about some pretty intense stuff. Cant it wait?" he asked uneasily

"Not really."

"What's the matter?"

"I need to know that you aren't gonna say anything. Not even to Haley. Cause if she finds out then she'll tell Lucas, and I cant have him knowing."

"I cant promise I'll never tell her, but as of right now, I'm not going to. That would crush her right now."

"Okay Nathan, that's all I'm asking for" and he shut the door to get back to the conversation, he and Haley needed to have. _Would they, or would they not, keep the baby?_

-------------------

Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-a few weeks later

Brooke went to the doctor to have a check up to see how the Leukemia was doing. He also made sure that none of the more severe symptoms had started taking place yet. He had gone out of the room, and left Brooke there by herself, wondering what the results were going to show. Just then he came back into the room.

"Ms. Davis" he asked "how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"What?" Brooke screamed. "I'm not….I mean I didn't…."

"Well then I'm sorry to add this as more bad news but…."

Brooke just stared. How could she be pregnant? She was sick, a mess herself. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "How is the rest of me?"

"The rest of you is fine Ms. Davis. None of the other symptoms have seem to have started yet, so that's a good thing."

What was she going to do? And more importantly, _who was the father?_

----------------------

Back at the apartment, Nathan awoke to a horrifying sound. Haley was screaming and crying in the bathroom. He immediately jumped out of bed and headed to the tiny room.

"Haley, what is it? What's the matter?"

She just sat there, drowning in her tears. "You don't have to worry anymore."

"Worry bout what?" he asked confusedly

"About your future"

"And why is that?" he asked still confused

"Its gone" she said so sadly

"What's gone?" and then it hit him "Oh, no"

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry." she began to cry even harder "I guess I'm not meant to be a mother."

Nathan immediately fell to the floor with her and scooped her into his arms. "Haley don't you dare say that. You are going to make a great mother. Maybe, now just wasn't the perfect time. Maybe your body wasn't ready to handle it. Who knows. There are a lot of reasons this could have happened."

"I know, but it still hurts all the same." she just sat there crying in his arms.

---------------------

"Hey Mouth" Rachel said as she sat next to him on a bench. In the past few weeks, she had told him about the college guy and how she didn't want to be with him, but in fact wanted to be Mouth's girlfriend. It had taken him a little time to adjust to the fact that she did sleep with him, but the girlfriend part made it all worth while. He really cared about Rachel and was glad she finally cared about him too.

"Hey Rach" and they kissed, followed by them both sitting down

"So what do you have planned for us today?" she asked curiously

"Well, I thought that maybe we could go for a walk, and then head over to the restaurant where we had our first date."

"Sounds great" and they headed off together, in their own little world, unbeknownst that there was so much going on in Tree Hill.

------------------

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as he walked into her bedroom

"I'm almost ready" she shouted through the bathroom door

"That's cool" he sat on her bed and just looked around her room, at the years of painting and self-discovery. Peyton soon walked out of the bathroom. "You look great, now can we go?" he asked

"Yes let's go" she responded as she grabbed her coat. They were headed up state to see a James Blunt concert they were both dying to see.

----------------------------

Brooke again came knocking on the apartment door when Nathan answered.

"Not now Brooke" Nathan barked and began to shut the door when Brooke stopped it

"This is important" she pleaded

"Yeah well, I'm kind of dealing with some things right now." as he said this Haley walked up to the door. Brooke could immediately tell she had been crying.

"What's the matter Hales?" she asked

"I lost it."

"Lost what?" Brooke looked from Haley to Nathan in hopes of someone answering her question

"I had a miscarriage Brooke"

"Oh My God Hales, I'm so sorry" and she immediately gave Haley a hug. After a few seconds, Haley pulled away and wiped her tears. "But anyways, what did you need"

"Um…well" she hesitated. Should she tell Haley? After a little pause, she decided to say it "I'm pregnant."

Both Haley and Nathan gave her a shocked look with wide eyes. Haley assuming that Lucas was the father. Nathan hoping that Lucas was the father.

---------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-there's a little summary in the beginning just to describe what's going on

As the giddiness of the state championship approached Tree Hill, many students couldn't wait for their school to finally bring home the state title. But some could care less. There was so much else going on that the championship game wasn't at the front of their brains.

Lucas sat in first period, staring at the empty seat in front of him. Brooke was absent yet again. He hadn't talk to her in awhile, and was beginning to get a little worried. He decided he would head over there after school to check up on her.

Haley and Nathan finally learned to deal with the trauma of losing their child. It had taken Haley a little longer, but in the end, Nathan had been there for her.

Peyton still wanted Lucas. But since he had turned her down, she was beginning to get over him. She hoped.

Mouth and Rachel continued their romance. She was really beginning to fall for him and didn't understand why.

As for Brooke, well she had made both Nathan and Haley promise not to say anything to anyone about the pregnancy. The reason she wasn't in school today was because she had yet another doctor's appointment.

----------------------

"Hello again Ms. Davis." the doctor said.

"Hello"

"How are we doing today?"

"I guess okay."

"Well, we did another check up and it looks like you are definitely pregnant. The baby seems healthy so far, but it is way too earlier to be sure. All we can say is that for you to continue to come back and get checked to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. Is the father going to be involved?" Ah, the looming question. _The father_. But Brooke didn't know who the father was.

"Um…"

"I see, well it's always better if the father is involved but I understand if other circumstances have evolved."

"No, um….that's not the case. You see the thing is, I'm not exactly sure who the father is" she said ashamed of herself, that not only wasn't she careful, but that she didn't even know who she wasn't careful with.

"I see. Well we can always do a paternity test, but you would have to have someone in mind for that to work. And we would also have to wait for the baby to be born as well."

"Okay" have to wait? She didn't know if she could do that. She didn't know if she could even have the baby at all.

"Moving on to other things" the doctor began knowing that he had hit a sore subject "it seems that your disease has spread quite rapidly through your body."

"What does that mean?" she asked, switching emotions from shocked and confused to upset and scared.

"Well, it means that symptoms may start to show within the next few months, if not earlier. And it could also mean some complications through the course of your pregnancy."

"What kind of complications?"

"Well, you're more likely to have miscarriage. And you could also display more signs of pain, as well as a painful delivery. We would most likely have to do a C-section in that case, and there's also a possibility of a stillborn baby."

"Okay" Brooke exhaled as she was taking all this information in. _What the hell was going on in her life? How could she have messed up so badly? _

Tears began to swell at her eyes as the light on her future became duller and duller.

--------------------

"Hey Luke" Haley said as she passed him in the hall

"Hey Hales" and he reached in and hugged her "I'm so sorry to hear what happened"

"It's okay Luke, really, I'm healing" she said confidently

"I'm still sorry."

"Has Brooke talked to you recently" she said as she finally pulled out of his arms

"No, why?" he asked not getting more worried

"No reason, just wondering" she said, confused as to why she hadn't told him, any of it, yet.

"Hales, come on. You suck at lying. What's going on?"

"You just really need to talk to Brooke, Luke." and she walked away before he could say anything else.

------------------------

Peyton was sitting at her computer when she heard a knock at the door. She turned around assuming that Luke had come to talk about something. The surprise that a waited her was more than she could bear. She leaped up out of her chair and bolted into his waiting arms.

--------------------

Brooke opened her door to find Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Hey Nate, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah I know, just thought I would check on you, and maybe we could talk."

"Sounds great" she said as she let him in and they sat on the couch.

"So what's up?" she said

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine Nate, but I know that's not why you're here."

"I guess you're right."

"Nate, I talked to the doctor, and he said that I can perform a paternity test, when the baby is born, to find out who the father is."

"Okay" he said very uneasily

"But, I don't want to."

He looked up at her very confused. "Brooke?"

"Nate, I want to be with Lucas. I want to be everything with him. And this news would break his heart. I couldn't have that. So, I'm just going to tell him that it is his, no questions about it, no doubt."

"That's great Brooke, but…"

"No, Nate, this is what I want."

"Okay fine. If that's what you want." and he rose from the couch and left Brooke alone to wallow in her thoughts.

-----------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What are you doing here" Peyton asked ast his handsome figure stood in the doorway.

"Isn't it obvious. I came to see you" there was an awkward pause "Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked

"Of course I am Jake, I'm just in shock that's all" and she reached out and gave him another hug. Then she remembered "Where's Jenny?"

"Here I am" the little girl answered as she rounded the corner. Peyton put her hand over her mouth. The little baby she used to cradle to sleep was now a walking and talking toddler.

"Oh my gosh. You're so cute" she said as she picked her up in her arms. She couldn't imagine a place she'd rather be. "Why are you here, I mean I know why, but I thought..." she didnt know what to say.

"I missed you Peyton, and so did Jenny. I did all I could to put you out of my life, but it didnt work. I love you, and I'm here to fight for your heart."

"You always had my heart" Peyton said. "I may love Lucas, I may always love him, but my heart belongs to you."

"Oh Peyton. I'm so sorry I sent you away."

"I'm not" and Jake looked at her with confusion. "Because then we wouldnt be where we are right now." and he smiled at her. They moved closer and kissed each other. This reunion they both waited for had finally arrived.

---------------

"Haley" Nathan yelled as he walked in the door. "Haley"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, it's so hard to get any work done when you're always beckoning me" she looked up as if she just saw him "Oh did I just say that out loud?"

"Cute" he said and kissed his wife

"What's in the box?" she asked noticing the big package he was carrying.

"A present for my lovely wife. You see, she recently went through this awful ecperience and now needs some cheering up." he smiled and handed her the box. She gently laid it on the ground and opened it up. Inside was a boxer puppy. She immediately formed tears. "What's the matter? I thought you would like it."

"No Nathan, I love it." and she scooped the puppy up in her arms. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Girl"

"Does it have a name?"

"No I left that for you." he said happily

"How bout..." she began as she stared at the tiny life in her arms "...Sophie" the puppy then licked Haley's chin. "I guess she likes it" she said as she smiled and kissed the wrinkled face. "Thanks Nathan" and she kissed him too.

"No problem, Sophie it is" and he patted the puppy's head.

------------------

"Brooke" Lucas called out at lunch

"Hey Luke. I was just heading to..." and she pointed in a direction acting like she had somewhere to be

"Brooke we really need to talk."

"Not now Luke"

"Please" he begged, he wanted so badly to talk to her.

"Can we do it later?" she asked

"Whenever, just please talk to me"

"Fine...meet me at my house at 8:30"

"Great" and she headed off inot the mass of people. No matter how bad she was feeling on the inside, she would not let it show on the outside. She was perceived as strong, and wasn't going to let anyone think otherwise.

---------------------

The state championship game was tomorrow night, so the guys had a light practice after school. However, Nathan, feeling they could always use more practice, told all the guys to be at the Rivercourt at 6 for a 2-hour practice. Haley was left alone to bond with Sophie. Realizing she didn't know what she was doing, she thought of calling someone. She immediately thought of Brooke, but figured she didn't need to be bothered with this with all that she was going through. Then she thought, maybe that's exactly what she needed. She called Brooke and invited her over. Brooke immediately fell in love with the puppy.

"She's adorable" she laughed as she played with it. Haley was right, this was exactly what Brooke needed right now.

---------------------

Jake and Peyton had spent the whole day out by the river. Jenny was left with Whitey so the two could bond. It seemed they had picked up exactly where they had left off. Everything seemed perfect. That evening, they went back to Peyton's to watch a movie and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------

"Come on in Luke" Brooke said as she passed the open screen door. She had seen his car pull up the driveway.

"Thanks" he said as he closed the door behind him

"So I'm guessing you want to get right to it, no romantic bittering, no awkward silences. Cause I mean lets face it, we've been getting good at those."

"Yeah I guess so" he managed to get out

"So what can I do for you?" she asked coldly. Yes she wanted to be with him, but not yet. She still wanted him to know what it was like to hurt.

"Um...well...you see the thing is...Haley told me to talk to you."

"Now did she?" how could Haley betray her like that. Well technically Haley didn't say anything so she didn't really betray her. But anger still rose inside Brooke. She didn't know why, but the outcome wasn't looking pretty for the person in close proximatey, which just happened to be Lucas. "Well then, I'm afraid Haley's made a mistake." she continued "I dont need to talk to you"

"Brooke I dont know what has happened, but you have definetly changed."

"And how so?" she barked back

"Because although we weren't officially back together, we decided to be civil. We kissed twice and you even spent the night. You were making progress with giving me another chance Brooke, so again I ask, what happened?"

"I dont know what to say Lucas. Maybe my feelings have changed."

"I dont believe that"

"Lucas, we dont always get a say with how others feel. I of all people should know that" and she gave him an ugly look

"Brooke please tell me what is going on" he was begging and getting a little emotional; knowing that the person he loved sat in front of him, and all of a sudden wanted nothing to do with him was killing him.

"I cant Lucas" she began to cry

"Why?" he shouted

"Because it would kill you" she bursted, crying and yelling at the same time. Lucas was taken aback. He now wondered what this news was; that was so bad Brooke couldnt tell him because she was afraid of hurting him. "I cant" she repeated between sobs. He walked over to her and put his hand on her lower back.

"Please just tell me" he said calmly

She shook her head as she continued to cry. Why couldnt she just let him in. She loved him and he obviously loved her. So why couldnt she let them be together.

"Please" be begged "let me in"

"I...I...I'm pregnant"

----------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nathan was awoken by the kisses of the newest addition to the family. He pulled the puppy off of him and rolled over to his wife, only to find the rest of the bed empty. Sophie sat on the bed and just sared at him, giving him the sad puppy face.

"Oh alright. I'll get up" he said grudgingly. He rose out of bed and went to the kitchen to feed Sophie. Once she was happy, he went outside to look for Haley. She was sitting on the front porch in her pj's drinking tea.

"Hey" he said trying not to scare her

"Hey" she responded without turning her head.

"What are you doing up already?"

"Couldnt sleep" there was a pause of awkward silence. "I just keep having that awful nightmare." she continued.

"I know" he said while wrapping his arms around her

"You do?"

"Yeah, you've been talking in your sleep lately" he said light-heartedly

"Oh"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" she said and as she got up to go back inside she kissed him on the forehead. "but I love you for caring" and she walked inside.

-------------------------

Brooke sat in her bed, thinking about what had happened the previous night. She had told him one of her secrets and there was no taking that back. Was she going to let him in all the way? That she didn't know. That night wasn't what she expected. He had said all the right words, and she couldnt help but love him more.

_"I'm pregnant" she repeated. She couldnt look at Lucas. She had stood up to tell him the news and couldnt bear to face him now. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. _

"Brooke, it's gonna be okay"

"How do you know?" she said between sobs

"I just know Brooke" she turned into him and buried herself in his chest. "It's going to be okay because I'm always gonig to be here Brooke, with you."

He had left shortly after and she immediately fell asleep because she was exhausted. As she lied in her bed that morning, she decided that that was alls he was going to tell him for now, especially with tonight being the state championship. Lucas needed to focus on only that. She got dressed and headed to the doctor's office for another appointment. She didn't need anyone to lean on, she was strong.

-----------------

Peyton awoke in Jake's arms, and felt the happiness and safety she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew he was awake too, but she didnt want to move. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said

"No I mean I love you, I'm in love with you"

He looked at her for a second and then kissed her. Their emotions and hormones over took them and they took their slow relationship to the next level.

-------------------------

Brooke sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to finally see her. She remembered the last conversation she had with Haley:

_"How bad is it Brooke?" Haley had asked _

"Not bad" she lied

"Brooke?"

She couldn't help but lie. Yes she had told Haley about her Leukemia, but she didnt need anyone to lean on. She was strong enough to handle it by herself, and didnt need anyone helping her through it. Brooke was interrupted in her thoughts by the doctor.

"Ms. Davis we're ready to see you now." she immediately shot out of her chair and followed the doctor down the hall into a room where she took a seat.

"So how are you today?" the doctor asked

"I feel great"

"That's good" the doctor mumbled as he wrote something down. "Well I'd like to take some more tests and then maybe start deciding on what you're planning on doing."

"Okay" Brooke agreed

The doctor drew some blood and did other routine stuff and then left the room. He re-entered the room and allowed some fresh air for Brooke as the door opened and closed.

"Well Ms. Davis, it seems that your body is continuing to produce white blood cells in a large amount. In that case, the Leukemia is getting worse. We really need to decide what we're going to do from here"

"Okay" she said. "What are my options?"

"Well, for short-time progress, we could give you some blood transfusions, which will give your body normal blood. But, this will not cure it. I of course recommend Chemotherapy."

Brooke nodded her head. All she knew was that she didnt want Chemo. She was a normal high school student, class president, cheerleading captain, and considered strong among her peers. Hell, she was Brooke Davis. But Chemo would change all that. And as far as she was concerned, she wasnt going to let her world fall around her.

"Thanks doctor, but I think I'm going to pass. I dont want to live the rest of my life in and out of treatments. I want to be a normal teenager, and Chemotherapy changes that. So I'm gonna have to pass."

"Well, I cant force you to do anything, but I will say you're making a grave mistake."

"Thank you" and she stood up and walked out of the room. She was giving up and she knew it, but she didnt care.

--------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brooke dressed herself in her all-too-common cheerleading outfit. Tonight was their last game, and she definitely wasn't going to miss it. Across town, Peyton and Haley were doing the same thing, with the same thing in mind. In a few hours, the Tree Hill Ravens would face the Charlotte Bobcats for the state title.

The boys were already at the gym, taking a look around and getting use to the court. Whitey thought it would be a good idea and the boys followed in suite.

Jake had told Peyton he would see her at the game, with Jenny. She was delighted. It seemed like the only thing on the town's mind was this game, and that's how they all wanted it.

---------------------------

"Errrr" the buzzer went off to sound the tip-off of the game. Nathan jumped as high as he could to get the ball first. He was successful. He immediately passed the ball to Skillz who ran it down the court and put up a layup.

"Score" Mouth screamed into his microphone. "The Ravens 2-0 only 5 seconds into the game. This is going to be one good game." Everyone in the stands cheered. The whole first quarter went the same, with the Ravens always on top. With 10 seconds left in the quarter, Nathan passed the ball to Lucas, who shot from the three-point line.

"Score again." Mouth screamed. "The Ravens are on fire."

Brooke looked down at Peyton. She really missed her best friend, but she didn't want her to know that. Peyton looked back at her and she immediately turned her head and began talking and laughing with Rachel; always keeping a close eye on Peyton.

"And with that buzzer the first quarter is over, with the Ravens ahead by 5."

After a little pep-talk by their coaches, the two teams returned to the court to begin the second quarter.

Jake and Jenny had walked in sometime after it had begun.

"Way to be late" Peyton yelled

"Sorry, fell asleep." He said and pointed at Jenny

"Gotcha" and she gave him a wink. Was Peyton finally moving on? Brooke wondered the same thing. Could this mean their friendship could reform?

There was cheering all around them and Brooke immediately came out of her thought to congratulate Nathan on scoring another basket. This was where she wanted to be. Not in some hospital.

---------------

At half-time, each team went to their rooms to have a half-time speech from their coaches. Still on the court were the adoring fans, and the cheerleaders. Peyton was in the stands talking to Jake and Jenny. Brooke, Haley, Rachel, and Bevin had formed a circle, and were busy talking. After a little while, Peyton had dismissed herself from them and went to join the circle. She was immediately accepted by everyone, except Brooke. The two just gave each other looks. Both aching to be with the other, but never admitting it.

In the team-room, Whitey was going on with his speech.

"Gentlemen, as you all know, tonight is my last game, and I wanted to be special. But damn, this game is magnificent. You boys are playing your hearts out, and I'm so greatful. Now you know I'm not gonna get weepy, but I just thought I would say that."

"Thanks Coach" Lucas said and all the boys joined in by nodding their heads.

"Now let's get out there and win." Whitey announced. "Nathan, I want you at the top of the key. Skillz will pass it in to Luke, who can make an upcourt pass to you. From there, there should be no one on you, and you'll have the open basket. If they want to foul, let them. We have some of the best free-throw shooters, so it will just be easy points." He finished and gave the boys a smile. "And thanks for making this the best season ever"

They all put their hands in a circle and on the count of three released them into the air while shouting Ravens!

As Whitey and the rest of the team left, Nathan held Skillz and Lucas back.

"What's up?" Luke asked

"Yeah, we need to get out there and woop those dawgs man" Skillz chimed in

"This game means a lot to Whitey. We need to make sure he gets the state title he's always waited for."

"I agree Nate, but this game is also important to all of us." Lucas said

"Yeah man" Skillz replied

"Then lets get out there and do it" Nate said and gave them each a smile. "For all of Tree Hill" and they exited the room.

-----------

During the third quarter, the bobcats seemed to have gained control of the game. They had scored 9 points within the first minute; leaving them leading the game by 4 points. They boys seemed to have given up, thinking that the game was over. Whitey noticed and called for a time-out.

"What the hell is going on out there? This is ridiculous. We're down by 4 points when we should be up by 50. We need to get out asses in this game boys, or I'm gonna ask the cheerleaders to play for you." He finished and they again went out on the court.

"Come on Ravens" Brooke yelled from the sideline and the rest of the squad joined in for a cheer.

With 5 minutes left in the entire game, the Ravens had regained their lead by 2 points. It seemed they had also regained their hope and will for the game. The lead kept switching back and forth the rest of the game, until there was 1 minute left. The bobcats were up by 2. The Ravens needed 2 to tie, and a three-pointer to win. Unfortunately, the other team had the ball. As they were dribbling up the court, Nathan was whistled at by the referee.

"Foul, number 23, charging." He said. Also, unfortunately, that was Nate's 5th foul, and he was now forced to spend the rest of the game on the bench.

The other team got to shoot two foul, shots, and they made one of them, putting them ahead by 3. The Ravens now needed to not only shoot a three-pointer, but also be fouled while their shooting; all in the matter of less than 1 minute. It wasn't looking too good.

Skillz passed the ball into Luke who instantly began dribbling down the court. He had to be the one. He knew, Whitey knew, and the rest of the team knew. He looked for some open spots to shoot and then waited for someone from the other team to join him, hoping that he could get him to foul him.

As the clock ticked down, Lucas knew it was now or never, he shot, the ball went in, and the whistle was blown. The whole gym burst with cheers.

"Lucas Scott just made the three, and now gets to shoot a foul shot. If he makes it, the Ravens win. If he misses, we'll go into overtime." Mouth continued the play-by-play.

Lucas stepped up the free-throw line. The ball in his hand. Everyone's eyes upon him. He concentrated hard on the task at hand. He collected the ball, and looked up at the hoop. But all he saw was Brooke. This beautiful girl who had his heart, and his child. His heart began to ache with what he once did to her. How could he have done that. As the ball flew through the air, everyone watched as it went in and the Ravens won the title, but their cheering was soon stopped as Lucas Scott fell to the gym floor.

--------


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas woke up to find Brooke by his side, holding his hand. The rest of his friends and family were circled around him. He wasn't in a hospital, but he was still lying on the gym floor. He had passed out from the overwhelming pressures around him. The game. The baby. Brooke. Everything piled up, and his body's way of dealing with it caused him to black out for a few minutes. He rose to a seated position.

"Did we win?" he asked as everyone continued to stare at him. After hearing his question they all chuckled.

"Yeah Luke, we did." Nathan replied

"Are you okay man?" Skillz asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he said as he rose to his feet. "I just got a little light-headed. That's all."

Brooke then realized she was still holding his hand and immediately let go. Lucas looked at her and smiled, and she returned the favor. She knew then that everything was going to be okay, as long as Lucas was in her life. She realized that she loved him to much to keep shutting him out.

---------

-3 days later

The buzz of winning states had finally dulled down. The trophy was in its new home, in Whitey's office. His dream had come true.

"Hey Luke" Brooke shouted down the hall

"Hey" he said turning around to greet her.

"So I was thinking" she said happily

"Yeah"

"I'm ready"

"Ready for what?" he asked with confusion

"To forgive you Luke. To put this petty feud behind us." she paused to look at his reaction "To be your girlfriend Luke" she finished. He still didnt say anything. "Well, I thought you would be more happy." and she turned to walk away

"No, I'm elated, I just didnt know what to say" he smiled at her

"Oh" she said a little embarrassed

They stared into each other's eyes. "Thank you" he said and he leaned down and kissed her. They walked to 3rd period together, holding hands.

---------------

Peyton had decided to skip school that day. She didnt want to miss a second with Jake and Jenny, afraid that if she blinked, it would all be gone as fast as it had begun. She was still lying in bed when Jake re-entered the room.

"Good morning" he said from the doorway

"Good morning" she responded sleepily. She yawned and stretched and smiled at the love of her life.

"I see we missed the alarm" he joked

"Yeah well, who needs school anyways"

"Funny"

"So why dont you join me in bed?" she asked coyly as she patted the empty space beside her

"You really know how to persuade a guy don't you." he said as he hopped in. She snuggled next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. They laid there, and let the morning sun swallow them together. They were so in love, and that's all that mattered.

----------------------

Haley was in the tutor center. She had just finished her last appointment for the day and was excited to finally get some rest.

_"Hey Brooke" _

"Hey Hales"

"Do you want to hang out today"

"I cant Haley, you see I'm dying and you didnt bother to save me." Haley's face is full of shock and sadness. She looks down and when she looks back up at Brooke, she's gone. And in place is a gravestone with Lucas standing over it.

"How could you Hales? How could you just let her die?" Lucas screams at her between sobs.

Haley jumped up and that's when she realized she had been dreaming. That stupid nightmare kept returning. She couldnt help but feel responsible for Brooke, I mean she knew about it and didnt bother to help her, or even tell anyone else about it. But what was she suppose to do without ruining her friendship with Brooke. She had sworn to her that she wouldnt say anything. Now, Haley had to live with this horrifying nightmare.

----------------

There was a knock at the door, and Peyton went downstairs to open it. She revealed Lucas standing on the porch.

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey Lucas"

"So I came by to see if you wanted to hang out today. I mean it seems recently we haven't been able to do anything"

"I know it sucks, but I have company" she said

"Oh okay, that's cool, maybe another time" and he turned to leave

"Luke"

"Yeah" as he turned back toward her

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For not being there. I dont want our friendship to change just because we're both dating again."

"Dont worry Peyton, it wont" he said and smiled and walked away. She closed the door and leaned against it, wondering why she just turned away one of her best friends.

------------------

Haley knocked on Brooke's door until she answered.

"Hey we need to talk" she said as she invited herself in

"What is it Hales?"

"I need to know Brooke. And I dont want any games. I need to know how bad it is, and what I can do to help, or I'm gonna be forced to find someone who can"

"Haley, I told you not to worry. I went to the doctor the other day and he said that it's getting better." she lied "I'm fine Hales. And you promised not to say anything"

"I know Brooke but..."

"Hales, listen to me, look at me. I'm fine. okay?"

Haley finally gave in to Brooke. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure. And I promise I won't say anything"

"Thanks" Brooke said and hugged her friend.

"But can I say one thing?" Haley asked

"Sure, anything"

"I think you should talk to Peyton. Now that you and Lucas are dating, and she's dating Jake, there's no reason you two can't heal your friendship. You'll need her Brooke, and I'm sure she needs you."

"Thanks Haley, I'll think about it." and she smiled as Haley left the house.

She didnt know how much longer she could continue to lie to her. It was getting harder and harder to. She wanted someone to be there for her, but she also wanted to be strong. And more importantly, she knew that if she told Haley that she turned down the Chemotherapy, Haley would be so mad at her, and try and force her to reconsidere. And she didnt need that right now. She walked up to her bedroom, where she sat alone.

-----------


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peyton was in her room drawing when her cell phone began to ring. The caller ID read Brooke.

"Hello" Peyton said into the receiver

"Peyton?"

"Yeah Brooke, what do you want?"

"Um...I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

"Meet me at the rivercourt at 8"

"Okay see you then" and they hung up the phone. Peyton was left wondering why Brooke had called her, and why she had been so nice. She also wondered what in the hell she wanted to talk to her about.

-----------

Nathan was coming out of the bathroom when he saw Haley leaving the apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I would take Sophie for a walk. Want to join?"

"Yeah, let me just put on a shirt"

"Do you have to?" Haley whined jokingly

"Cute" he said as he walked into the bedroom to grab a shirt. "I'll be right there."

He walked out and they headed outside for walk, the three of them. As they were walking down the street, Nathan could tell something was wrong with Haley.

"Haley, what's wrong. You've been down for quite some time now."

"I'm just really worried about Brooke"

"I know, I cant believe her and Lucas are going to have a baby"

"No, that's not it"

"Then what's the matter with her?"

"I promised I wouldnt say"

"Hales, we're married. We dont keep secrets from each other. And besides, Brooke's my friend too. If something's wrong with her, I would like to know."

Haley paused, contemplating her options. On one side, she couldnt keep secrets from Nathan. On the other, she didnt want to lose Brooke's trust. In the end, her love for both of them made her tell him.

"She was Leukemia Nate."

"Wow. I didnt see that one coming"

"Yeah, neither did I. It just makes me think how short and precious life is, you know?"

"Yeah"

"And I'm just worried that she hasnt been telling me the whole truth about how bad it really is."

"I'm sure she's fine if she says she is." he paused "How long has she known?"

"I'm not sure. She knew at least since I knew I was pregnant."

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Nathan started thinking about the night him and Brooke had sex. Was it just a cover up for her pain. Did she know then?

--------------------

That night at the rivercourt, as Peyton was walking up the nearby bench, Brooke was already there.

"Hey" Peyton said

"Hey"

"So you didnt bring me here to kill me did you?" Peyton asked half kidding half seriously

"No" Brooke said, she kind of chuckled as well

"Glad I could make you smile at least" There was a pause of awkward silence. "So what did you bring me here for then?"

"I needed to talk to you"

"Okay, what is it?" she could tell her friend was upset. Even though they hadnt been friends for a little while, she had known Brooke for 10 years, and knew when she was upset.

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

"Brooke..."

"Let me finish" she said interrupting Peyton "I'm sorry for treating you like shit when all you did was tell me the truth. You had the guts to come to me and I was an ass. I'm sorry. I've recently realized how much I need you in my life, and all I want to do is put this feud behind us." she paused "that's if you'll take me back." she added with a little smirk revealing her dimples.

"Wow, I'm sure that wasnt easy for you." she paused to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry too. Maybe then wasnt the right time to tell you, hell, I dont even know if I really love Lucas that way. I think I was just lonely. I mean Jake had ended things then, and I just really wanted to be loved, so I think I just overplayed my emotions for him as a friend. And for that I'm truly sorry. You're my best friend Brooke. And now that Jake's back, and Lucas and I are just friends, I would love nothing more than to go back to being just that."

She waited for Brooke's response. That's when she noticed that Brooke had begun to cry. She walked closer and put her arms around her brunette best friend. Finally, Brooke had let her back in, Jake was back, Lucas and her were friends. Peyton couldnt think of when she was happier; never knowing as Peyton was so happy, Brooke was slowly dying.

---------------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Prom was just around the corner for Tree Hill. Guys were already asking for dates, and girls were already buying their dresses. It seemed like everything was finally back to normal for the students.

"Lucas" Haley shouted as she closed her locker behind her

"Hey Hales. Excited about prom?" he asked as he pointed to a banner hanging above them promoting the magical night.

"Sure"

"Don't sound so enthused" he joked

"Sorry, there's just alot going on you know?"

"Like what?"

"With Brooke and stuff"

"Yeah I know, but we just gotta make it better for her and I think prom will do just that"

"I'm so glad she finally told you"

"I know, I knew something was wrong with her but..."

"Yeah and now that you know maybe you can help her through her sickness"

"Wait, what?" he asked so confused

"Her sickness Luke, the one she told you about" she was getting a little nervous that she had just said something she wasnt suppose to

"She didnt tell my anything except for the baby Hales, what is wrong with Brooke?"

"Nothing, I got to go." Haley said as she tried to turn and leave

"Haley, dont walk away. What is going on?"

"I cant say Luke, please" and she left him alone to worry.

----------------

"Peyton" someone yelled from behind her. She turned around to see Jake running toward her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm back in school. I wanted to be able to graduate with my friends and my girlfriend" he said smiling as he touched her chin

"Where's Jenny?"

"Daycare, and then she'll go to my parents"

"That's great." she said and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a little kissing, as if time had stood still. All was going so well in her life right now.

-------------------------------

After first period had ended, Lucas rushed out of the class room to find Brooke. He needed to know the truth, now. He knew she had just finished gym and would be by the cafeteria headed to math. He would stop her there.

"Brooke"

"Hey Luke" and gave him a kiss

"We need to talk" he siad hastily

"Sure, what's up" she was so perky and happy today. she wasnt expecting anything to go wrong

"Are you sick?"

"What" she looked around her to make sure no one had heard "What are you talking about?"

"Haley accidently said something and I need to know. Are you keeping something from me?"

"No Luke, I wouldnt do that."

"Brooke?"

"Not now Luke" she began forming tears. She was mad that Haley had said something, and she was mad that Lucas was bringing it up at school. She was even more mad at herself for not being stronger. "I got to go"

"I wish people would stop saying that to me today"

She gave him a look and walked away. It was the second time Lucas was left to worry.

-----------------

As everyone was heading to the parking lot after school had ended, Brooke confronted Haley about what had happened.

"Haley" before turning around she already knew who it was

"I'm sorry Brooke, I thought he knew"

"Why would he know?"

"He was saying how he was gonna be there for you and stuff and I just assumed that you told him. I'm so sorry"

"Well you know what they say when you assume things"

"Brooke?"

"Haley I thought I could trust you. That you were the one person I could still confide in, but I guess I was wrong again. Man I suck at picking friends."

"Brooke that's not fair."

"No Haley, what's not fair is the fact that I get screwed everytime. I must be high when I pick my friends or something because I'm always the one who gets the short end of the stick"

"Brooke I'm sorry. It was an accident" Haley was getting upset that this one slip of the tongue could cost her a friendship. And more importantly, she was worried for Brooke, more than Brooke would ever know, and she didnt know what to do about it. And not being her friend was the worst thing.

"I can't do this anymore"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Just then Nathan walked up to them

"Hey guys" he said as he kissed his wife

"Hey Nate" Brooke replied.

"So how are you feeling today" completely forgetting the fact that he wasnt suppose to know

"You told him too? Geez Haley, why dont you put it on a poster and display it around the school."

"Brooke?" Haley pleaded

"I got to go" and she stormed off

"I really messed up this time" Haley whispered and Nathan gave her a hug

"It's gonna be okay, Haley. It's gonna be okay."

----------------------

As they entered Peyton's room, Jake immediately noticed the dress hanging from her closet door.

"Already have a date, I see? Damn, I was hoping to go with you. Oh well, guess I'll find some other girl" he smiled

"Yeah, you see this guy didnt really ask me as much as I just assumed he would so I bought the dress"

"Oh, is this guy cute"

"He's alright" she smiled coyly as he ran toward her and began tickling her

"Funny" he said

"Yeah I know, I'm hillarious" They fell on the bed together.

He turned his head toward her. "No seriously, will you go with me?"

"Of course" she said and leaned into him to kiss him.

-----------

Rachel drove Mouth home today from school, since he still had a bike, and driving with Rachel was so much better.

"Thanks Rach"

"No problem Mouth, now give me some mouth" she giggled. They kissed eachother goodbye. Just as Rachel was about to pull away Mouth turned around.

"Rachel, will you be my date for prom?"

"It would be my pleasure" she said and drove off, leaving Mouth in full bliss.

-------------

"Brooke we really need to talk" Lucas said as he followed her to her car.

"I cant Lucas"

"Why"

"Because there's nothing wrong. I dont know what Haley was talking about"

"Brooke please stop lying to me" he pleaded

"Lucas" she turned around and stared him in the eyes. Tears were forming at the corners of her own. She put her hands in his. "I cant tell you, okay? Not yet."

"Why?" he was getting emotional himself

"I just cant. I'm not ready to. Please Luke, just leave it at that, okay? I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere." she lied the best she could. She fought back the tears to make sure she looked as strong as possible

He stared at her for a little, hoping he could trust her. "Fine" he said and leaned down and kissed her. "Promise?"

"Promise" she leaned into him. She buried herself in him. Because when she was in his arms, she felt the safest and strongest, a feeling she desperately wanted to have.

--------------


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tonight was prom, the best night of their senior year. So they thought.

Peyton was in her room curling her hair when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She turned around to find Brooke standing in the doorway holding her dress.

"So it's tradition to get ready together" she smiled at Peyton

"Yes it is" Peyton smiled back. She was glad that they patched up their friendship.

Brooke walked in and hung her dress up on the closet door next to Peyton's.

"So I see you're wearing your hair curly, how should I wear mine?" Brooke asked staring in the mirror. She wanted this night to be perfect. She didnt know how many more perfect nights she was going to get.

"I'm sure Lucas will love you either way, but personally, I love it straight"

"Sounds good"

They began getting ready for the magical evening.

-------------------

"Nathan I need in the bathroom" Haley shouted from the bedroom

"Yes, yes, I'm almost done." he said as he jumped out of the shower.

"I still need to get my shower and I dont want to be late"

"We're not going to be late Hales" he chuckled. He walked out of the bathroom and she quickly stepped by him to get in.

"Can you at least tell me what color the dress is so I can match, since you wont let me see it"

"It's light blue" she shouted back from the bathroom

"Are you sure I cant see it" he hoped

"No" she shouted "It's a surprise" he smiled and began getting ready himself.

----------------

"So where's Jake?" Brooke asked while straightening her hair

"He's at his parents' getting ready. I didnt want him here for that" she smiled

"Gotcha" The two were enjoying their time together. It was as if nothing had come between them in the first place. All of a sudden Brooke got an awful pain. She dropped the straightener to the floor and began stumbling toward the bed.

"Peyton" she tried to get out, but she was too weak, no voice was heard. She didnt make it to the bed before collapsing to the floor.

"Are you okay out there?" Peyton asked from the bathroom "Dont be dropping things" she joked. When she didnt get an answer, she walked out of the bathroom and immediately noticed her best friend lying on the floor. She ran over to her, in what seemed like slow motion. She frantically checked her pulse to make sure she was still breathing. Tears were streaming down her face. Everything was back to normal between them, and now? She didnt want to think what was going to happen. She picked up her phone and dialed 911 and then called Lucas.

"Lucas, it's Brooke"

"Hey Brooke"

"No, not talking, Brooke fainted or something and now she's lying on my floor. I called 911 but I thought you should know" She didnt receive an answer because he had dropped his phone and immediately head out the door to Peyton's.

--------------

As Brooke was rushed to the hospital, the rest of Tree Hill continued to get ready for their night. Mouth had rented a limo for the group and was going to pick up Rachel first and then head over to Nathan and Haley. From there, it was on to Lucas and Brooke, and then to Bevin and Skillz. Finally, they would pick up Peyton and Jake. He had no idea that those plans would slowly start to change.

--------------

Lucas and Peyton were sitting beside Brooke's bed, waiting for her to wake up. Neither of them knew what was wrong with her, but they knew it wasnt good. After an hour or two, Lucas looked at Peyton, her hair already done.

"You should go back home and finish getting ready. Prom is in like 1 hour"

"I'm not gonna leave her Luke. I can't do that again"

"Peyton, please. It's what she would have wanted"

"Luke" she stared at him, confused as to what she was to do.

"Peyton, go. I'll stay here with her."

After hesitating for a few minutes, she realized it was for the best. Lucas would be there when she woke up, and she knew Brooke would have wanted to go to her prom. "Okay fine" and she got up to leave "Thanks Luke"

"No thank you. I'm glad you were there for her Peyton. Real glad"

She smiled at him and walked out of the door. Lucas got up and walked closer to the bed. Brooke, his life in more ways then one, was lying in hospital bed, and there was nothing he could do. She had lied to him. Something was going on. But he couldnt be mad at her. He just looked at her and all the anger exited his body. He slowly manuevered himself into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep beside her.

----------------

The rest of the gang headed off to prom. Mouth had called Peyton to make sure everything was still as it was planned. It was then she had informed him and the others that Brooke was in the hospital, and Lucas and her wouldnt be joining them.

"Is she okay?" he asked with concern. He loved Brooke and never knew things were this bad.

"I dont know, she didnt wake up before I left."

"I see" From there Mouth called Nathan and Haley to inform them

"What?" Haley gasped "I got to get over there. She needs me"

"There's nothing you can do right now, Lucas is there for her"

"But Nathan, she needs me. I told her I would always be there for her through this." she began forming tears in her eyes.

"Haley"

"I messed it up. I betrayed her trust. It's no wonder she didnt want to tell me the truth."

"Haley dont beat yourself up over it. She's going to be fine, okay? You dont know how bad it is, so dont worry."

Haley didnt know what to do.

"It's going to be okay Hales. We can stop over there after prom if you would like"

"Okay" she finally agreed

----------------

Brooke awoke to find Lucas' arms still wrapped around her. She turned slowly toward him

"Hey" she said very faintly

"Hey. I was worried I was going to lose you" he said as he rubbed the side of her face.

"You're not going to lose me Luke" she smiled. He leaned over and kisssed her forehead.

"So what's going on Brooke?"

She began crying, not knowing why she had finally broken down, and wasnt scared to let him in and see her weakness. "I have Leukemia Luke"

He also began to form tears. How could the love of his life be dying. That just want possible.

"I'm dying Luke" she continued

He started crying. "I'm so sorry I wasnt here for you Brooke"

"Luke" she said crying back

"I love you pretty girl" and he wiped stray hair from her face

"I love you too" and they lied there, together. The rest of world going on around them.

----------------------

Everyone else was having a fantastic time at prom. In a few minutes they would announce who the prom king and queen were.

------------------------

Lucas got out of the bed and turned on the radio. It was a commercial.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked

"Can I have this dance?"

"What?"

"It's our senior prom, and I want to give you a night you'll never forget."

She blushed as a single tear came rolling down her cheek.

"I look like crap Luke"

"You've never looked more beautiful in you life" he walked over to the bed and held out his hand.

-----------------------

"Okay" Principal Turner called from the stage. "Tonight is all about magical moments. So tonight, our king and queen are Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Everyone clapped their hands, looking around to where they were. Haley had begun walking up to the Principal to tell him the awful news.

"I see" he said "Well, it seems they couldnt make it tonight so everyone can enjoy this next one." he said and stepped off stage. All the couples united on the dance floor, and encircled the spot where the happy couple would have danced their winning dance.

---------------------

"Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol had come on the radio. Brooke put her hand in Lucas' and he helped her out of bed. He twirled her around him and then encased himself around her. They stood there, swaying to their song, not thinking about the future that lied ahead of them.

"This is perfect Luke, thank you"

"Anything for you" he smiled and kissed her.

They finished the evening that way. It seemed they had gotten their dance afterall.

----------------

This is one of my fav so I hope you like it!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Brooke and Lucas were awoken the following morning by the doctor. He told Lucas that he would have to wait outside the room for a little while he ran some more tests and then talked to Brooke about her options again.

"It's okay Doctor. If you don't mind, I would like him to say." Brooke pleaded, she was finally allowing someone in her life.

"Okay" the doctor agreed and Lucas sat back down.

The doctor performed the tests and then left the room.

"Thanks" Brooke said

"I told you I would be here for you and I meant it. Whatever you want I'm here." He leaned over and gave her another kiss.

The doctor came back in.

"Well Ms. Davis, I'm afraid the news is not good. Like I told you before, the cancer is continuing to spread."

She looked down at her lap and Lucas grabbed her hand for support.

"I would like to take this time again to urge you to take Chemotherapy. It may be your only chance of surviving."

She looked at Lucas and he stared back. All that was going through his head was why she hadn't taken it in the first place.

"How long do I have without the Chemo?" he couldn't believe she was actually even asking this question

"About 9 months."

She let a tear slide down her face. She squeezed Lucas' hand as hard as she could. She was falling and needed someone to catch her.

"Can I have a little time to think." She asked the doctor

"Of course. Just let me know when you have reached a decision." And he left the room

"Brooke, why do you even need to think about it. Of course, you're taking the Chemo."

"Lucas I don't know"

"How don't you know?" he was so confused why she was giving up when the solution was in reach.

"I know it's a good thing and all but it would change me Luke, and then everyone would know, and…" she saw her world slipping between her grasp

"Brooke, it's the only way for you survive. That's way more important than people knowing Brooke. I cant believe we're even discussing this."

"Luke, this is a big decision I must make"

"But what happens when you're not here Brooke. What about your family? What about your friends? What about me? What about our child?" he began to cry and she was already crying "Brooke we need you. I need you. I need you to be here with me"

She didn't know what to say. Yeah Chemo would change her. And yeah it would probably get worse before it started getting better. But she couldn't give up. Not when the love of her life was pouring his soul onto hers in hopes of her agreeing to fight for her life. How could she have been so selfish. She had other people in her life that would be affected by the decision she made.

She looked up at him, tears falling from both of their eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms.

"I'll do it Luke. I'll do it for you" he kissed the top of her head

"Thank you"

"Anything for you" she said and closed her eyes and let him hold her forever.

-------------------

Haley was getting ready to leave when Nathan woke up.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I told you, I need to go see her"

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No I got it." She said and left the apartment.

-------------

There was a knock at the door and Haley walked into the hospital room. Brooke was sitting up in bed and Lucas was sitting next to her.

"Hey" Haley said faintly.

"Hey Hales" Lucas responded.

Brooke looked at her and began to form tears. Lucas knew the two needed to talk so he decided to leave.

"I'm just gonna go get some coffee" and he walked out the door, winking at Haley as he left.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I never meant to betray you. All I wanted was what was best for you honestly."

"Haley I understand. I needed to tell him, but I was just scared."

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No Hales."

"Thank God. I don't think I could stand not to talk to you."

They both laughed. Haley sat on the chair next to the bed and they shared a moment of silence.

"So how was prom?" Brooke finally asked

"It was awesome, but it would have been a lot better if you guys would have been there. Oh that reminds me, you guys won king and queen."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"That's awesome" and then she began to form more tears.

"What is it?" Haley asked "I thought that would be good news"

"No it is…it's just we weren't there and I'm sure Lucas would have wanted to be there and…"

"Brooke, he was here with you. I think that's the only place he would have wanted to be" she smiled at her friend

"Yeah I guess you're right."

After another pause, Haley finally asked the question: "So Brooke, how bad is it really?"

"It's not good." She fought back all the tears she wanted to cry. She still wanted to look as strong as possible, but she realized it was time to tell Haley the truth. "The cancer is spreading rather quickly through my body and the doctor gave me 9 months to live."

"Oh God" Haley gasped as she put her hands to her mouth.

"But, that was before I accepted Chemo. I mean even with that there's no 100 guarantee, but it's a better chance." She waited for Haley to say something. Then Lucas walked back into the room.

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked as he peeked his head inside the door.

"Yes it is my king" Brooke responded

"What?"

Haley moved toward the door to leave. She smiled at Brooke and then turned toward Luke and whispered in his ear. "Your queen is waiting" and she patted him of the shoulder and left.

--------------

Peyton sat by her computer when Haley walked in.

"Hey there" she said

"Hey Haley" Peyton replied as she turned around "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping we could talk about Brooke"

"Is she okay?" Peyton asked with worry

"For now. She's stronger than she'll ever know. She has Leukemia Peyton, and the signs arent looking good."

"How long does she have?"

"Without the Chemo, the doctor gave her 9 months" Peyton's eyes grew wide. "But I'm sure the coaxing of someone special, she agreed to take Chemo."

"Thank God for that" Peyton replied.

"She really needs her friends right now Peyton, but I'm sure she'll never admit that."

"That's true. Brooke Davis has always been stubborn." They both smiled at that. In that moment, they both made a pact to be there for their friend, to support her, and to give her love, tough or not, even when she didn't want it. They realized they needed Brooke Davis in their lives, and they vowed not to let her leave them anytime soon.

----------------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Brooke was released from the hospital that morning. Lucas had taken her home and tucked her in bed saying she needed her rest.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked

"No that's okay, really, you've done enough"

"It sure doesnt seem that way" he paused taking in the beauty around her. Although she would probably think she looked hideous, he thought she never looked more beautiful. "Alright well then if I'm not needed I'm gonna go. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for your first chemo treatment."

"Okay sounds good" she replied. He leaned down and kissed her and then gave her another one on her forehead before exiting the room. She immediately got out of bed and headed for the shower. There was no way she was going to spend another day lying in bed.

------------------

Peyton awoke to find Jake packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" she asked with confusion

"I need to go Peyton"

"What? Why?"

"I need to clear my head for a few days."

"Was it something I did? Something I said?"

"No Peyt, I...I...just need some space and time."

"Jake I dont understand" she was beginning to cry. He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll explain everything when I get back, okay?" she nodded her head, still not understanding. She was so confused why he needed to leave, let alone not tell her the reason. He kissed her one last time and then headed out the door. She fell down on her bed and let the tears fall from her cheeks.

----------------

There was a knock at the door and Brooke hurried as fast as she could to get to it. She opened it to find Peyton standing there.

"Hey Brooke."

"Peyton" she loved her best friend that she did, but it was still hard to forgive her for everything. That feeling would always be there she assumed. "Come on in" she motioned for Peyton to enter.

"Thanks"

"So what can I do for you?" Brooke asked as she opened the fridge to grab a soda

"Well, I know this is awful timing, but I had a really bad day, and that usually meant coming to you. And I debated that considering all that you're going through lately but I hope it's okay"

"Of course Peyt. I hate when people treat me differently. That's the reason why I didnt want people knowing in the first place."

"Well you know I'll never treat you differently. You'll always be snobby ol' Brooke Davis to me" Peyton joked and Brooke couldnt help but form a smile as well.

"So what happened today P. Sawyer"

"Jake left"

"What? Like he just left or..."

"I actually dont know. He said he needed some space and time and that he'd explain when he got back but"

"Than I'm sure everything will be okay"

"I guess. It just sucks you know?"

"Yeah I know" The girls sat together and talked about boys the whole afternoon. They remembered the memories they shared and talked about the crap going on now. "Thanks Peyton for letting me forget about all the shit that happened between us. I missed just being able to talk to you. You always seem to allow me to forget all the bad things going on"

"I do what I can" she smirked

"Thank you for that"

"No thank you for giving me another chance. I know I wouldnt have."

"Yeah but whose life can survive without a crazy best friend"

Peyton paused. Brooke had just called her her best friend. Although they seemed to have patched up their differences, she didnt know they were pretty much back to normal. It made her so happy to hear that. "Well, if I'm your crazy best friend, then you're definitely mine."

------------

"Hey Hales" Lucas said into the receiver "what can I do for you"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you"

"For what?"

"For being there for Brooke. She really needed someone and you were there for her."

"I will always be there"

"I know. I also wanted to thank you for convincing her to take Chemo. I'm sure she didnt want to at first."

"Yeah, but no one can resist my charm"

"That's true" she laughed "Thanks. We all need her in our lives"

"Ain't that the truth." there was a pause of silence "well I'm gonna get back to basketball if that's okay"

"yeah that's fine. Thanks again"

"No problem" and they hung up the phone. Lucas turned back around to Jake, who was sitting beside him in the car.

"Sorry, Haley was talking about Brooke...and I couldnt ignore the call"

"That's cool. You didnt tell her who you were with did you?"

"No I didnt. So what's with the undercover Jake? It's kind of different dont you think?"

"Yeah I guess. I just have some things I need to do and I need your help."

"Okay" and they drove off down the road

----------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

-this is one of my fav...hope you like it

Lucas awoke in a horrible sweat. He must have been having a terrible dream or something because he couldnt fall back a sleep. He walked to the fridge and got a glass of milk when his mom came in.

"What are you doing up?" she asked

"Couldnt sleep. You?"

"Same. Want to talk about it" him and his mom seemed to always be able to talk to each other about anything. But with her next child on the way, and another absentee father, he didnt seem it was right to bother her with his problems.

"Na, it's okay. I just had a bad dream." he took a sip of the milk "Do you want to talk about you?" he asked hoping to change the subject

"Stomach pains"

"Is that normal" he asked with worry

"I'm fine Luke. The baby's fine too." she got up and headed back to her room "You should get some rest" she said and turned out the kitchen light behind her and left him sitting, thinking how all this could be happening to him, a senior in high school.

----------------------

Later that morning, Lucas picked Brooke up to take her to the doctor's. The car ride there was rather silent because Brooke was nervous and didnt want to talk about it, and Lucas knew both of those things. They sat in the waiting room, silent as well, until her name was finally called.

"Hello Ms. Davis" the doctor said as the they took a seat. "I'm going to be taking care of you from now on. My name is Dr. Rosenburg. How are you feeling today?"

"Good" she answered simply.

"Well you were scheduled for your first chemo treatment today, but after reviewing your files with the first doctor you saw here, Dr. Krupp, I noticed that you were pregnant."

"Yes I am"

"Well. unfortuantly, you cant take chemo while you are pregnant. I'm not sure why Dr. Krupp didnt mention this to you."

"Oh" she whispered. Now what? Another decision? She hoped not.

"So you're going to have to make another choice Ms. Davis. To either continue with your pregnancy and then start chemo afterward, or begin chemo now and have an abortion. The choice is completely up to you."

She didnt know what to do. She didnt really want to be pregnant, but that didnt mean she wanted to abort it. She hated these awful decisions she had to make. Either way it seemed like she was making the wrong choice.

"Do you need a few minutes to talk it out with your husband" he said as he pointed toward Lucas who had been sitting there taking it all in.

"Oh, um we're not married, he's just my um boyfriend" she finally spit out."

"My apology. Would you two like a little time"

"Yes please" she said as the doctor exited the room. Lucas was still staring at the floor when he had left. He finally looked up at Brooke when he realized that she had begun to cry. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. This poor girl couldnt get a break in the world. It seemed when one thing was getting better, another thing fell to the ground. And she was caught in the middle of it all.

----------------

Peyton called Jake's cell phone around lunchtime. When his voicemail picked up, she hung up the phone. She was starting to get a little worried. How could he leave her right now, with all that was going on with Brooke. She was about to puck up her latest drawing when her phone rang. She ran over to it, hoping that it was Jake calling her back. It was Haley.

"Hey Peyt"

"Oh hey"

"What, am I not good enough" she said sarcastically

"I was hoping it was Jake"

"Still hasnt called"

"No"

"I'm sure he's fine Peyton"

"I know...so what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you could watch Sophie tonight. She's still too young to leave alone all night, and Nathan and I kind of want to go out."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks so much"

"Yeah no problem. When do you want me to pick her up?"

"Around 5?"

"Sounds good"

"Thanks again" and they hung up. She was glad to help her friend, and glad that she had something to do tonight so she wouldnt spend it thinking about Jake.

-----------------

The doctor came back in the room as soon as he left, at least thats the way it felt to the two sitting in the room.

"Have we reached a verdict yet?" he asked

Brooke looked from Lucas to her stomach. How could one person make such a decision. One way, she was selfish for thinking about herself. The other way she was basically killing herself. How the hell could anyone make that decision.

"I'm sorry Luke" she breathed and then turned toward the doctor "I've decided to wait on the chemo."

"Wait Brooke" Lucas tried to stop her

She silenced him

"If thats what you want but I have to say that this could cause worse problems for you in the near future, for you and the baby."

"I know. But this is what I want"

"Ok then. Well in that case, your baby is looking fine right now. I would like you to come back in a week for another check up."

"Ok" she said not turning to look at Lucas. They got up and headed out of the room. Once they were in the car he finally spoke up.

"You can't do this Brooke. Chemo is the only way you have of beating this."

"Lucas I cant do that to our baby."

"What about you?" he was angry with her for not thinking what would happen if she wasnt here

"It's always about me Luke. It always has been. I need to do this. I coulnt live with myself if I would get an abortion."

"But thats the thing Brooke, you might not be living."

There was silence. She became so angry and so upset all at the same time. Angry that he brought it up, sad that it was true. He realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Brooke"

"Lucas, this is what I want to do, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind. You can either be here with me or leave, either way my decision remains the same."

He paused, watching a tear trickle down the side of her cheek. "Of course I'm going to be here Brooke."

"Why?" she couldnt believe what she just said. Yes of course she's been wondering it, but she never wanted to bring it up, least of all right now.

"What?"

There was no turning back now. "Why Lucas, why will you always be here for me."

"Because I love you Brooke"

"But why, I need to know why?"

"Because you're the one."

"How do you know that at 18 Luke, it's just not possible."

"Are you saying you dont have the same feelings?" he was getting upset that this conversation was even happening.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just need to know why?"

"I just know Brooke. When I'm around you all I want to do is be closer to you. When I'm not with you, all I think about is being with you. You make me laugh, you make me cry, but most of all you make me feel. You have one of the kindest hearts I've ever seen, but yet you guard it like a jewel. You are as strong as hell, and I love the challenge of getting you to let me in. Brooke, I want to be with you everyday of my life. I love you. I LOVE you Brooke, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She was definetly crying by this point of the conversation. She loved him too, but she wondered how he could put up with her sometimes. Her emotions were always shakey, one feeling one time, another a second later. How could a guy put up with that? But after this speech he had just given her, how could she not completely love him back.

"You're the one Brooke. There's no one else for me. I just want you to realize that I need you in my life. I need you to be here. With me."

He slid over and held her in his arms. She was so broken, and he didnt know how to fix her. She was killing herself, but he had to be there for her, no matter what. She cried into his arms until she finally calmed down.

"I love you" she whispered

He smiled

"I love you" she said and kissed him so passionately their hearts melted. He was finally in, and there was no way he was ever going to let her go again. She had his heart, and he finally had hers.

---------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jake debated whether calling Peyton when he had arrived at his destination. She needed to know the truth, but he didn't want to hurt her, again. The truth was he had to go back to take care of some more legal problems with Jenny and Nikki. The thing was Nikki got tired of the half-time mother thing and still wanted Jenny all to herself. When Jake came back to Tree Hill to find Peyton, it had been the one chance she needed to make another case. He didn't want to tell Peyton because he knew that she would want to come with, and that couldn't happen, not again. He loved Peyton, this was true, but he didn't know if he could be with her. Because every time it seemed that things were going to be okay, Nikki always got in the way.

As he sat at the courthouse, waiting for the trial to begin, he decided to call Peyton.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Hey Peyt"

"Jake, where are you? I've been worried sick"

"Please don't worry. I'm fine"

"Where are you? Why did you leave?" she had so many questions and it seemed like so little time.

"I had to leave Peyton."

"Why?"

"Because Nikki made another case"

"What?"

"She wants Jenny to herself Peyton, and me leaving caused her to form another trial. I had to go back"

"Why didn't you tell me. I would have come with you"

"That's why I didn't tell you. You see, you couldn't have come with me. Your life is in Tree Hill, whether you like it or not. All your friends and family are there. You'll be graduating in a month, you need to stay there. And that's why I didn't tell you."

"Jake?"

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I knew it was for the best"

"So when are you coming back"

"That's the other thing. Depending on what happens today will depict my future. I might have to stay here Peyton, which means I wont be coming back." she began to cry "please don't cry Peyton. My heart couldn't take that right now"

"Jake I love you and I want to be with you"

"I know Peyton but things happen, and we have to go with the flow. If it's meant to be, we'll see each other again." she didn't know how to react. It was as if he was giving up on their relationship just because he wasn't in Tree Hill. She couldn't understand how two people who loved each other couldn't be with each other. It was just stupid.

----------------------

Brooke awoke in Lucas' arms. They had fallen asleep together. She stayed wrapped in his arms, loving the way she was feeling. It was as if time had stopped, and none of the bull shit they had gone through, and are going through, was going on. It was just the two of them against the world. She kissed his chest. How could one person love someone else this much? He began to stir and she looked up at him. He smiled at her and she leaned up and gave him a kiss. Just then Karen walked in.

"What is going on in here?"

Startled Luke "Mom, It's not what you think"

"It better not be, not in my house"

"Karen, we just fell asleep, that's all." Brooke tried to defend herself.

"Lucas, kitchen, now." she barked before exiting the room. He quickly got up and followed her. Brooke continued to lie in the bed, she didn't want to go home. Mostly because this house was more of a home than any other house she had been in.

"Mom honestly, nothing happened. We just fell asleep"

"Luke I don't want that in my house."

"Mom, I have some news"

"Oh this cant be good"

"Brooke's pregnant"

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about Luke, don't you see?"

"Mom"

"I mean you're only in high school with your whole future ahead of you, and Brooke and…"

"Mom"

"Why weren't you guys thinking?"

"She has cancer" he finally spit out which caused Karen to stop talking and look at her son.

"What?"

"She has Leukemia and has decided not to take the Chemo so she could keep the baby."

"Oh my God" she just stared at him wondering how this poor girl had all this going on, and she couldn't even tell. "Is she okay?"

"She's stronger than she'll ever know"

"Have you talked about what you guys are going to do?"

"We want to be together. Mom, I love her with all my heart and I would do anything for her, to make her happy"

"I'm so glad to hear that" she smiled at him. Yes they may have bumpy roads ahead, but Karen was so proud of her mature son. "Go back into her son, she needs you"

"Thanks mom" and he kissed the top of her head and walked back into the bedroom to find that Brooke had fallen back asleep. It seemed she had been getting more and more tired lately. He covered her back up and then curled up beside her.

------------------

"Okay so she gets fed around 6 or 7 and then take her out at least two more times tonight."

"Okay Hales, its not like I don't know how to take care of dog. I mean how hard can it be?"

"I know, I've just grown to love her, and this is our first night without her"

"She's a dog Haley, not a kid"

"I know but…"

"I get it. I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Haha" she handed Peyton the bag of dog food "thanks again for doing this"

"Yeah no problem. So where are you guys going?"

"We've decided to go to Charlotte and spend the night there"

"Oooo, sounds fun"

"I hope so" Haley smiled "Alright Sophie, you're going with Aunty Peyton. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon" she kissed her furry companion "I love you"

"Haley it's a dog, and it's one night"

"I know but I cant help but love her, look at her"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go Sophie" she picked up the dog and headed out of the apartment. "Have fun Hales"

"Thanks again"

---------------

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?" Brooke asked as Lucas led her down the street. She had gone home some time and he told her to be ready to go by 9 and that it was a surprise.

"Cant say yet"

"Oh come on Luke"

"We're almost there"

"Fine" she said finally giving in. They walked a little farther until he began to turn down a path that led into the woods. "Are you planning on killing me or …."

"No, you'll see"

There was a clearing up ahead, and as they walked into it, the moon provided them with light.

"Oh my God Lucas, it's beautiful."

He sat down on a blanket he had brought and she sat down next to him. "I hope you like it. I called in some special favors"

"Like what?" she asked with confusion "did you have to pay the moon and the stars or something"

"You're cute, but no"

"Than what are you talking about"

"You'll see" just then a deer ran by

"A deer"

"No, that's just an added bonus"

"Then what is it?" she was getting very impatient.

"This" he said and pulled out a box.

"What is this?" she stared confusedly

"A present. Open it" he begged. She took the box from his hand and opened it. It was a beautiful while gold ring. "Do you like it?" he asked

"I love it, but what is it for?" she asked

"It's a promise ring. I want to be with you Brooke. I love you and no one else. This ring is just a material representation of those feelings for you."

"Luke, this is….beautiful." she said

"I told you, I'm here for you and will always be"

"I know Luke" and she leaned over and kissed him. They sat there in the beautiful clearing, completely in love with each other. The world as they knew it was almost perfect.

-------------


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nathan and Haley woke up in their hotel room in Charlotte. It had been a fantastic evening for the two of them, exactly what they needed.

"Good morning beautiful" Nathan sighed as he kissed his wife "We better start getting ready to head back. Poor Peyton has been with Sophie for a long time now."

"I know, I just don't want to leave this place. This had been a special weekend"

"I know" Nathan said kissing his wife again before finally getting out of bed.

"No, not yet. Please. Just a little longer" she urged as she patted to the bed

"Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Haley James Scott?" he flirted

"Oh man, I thought you know." she smirked "honey, you've already been seduced" she smiled as he hoped back in bed.

-------------------------

Peyton awoke to the barking of a dog. It took her a little bit to realized that she was the person with the dog. She quickly got out of bed and headed to the door to take the puppy out. Although she loved Nathan and Haley, she couldn't wait to give Sophie back. As Peyton was waiting outside, she thought of what she was going to do today. She thought maybe she'd give Brooke a call.

---------------------

Brooke was awoken by her own shivering. They had fallen asleep out in the clearing of the woods, and now it was cold. She curled into Lucas, hoping to get a little warmer. He covered her with his own body. Taking in all the beauty around him, not only the natural surrounding, but also the beauty of the woman lying underneath him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he didn't know how he could have ever disappointed her, let alone twice. He was ashamed and mad at himself. He knew he would never do it again, and all he cared about now was taking care of her now. He kissed her and then moved to her neck. He wanted to be with her forever, but he wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. He continued to kiss her body, providing the warmth she needed to feel comfortable.

---------------------

"Hey Peyt" Haley said at the door, greeting not only her friend but their dog. She immediately scooped her into her arms and swarmed her with kisses. "Thank you so much for taking care of her"

"No problem, just glad to help"

"Thanks"

"So did you guys have a fun time" she asked

Haley and Nathan exchanged a smile

"I'll take that as a yes" Peyton smiled

"So what do you have planned for today?" Haley asked curious as to what was going on in Tree Hill

"Nothing. With Jake gone, I don't really do all that much,"

Haley, fully aware of the struggles between her, Brooke, and Lucas, kind of felt sorry for her "why don't you come over tonight. We can order pizza and rent a movie or something"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you guys rather be alone"

"We just had a whole weekend" Haley responded

"Yeah, I'm kind of sick of her" Nathan joked "you can have her" he gently pushed her toward Peyton

"Haha" Haley faked laughed "so what do you say?" turning back to Peyton

"Okay, I'm in" she said

------------------------

"Wait" Brooke said interrupting Lucas

"What is it?"

"I want to do it"

"Want to do what?"

"I want to take the chemo"

"What?" he said as he slid off of her and layed next to her

"I want to take the chemo Luke. I want to BE with you" she exhaled

"But that means you'd have to…."

"I know" she said a little upset

"Are you sure you want to do that"

"I realized that you are more important." and she kissed him. She realized that her life at this moment was more important. And the fact that the baby might not even be his, was another problem she still faced. She didn't want to do that to Lucas. To birth a child that wasn't his. It wasn't fair to him to have to live with a mistake she had made with Nathan. She wasn't even sure if she was going to tell if just yet. In fact, she knew she wasn't going to tell him right now, but she knew having this baby was not the right thing to do. "and besides" she added "we can always have one at another time" she smiled at him

"Look, you know I'm by you 100. Whatever you want to do, I'll do it too. I just want you to be happy" he said

"This is what I want"

"Then it's what I want too" he smiled. They kissed each other a few more times before they realized that they should probably be heading back.

------------------------

"Hello again Ms. Davis."

"Hello"

"And I believe you're Lucas Scott?"

"Yes" Lucas replied while shaking the doctor's hand

"So, what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked

"I've decided to go ahead with the chemo."

"Okay, well then I'm sure you're aware of what needs to be done before that"

"Yes I am" she grabbed a hold of Lucas' hand for stability. Although she was 110 sure this is what she needed to do, she couldn't help but feel a little sad and guilty for it. A small tear floated down the side of her face.

"Okay then, well we can schedule you for your abortion tomorrow then, if that's okay with you"

"That'll be fine" she responded, just wanting to get it over with.

"Alright, well I'll tell the ladies upfront to schedule you in, and then you're all set to go."

"Thank you" she said as she stood up to leave, still clutching Lucas' hand.

--------------------------

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Haley asked as they finished their pizza.

"Well, I saw this trailer online, and I thought it would be good."

"What is it?" Haley asked

"It's called Pulse. It suppose to be really scary"

"Good, I love scary movies"

"Great" The two popped in the movie and grabbed another soda before flopping on the couch. Nathan had promised to give the girls the apartment, so he went down to the river court. The two of them were ready to be scared. Peyton couldn't be more grateful to Haley for spending the night with her. Haley was glad to help Peyton out, considering all that was going on with the three of them.

--------------------

Brooke walked into Rachel's house and immediately went up to bed. She was exhausted, and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

"Hey there stranger" Rachel barked from the bathroom

"Oh hey" Brooke said, trying to avoid her. She wasn't really in the mood for that right now.

"So where have you been for like ever?"

"With Lucas"

"Oh I see" she smirked

"Not like that"

"Uh-huh, whatever you say"

"Seriously Rach, we were just together, that's all"

"You may be sick, but you're still Brooke Davis"

"Rachel" Brooke yelled "that so is not fair"

"I only speak the truth"

Brooke was getting fed up. She was tired, a little light-headed, and angry at Rachel for not believing her. "You have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. You only care about you, and you alone."

"You know what they say honey, friends are friends with their own kind" she pointed a look in Brooke's direction

"I can not believe you right now." Her head began to seer with pain. She was done arguing, and knew she wouldn't get any sleep with Rachel there. She decided to leave and go to Haley's, a friend she could always count on.

-----------------------------

Lucas drove by the river court on his way home, only to find Nathan there, shooting around. He decided to stop by.

"Hey Nate"

"Oh hey Luke" he said as he tossed a ball through the air.

"How long have you been out here"

"About an hour" Lucas gave him a look "I promised the apartment to Haley and Peyton for the evening."

"Oh, gotcha. Well do you want some company?"

"Sure" and the two picked up a game of basketball.

-----------------------

Haley and Peyton were sitting on the couch watching the movie. As a scary part was happening, there was a knock at the door. Both of them screamed. Haley got off the couch and headed to the door. She opened it to find Brooke standing there.

"Hey Hales, can I come in. Rachel and I got in a fight and I really need a place to sleep."

"Sure Peyton and I…"

"Oh, I don't mean to bother you guys. I'll just go to Lucas…."

"No Brooke, its fine. Come in" Haley gestured for her to come in.

"Hey" Brooke waved to Peyton sitting on the couch

"Hey Brooke. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good" There was still a little bit of awkwardness between them, but Brooke had decided it was the best thing right now to mend their friendship. She knew it would be hard, but it needed to be done. "So what are you guys doing?" she asked

"We're watching the movie 'Pulse'" Haley added as she sat back on the couch "Its scary"

"Ooo, exciting" Brooke said and sat down beside Peyton. The two shared a smile before returning to the movie. Neither knowing what was going on in each other's lives.

------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Honey I just cant get around it anymore. You make me feel like home is where you are._

Brooke waited in the kitchen for Lucas to arrive, he was going to take her to get the abortion. She paced around the room, feeling very uneasy about the decision she made. In a moment of weakness, she had made another selfish decision. Just because she finally wanted to be with Lucas, did not mean she had the right to do this. Now what was she going to do. She couldn't keep changing her mind and expecting it to all be okay with Lucas. She continued to pace as Lucas walked into the room.

"Hey there beautiful." he said as he walked over to her and kissed her. He saw the look on her face "What is it now?" he asked

"I don't know if I can do this"

"Not again"

"Luke this is a BIG decision, and I don't know if I made the right one."

"Brooke"

"I mean, yes chemo is a very important thing to do, but this just seems like the wrong way of doing it."

"Brooke"

"I just don't know if I can do it Luke"

"That's fine" he finally said. She was pacing so hard and talking so fast he couldn't get much in.

She stopped and looked at him

"Are you sure?"

"I'll always want you to take the chemo, but I told you, whatever you want to do, I'll do it. Just let's make up our minds this time, okay?"

"Okay"

"So should I call the doctor"

"If you wouldn't mind"

"Are you sure?"

She stopped to think about it for a second to make sure she was doing the right thing. "I'm sure"

"Okay" and he walked to the phone to call the doctor.

_And baby I just cant run around it any morn'n. It's time that I believe it, home is where you are._

---------------------

"Hello"

"Jake"

"Its so good to hear your voice Peyton"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"Then why cant you come back or I come there. This is just stupid"

"I know it sucks Peyton, but I cant leave and you belong in Tree Hill"

"I don't belong anywhere if you're not there"

"Peyton please don't do this"

Peyton began crying. She missed him so much and she didn't know how much longer she could live like this. "Jake I wan to be with you"

"I know Peyton….I know" As far as either of them were concerned, this sucked.

_Notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets, Fragments of letters that you sent,_

-------------------

There was a knock at the door and Brooke went to answer it.

"Hey Mouth"

"Hey Brooke. How are you feeling"

"I'm fine Mouth. Bitchy's upstairs"

"You two still fighting?"

"I'm assuming Rachel told you. Well it was her fault anyways"

"But you could apologize and end it"

"I cant believe you're taking her side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side Brooke. I'm just saying it's stupid to be fighting over something like that."

"Mouth, she was so rude"

"I'm sure you both said some things you didn't mean"

"I can not believe you are saying this. You and me are suppose to be friends, why in the hell are you taking her side?"

"I'm not Brooke"

"Whatever Mouth, I can not believe I actually considered you one of my best friends. Just go up to her special girl friend and leave me the hell alone." and she stormed out of the house.

_Leftover phone calls, cologne in the bath I still have that bottle of Rosé _

Staring at your photograph, tryin' to take it down. There's still a stirring in my heart

---------------------

"Haley" Nathan screamed through the apartment

"I'm in the bedroom" she called back

He hurried back there.

"This came in the mail" he said handing her a letter

"What is it?"

"I don't know, why don't you open it"

She ripped apart the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Scott, _

We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Stanford University……

"Oh my God" she screamed

"Haley that's great. I'm so happy for you" he said and gave her a kiss

"I don't know what to say" and then it hit her "now what are we going to do? I mean you want to go to Duke and I want to go to Stanford"

"Haley, lets not worry about it right now"

"Now's when we have to worry about it, Nathan."

_And honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are _

------------------

"Can I come in?" Brooke asked when Peyton opened the door

"Sure" she said gesturing for her to enter "What's the matter"

"I cant live with Rachel anymore"

"I could have told you that" Peyton joked

"Yeah well, the problem is I don't have anywhere to go" she side smiled.

"You know you always have a home"

"And where would that be?"

"Here" Peyton responded, hoping she wasn't over-stepping any boundaries

"I don't know Peyton, we're just working our differences out. I don't know if that would be the best thing to do right now."

"Look at it this way. You could move in for a while. If it doesn't work, you can always move back out. No harm, no foul. What do you got to lose?" she asked

"I don't know"

"Come on Brooke. It could be the best thing for us" she kind of begged. She was rather lonely in this house by herself, and she could really use the company.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be weird?"

"That's up to you"

Brooke thought about it. Yeah it probably would get weird every now and then, considering her and Luke were having a baby and what not, and the fact that Peyton didn't even know about it yet. But, she had no other place to go.

"Okay fine." Peyton smiled "Thanks Peyt"

"Anytime….Now let's go get your stuff from hell"

_I've never been to half of these places  
But your postcard collection makes me crave  
A little space, a little ways out of the city to the grace of another land, another tongue, another time _

---------------------

There was a knock at Lucas' bedroom door. He looked up to see his mother standing in the door.

"Hey kiddo, this came in the mail today"

She handed him a letter

"Thanks mom" he said as he took the letter and began opening it. He read it to himself.

"So what does it say?" his mom asked impatiently.

"I got into UNC"

"That's great." she said and gave her son a hug

"Yeah I guess"

"Have you and Brooke talked about college yet?"

"Not really" he said a little disappointed. "I don't even know where she even applied"

"Don't worry about it now Luke. There's too much going on right now. That decision can be made later"

She walked out of the room. He placed the letter on his dresser next to a picture of him and Brooke together. He hoped everything would work out. It had to.  
_  
Staring at your photograph, I can't take it down  
There's still a fire in me yet _

_---------------------_

_"Honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are"_

"What is that beautiful noise I here out there" Nathan shouted from the bathroom

"Just something I'm working on"

"It sounds great" he yelled back. She continued to play as she flashed back to the time she first played for her husband. Everything would be okay. It had to be.

-----------------------

The song is "Songs in my pockets" by Bethany Joy Galeotti


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-i hope you guys like this one...i worked really hard on it...it was a little tough to write, but it had to come out sooner or later

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound _

Peyton awoke in her bed, at first a little startled by her friend laying beside her. Although Brooke had been living there for a week now, it still surprised her every morning to actually have someone there with her. Their broken hearts were finally mending, so it seemed.

Peyton heard a stirring beside her and she turned over to find Brooke awake as well.

"Hey there" Brooke said tiredly

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all"

They both layed there, in silence, allowing the morning sun to trap them in their past. All of a sudden Brooke hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Peyton could hear the sound of gagging through the door. When the sound of the toilet flushing was heard, Brooke opened the door and walked out. Peyton gave her a look.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait _

"Just not feeling well I guess" Brooke tried to avoid the subject. It wasn't working.

"That's not the first time" Peyton replied "What's going on?" she was worried

"It's nothing. Promise" she didn't want to tell Peyton she was pregnant. One, she knew it would hurt her, and two, she didn't really know how to tell her. How do you tell the person who ruined your life in more ways than one that you're pregnant with the boy she also loves. It just didn't make any sense.

"I don't believe you Brooke, you cant lie to me. Or did you forget that"

"I was hoping I changed" she kind of smiled

"So spill Penelope"

Brooke smiled "I don't really know how to tell you this"

"This isn't good" Peyton's smile faded from her face "I can take it"

Brooke paused, trying to gather the words to say.

"Brooke, you can tell me"

"I…I…." she began to cry a little. Why was this so hard to say. She would be letting her down in a way, as well as hurting her. Within the next few words Brooke would have to say, she might lose her friend again. And although Brooke was still hurting from what Peyton had done, she didn't want to hurt her back.

"Brooke"

"I'm pregnant Peyton." she paused "I'm pregnant"

_You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

Peyton sat down on the bed. How could this be? She didn't know if she was angry, or hurt, or just plain in shock. Brooke began crying, seeing the hurt she had caused. She was sick of this stupid love triangle the three of them had created. She was sick of all the pain it had caused them. And most of all, she was sick of always letting people down. Every decision she had made had caused someone pain, and she was sick of hurting people.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

-----------------------------

Nathan awoke next to his wife, Sophia lying between them. This picture of their family was perfect. But one thing still hung on his heart, the secret he and Brooke shared. He couldn't tell her, not now, not that college decisions still had to be made. And after losing their child, there was no way he could tell her that Brooke's baby could possibly be his. It would literally crush her.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you _

She awoke finally awoke, and turned to find her husband looking at her.

"Hi" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning" he said

"What time is it?" she asked

"8:30"

"Nathan, we're late for school"

"I decided we're not going to school today." he smiled

"And why is that"

"Because we don't need it. We've both been accepted" he stopped. He inadvertently brought up the subject that wasn't suppose to be brought up. He tried to continue as though he didn't say it "and I figured we could just spend the day together."

"We do that everyday" she smiled

"I know" he said. He knew today he would have to tell her some things, and he didn't want to be in school when he did it. "Come on" he pleaded

"Oh, fine" she agreed

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new _

--------------------------

Lucas arrived to school to find that Brooke and Peyton had skipped. He just thought the two needed a day, and he was happy that they were working on their friendship. As he walked into second period, he noticed that Nathan and Haley had skipped too. He began to think that it wasn't just coincidence, but that something was up. He decided he would leave at lunch and see what was going on.

_-----------------------------_

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say... _  
_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

"So what exactly did you have planned for today?" Haley asked as they ate some eggs.

"I figured we could use the day to talk about some things" he admitted through bites

"Oh" she said, knowing that that meant college. She just didn't know that more things might come out as well. "Well. Have you thought anymore about it or…."

"Well, I've decided that wherever you want to go, I'm going to go with you."

"Nathan"

"Let me finish" he said "I don't want to go anywhere without you. You are my life and my future, and you deserve to be happy. So wherever you want to go, I'll go too"

She smiled, as a single tear trickled down her face. She was so happy that her husband would give up his dream to be with her. She couldn't have asked for a better person to spend her life with. "Nathan, thank you, but I cant just let you give up your dream."

"I wont be. I could still play at Stanford"

"Yeah but its not the same"

"But you deserve it"

"Thank you but you deserve it too"

"No I don't" he lowered his head. This gave Haley the first clue she needed

"Why?"

Realizing he was starting to show signs, he tried to immediately change the subject. "Do you want to go out for lunch?" he asked

"Don't change the subject Nathan, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I just….."

"Nathan"

"I've made mistakes Haley, that's all, so you deserve to be happy"

"Nathan we all make mistakes, but we all deserve to be happy"

He tried yet again to change the subject "I heard of this cool place down by the river where they have some good food if you want to go there"

"Nathan, tell me what the hell is going on" he knew then that she was suspicious and upset that he was keeping something from her.

"I cant" wrong words for him to say

"you cant?" she began to scream a little

"I cant" he reaffirmed

"Nathan, what the fuck is going on?"

"I told you, I've made a mistake"

"What is it?"

He had to tell her now. She knew something was going on. But how the hell do you tell your wife, the one you love forever, that you slept with her friend. There was no easy way to tell it. It was all going to be hard.

"Nathan, just tell me, please" she pleaded, more tears coming down her face

"Brooke's pregnant"

"Yeah I know, what does that have to do with us?"

"The baby might not be Lucas'…." he looked at his wife, as the light bulb went off in her head. She immediately began to cry.

"No….it cant be…Nathan tell me it cant be…."

"I'm sorry Haley, it happened right after you first told me you were pregnant, and I was scared, and mad that you had been keeping it from me"

"So you slept with Brooke" she cried. How could her husband and her friend do this to her, after all she had done for Brooke. Her sadness began to fill with anger. "I have to hear this from Brooke" she said and stormed out of the apartment.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

-----------------------

A loud knock at the door interrupted Peyton and Brooke from the staring fest they were having. Neither one of them having said a word after Brooke had said she was pregnant. Peyton walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"Is Brooke here?" Haley asked. Peyton could tell she was upset.

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked

"I need to talk to Brooke"

"Okay, um she's upstairs"

"Thank you" she said and rushed past Peyton and ran up the stairs.

--------------------------

There was a knock at the door, and Nathan opened it, hoping it was Haley.

"Hey Luke" he said as he opened the door

"Hey man. Missed you in school today"

"yeah I had some things to take care of"

"So where's Haley?" Lucas asked, sparking the conversation Nathan just had with his wife.

"Oh, um….she went to talk to Brooke"

"Why, is something the matter?" Lucas asked, hoping that the answer would be no.

"You need to talk to Brooke"

"why does everyone fucking say that. What the fuck is going on?"

"Something happened, and you need to talk to Brooke"

Lucas walked out of the apartment and headed over there, leaving Nathan alone, wondering what the hell he just caused.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

--------------------------

"Haley?" Brooke asked startled to see her rushing up the stairs "What are you doing here?"

"Did you sleep with Nathan?" she asked very bluntly it caught Brooke by surprise. Peyton stood around the corner listening when she heard another knock at the door. She went to get it when Lucas came walking in.

"Is Brooke here" he asked

"Yeah she's upstairs with Haley. Lucas, what is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know" he began heading the bedroom

"I said, did you sleep with Nathan?"

"No Haley, why would even think that" Brooke tried to lie

"Brooke" Haley pleaded as she began crying again

"Haley I'm so sorry"

"Oh my God" Haley screamed "and the baby?" she was afraid to ask

Brooke looked down

"Oh my God" Haley cried as hard as she could. Just then Lucas and Peyton came into the room.

"Haley, what's the matter?" Lucas immediately asked

She pointed at Brooke and ran out of the room

"Brooke, what is going on?" he asked

She began to cry. She stared from Peyton to Lucas. She thought of how much she had just hurt Haley. She thought of how much she had hurt Peyton earlier today. She was fucking sick of hurting people. She cried, falling to the ground.

"Brooke" He pleaded

"I made another fucking mistake Lucas, I've screwed up and caused pain to yet another person." she cried

"what happened" he pleaded as Peyton walked over to her and tried to calm her down

"I slept with Nathan" she finally blurted. Peyton was taken aback. "And the baby might not be yours." she cried even harder. Lucas just stood there. What else was he suppose to do? "And I'm so sorry" He didn't know what to say. He turned and walked out of the room. "Lucas" she screamed. He just continued to walk away. Just then Peyton left her too. But before she left, she turned around.

"I'm not mad Brooke, I'm just disappointed." and she left. Leaving Brooke to sit in the mess she had caused. Her and Nathan's one mistake had shaken Tree Hill, and as far as any of them were concerned, it was never going to be the same again.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

--------------------------------------

The song is "Apologize" by One Republic

Enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Brooke sat there, crying. What else was she suppose to do. She just let down everyone she knew. For all she knew, she had no friends. She heard a noise coming from down the hall so she looked up between her tear-filled eyes.

"Brooke, what happened?" Mouth asked as he walked through the bedroom door.

She just cried even more. She had been so mean to Mouth, and yet here he was, by her side, when everyone else had left. Well he would probably leave to once he found out.

"Brooke" he said as he walked toward her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried.

"I messed up Mouth"

"It will be okay, it always is"

"Not this" she said shaking her head

"what happened?"

"I slept with Nathan"

"What?" he asked so shocked, he couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth

"I slept with Nathan, and the baby might be his" she repeated, crying into him even more. She expected him to slowly rise and leave her alone like the rest of them, but he stayed. He stayed with her until she finally calmed down and fell asleep. He covered up, and sat next to her. Yeah he was crushed, but by the looks of it, so was she. Yeah she was the one who caused this mess, but she still needed comforting. So he stayed.

---------------------------------------------

Lucas pounded on Nathan and Haley's apartment door. When no one answered he pushed it opened. He stormed through the hall to the bedroom, where Nathan was sitting on the bed.

"How could you man?" Lucas asked so hurt

Nathan a little startled stood up "I'm so sorry, it just kind of happened"

"How does something like that just happen"

"I don't know, we were both upset, and drunk, and…"

"That's no fucking excuse"

"I know…I'm sorry"

"What about Haley, man, your wife. What about her?"

"I wasn't thinking okay. Everyone makes mistakes. Like when she went on tour with Chris Keller." Lucas couldn't take it anymore. There was no reason for Nathan to bring that up, just because he slept with Brooke. He walked closer to him and punched him. Nathan fought back. The two went at it, both releasing all their pain onto each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton went to find Haley. She looked everywhere, when she finally saw her sitting at a bench by the river.

"Thank God, Haley I've been looking everywhere for you"

"How could they do that Peyton" she cried

"I don't know" Peyton said as she lowered her head. Just a year or so ago, her and Lucas were doing the exact same thing to Brooke. Although they never fully committed to it, it still hurt all the same. And she saw that now, in Haley's tears. She saw how this one act could literally kill someone. When she left Brooke, she was more mad at herself for doing the same thing.

"He was my fucking husband and she was my friend"

"I know Haley, I know. Some people just do stupid things when their weak"

"That's no excuse"

"I know its not, but its life"

"Is that what you thought when you and Lucas did….."

"I don't know what I thought, it just happened"

"How? How do you do that to the people you love"

"I don't know Haley, I don't know" They both sat there, not knowing what to say to the other.

---------------------------------------------

Once Brooke had fallen asleep, Mouth left to find Lucas. He knew his friend would be hurting right now. When he wasn't at home, he immediately thought of Nathan, and ran as fast as he could to the apartment. When he got there, he saw the door kicked open, and hurried through the apartment, hoping that what he thought was going to happen, didn't start yet. He walked into the bedroom to find them going at it. He tried to break them up, but was immediately pushed out. He knew that if he didn't stop it, one of them was going to kill the other. He picked up the phone and called the cops, they would take care of it.

-------------------------------------------------

Once Peyton heard the sirens going, she immediately thought of Lucas and Nathan. She shot up and began to leave.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked

"We got to go. I have a feeling Lucas confronted Nathan"

"Oh my God" Haley said, the possibility triggering in her mind. The two ran to the apartment.

--------------------------------------------

Brooke was awoken by the sirens as well, the thought entering her mind too. She got out of bed, and hurried as fast as she could.

--------------------------------------------

Haley and Peyton arrived to find Mouth trying yet again to break the two up. Haley screamed for them to stop, but neither one of them were in the mood to listen. Mouth ran over to them and told them that he called the cops because he didn't know what else to do. As soon as he said this the cops entered the apartment.

"Their in the back" Peyton said, trying to remain calm. Haley was a mess and Mouth was, well, he was Mouth.

The cops walked back there and tore the two of them away from each other. Both were bleeding all over their body, and the fire in their eyes still burned with hate for each other. Lucas tried to act like he was cool, and as soon as the cop let him go, he charged for Nathan again. The police decided they would take them downtown with them. They were escorted out of the apartment and taken to the police station. About 5 minutes later, Brooke arrived at the apartment to find Peyton and Mouth trying to comfort Haley.

They all looked up at her, tears still visible in her eyes. She knew what had went on, without even asking. Haley got up and walked over to Brooke and slapped her.

"Why? Just tell me why?"

Brooke just looked at her, not knowing what to say. The truth was she didn't have an answer. There was no reason, they were both upset and drunk. Plain and simple. There was no love connection, no further implications. But, she couldn't tell Haley that because it would just be taken as an excuse.

"Why?" Haley screamed in her face

"I don't know Haley, I don't have an answer for you. It was stupid, and…"

"You're damn right it was stupid" Haley retorted. Peyton and Mouth just sat on the couch, knowing the two needed to talk it out.

"Haley I'm so sorry. I was depressed over the fact that I was all alone…"

"Brooke, you're never alone. You've never been alone a day in your life" Peyton interrupted

"But I was, I mean Haley had Nathan, you had Lucas, Mouth, you were with Rachel. I had no one, and I know that's no excuse either, but he came over after you told him about the pregnancy, and we had a few drinks. And one thing just kind of led to another" Haley's head turned away, she didn't want to hear anymore. The two people she cared about, and trusted, betrayed her.

"I'm so sorry Haley"

"I mean you of all people should know what it feels like. You were crushed when it happened to you. So how in hell could you do it to someone else, knowing how it made you feel."

This struck a nerve. How could she have done this to another friend. She did know what it felt like. Brooke began to cry. She didn't have any answers. At this point, she didn't have any friends. "You know what, I wish Rachel wouldn't have saved me that day in the kitchen. I wish I would have died, and then none of this would have happened." she cried as hard as her fragile body could. "is that what you want to hear? I don't know what else to say, this is all my fault, and I cant take it back." she cried, her body heaving with pain. The room around her began to swirl and she soon fell to the ground. Was she getting her wish?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to form,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling._

Brooke woke up to a wet towel on her head. She slowly opened her eyes to find Peyton and Mouth sitting on the couch next to her.

"Hey B. Davis, wasn't sure when you were gonna wake up" Peyton jeered.

Brooke chuckled a little, hoping the tension between them had lessoned. She sat up and turned to face Peyton. Peyton gave her a smile.

"I'm so sorry Peyton, I'm so sorry" and she fell into her friends arms.

"I know Brooke, I know" Peyton began rubbing Brooke's back. "We all just need time. Some more than others." she added. After Brooke had calmed down again she sat back up and looked around the room.

"Where's Haley?"

"She went down to the jail to get Nathan and Lucas out"

"We should go down there"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Mouth jumped in

"Yeah, I don't think you being there will be a good thing" Peyton added. "No ofence" she quickly said after seeing Brooke's facial expression drop

"I guess you're right." she paused. Now what was she suppose to do. Just sit and wait for people to slowly forgive her. That would take forever. "But I have to do something"

"I think you need to give people their space for a little Brooke, I know it will hurt, but that is what their gonna need and want. Come on…I'll take you home" Peyton stood up and held out her hand. After a second of hesitation, Brooke put her hand in Peyton's and was led outside of the apartment, toward the house she now called home. She didn't understand why Peyton was the first to forgive her. Yet, it kind of made a little sense, in a way. Either way, she was grateful.

_Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening._

----------------------------------

_When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy.  
_

At the jail, Haley was talking to one of the policeman.

"How long do they have to stay in there?"

"Just overnight. We want to make sure that whatever caused this feud has diminished by then" the policeman responded

"Thanks" she said "Can I see them?" she asked

"Which one?"

"Lucas Scott" she couldn't face Nathan, not yet anyways.

"Sure, follow me." He led her down the hall to a small cell. "Here you go" he said "you got 15 minutes" he added before leaving them alone

"Lucas"

"Hey Hales" Lucas said without any emotion. He was physically and emotionally drained. They both stood there, in silence, not knowing what to say to the other. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we would have stayed away from all these people?" Lucas finally asked

"All the time….all the time" Haley responded "But there's no reason to wonder what would have happened. We need to worry about what's gonna happen"

"I know, but it seems life would have been so much simpler and easier if we would have stayed in our own world. I mean, I wouldn't have formed this stupid triangle between Brooke and Peyton. You wouldn't have married Nathan and been hurt by this. Jimmy and Keith would still be alive. Everything would just have been better."

"I don't know Lucas. I mean we all make the decisions we make. Yeah sometimes life's gonna hurt like hell, but it's the way we react to these hard things that make us who we are."

"Yeah but look at us now, we've both been crushed by our love ones."

"I know Lucas, and I'm not saying that that is okay. I'm just saying that it's the way we react to this that will matter. It's gonna suck, and I know it will be hard, but we have to go on living."

"Can you forgive them for this?"

"I don't know Lucas, I really don't know"

_Hide and seek.  
_

----------------------------------------

"Here you go" Peyton said as she dropped Brooke onto the bed. Brooke was still a little weak so Peyton helped her to the bedroom.

"Thanks P. Sawyer."

"Anytime" She began grabbing the blankets to cover Brooke up. She knew all this stress couldn't be good for the baby, and knew that she could probably use a nap. "Why don't you get some rest" she suggested

"Do you think I'll ever be forgiven?"

"Someday" Peyton stated as she began covering her up

"Someday" Brooke repeated before falling asleep

_Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before.  
_

--------------------------------------------

"Okay ma'am, your 15 minutes are up" the guard said to Haley

"Okay" she said and turned back to Lucas "I'll see you tomorrow Luke. And remember, we have to go on living" she winked at him

"How can you be so strong?" he asked

"Because I have you" she said. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. As she was leaving, she walked by another small cell.

"Haley" the man called out. She turned around to find Nathan. "Haley I'm sorry"

"I cant talk to you right now" she said trying to turn around and leave, but was frozen in place. She loved that man behind those bars, but he broke her heart. How can you just forgive someone for doing that?

"Haley please….please just give me a chance to explain"

"No explanation is needed Nathan, you did what you did, and you cant take that back." she turned around and walked away. Nothing he could say right now could change how she felt. She needed time and space, and she was determined to get it.

_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life._

----------------------------------------------

Peyton sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the sleeping body of her friend. In a slight way, she felt responsible for the drama that had unfolded. She caused Brooke the pain she felt, causing her to feel alone in the first place. How could she have done that to her friend. She was no better than Brooke. She began crying. She didn't want to be here anymore. She hated Tree Hill. She hated the things she had done in Tree Hill. Like cheating with Lucas, doing drugs, ruining her friendship with Brooke. She hated the things that happened in Tree Hill. The school shooting, her mom dying, her dad always leaving her behind. She missed Jake. She missed the way he held her when things were bad. She missed the way he kissed her and told her that everything was going to be okay. She missed the smile on his face when they woke up together. Most of all, she missed Brooke, the way they use to be. She wanted nothing more than to go back to when it was them against the world. She curled up next to her friend and fell asleep crying.

_Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
Mmm what you say?  
What did she say?  
_

---------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the apartment to find it a wreck, but she didn't have any energy to clean it up. She sat down on the couch and stared at the wall mural of London. Nathan and her were going to go there for their honeymoon, before the car crash had occurred. She tried to fight the tears. She didn't want to cry anymore. She walked to the bedroom. There she found more memories. She walked to her closet, hoping to find something she could put on that didn't remind her of yesterday. That's when she noticed her wedding dress. This made her think of both of them. Brooke had designed the dress and had been the maid of honor. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She sat on the bed, crying, holding her dress in her hands. How could her world be falling apart.

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I dont believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit.  
_

----------------------------------------------

School continued to go on in Tree Hill, with a few absentees. The lives of 5 people had been broken in more ways than one. School just didn't seem important at that moment. Each of them wanted to move on, and get past these next few days, because they knew that they would be the hardest. Tree Hill had been changed for them, and there was no way of turning back.

_You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit._

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Song is "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever  
_

Brooke woke up to find Peyton still sleeping. She was so glad to finally have her friend back. Although it would probably never be like it used to be, she hoped that their friendship would last this time around. She didn't want to think about the pain, but that's all the flooded her brain. She got up and got dressed. She had to speak to Lucas. She just had to.

---------------------------

Lucas and Nathan were released early that morning. Lucas went home, and Nathan went to his parents' beach house, knowing that Haley probably didn't want to talk to him just yet. Lucas was awoken by a knock at the door. He slowly got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey" Brooke sad sadly

"Now's not the time Brooke" he said coldly

"Please Lucas"

"There's nothing you can say"

"I love you Lucas, and I know you have no reason to believe it but…."

"Brooke" he interrupted her "I need some time"

She paused, there was nothing she could say. Her heart ached for the man in front of her, but too much shit had formed a barrier. She realized that what she had done could have ruined her life. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"This may be hard for you, but its 100 times worse for me" he said before closing the door. They both leaned against it, one on each side.

"I love you" they both said before she walked away wiping tears from her eyes.

_As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?  
_

--------------------------------

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love  
_

"knock knock" Haley said before entering Lucas' room.

"Hey Hales" and they ran toward each other and hugged. They stood there, embraced in each other's arms, trying to forget the rest of the world.

"So, how was jail?" she joked

"awesome. I got to wear orange, and they fed me this awesome soupy stuff. It was basically the best night of my life" he said sarcastically

"Well maybe if we would stop hitting people"

"So not my fault" she jumped in

"I know I know…let's not get into it, okay?"

"sounds good to me" she said "so what do you want to do today"

"I don't know. Brooke was just here"

"Oh" she said a little disappointed. She was not so ready to talk to her.

"No I'm not saying I want to go be with her, because actually I'm not ready to go there yet" he admitted "Yeah she slept with other guys, including Chris Keller, but this….this….I just don't know where to go from here"

"well then let's not" she added "let's go do something"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so happy, like nothing happened?" he asked, so confused that she was not acting that hurt

"Lucas, I'm not happy." her facial expressions changed. "I'm not happy at all. I'm sad, and hurt, and depressed. But I have to go on living because if I don't, I might just die" she responded before breaking out in tears.

"oh Haley" he said walking toward her again and wrapping his arms around her " I'm so sorry"

She cried. "What are we going to do Luke, what are we going to do?"

_My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?  
_

----------------------------------

Brooke walked to her next destination, one she knew needed to happen, but didn't want it to occur. She knocked on the door, hoping that no one would answer. Nathan opened the door.

"I don't think this is a good idea" he said seeing her in the doorway.

"Nathan, we need to talk, and besides, we're at your beach house. No one will see us" she said before sliding past him into the house. He disgustedly shut the door and followed her to the kitchen.

"Brooke, there's nothing we can say, or do that's going to make this better"

"First off, let's not get mad at each other. If we're going to make it through this, we need to remain friends."

"Do you think that's possible?" he asked, all hope in him had left

"Of course. Nathan, we will get passed this. Its going to take some time, though"

"How do you know?"

"I just do"

"How?" he asked, confused as to why she was all of a sudden so certain things would be okay

"Because I need them to okay?" she shouted "I need things to work out. I need Lucas to forgive me so we can have this baby. I need Haley to forgive me so she can help through this Leukemia. Call me selfish, hell call me a fucking bitch, but I know this will work out because I need it to" she yelled as a few tears trickled down the side of her face. He paused, not knowing what to say. They had screwed up, and they couldn't take it back. But this girl in front of him, his accomplice in this whole mess, was being selfish, but in a way, hopeful. She believed it had to work out, and as she stood there, she convinced him too. This thing would work out, it had to.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

-------------------------------------

_Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down  
_

"I figured I'd find you two here" Peyton said as she walked into the café. This was the place Haley and Lucas always went when things got rough.

"Damn" he said "we tried to be secretive" he smiled

"Well, I guess I'm just a good detective." she smiled back. She walked over and hugged both Haley and Lucas. "So I see you two are hiding from the world" she said pointing toward the closed sign on the door.

"Well the world has us hiding" Lucas responded

"I know it sucks right now, but do you honestly believe that either one of them loves the other. Because I don't" she continued, not letting either of them interrupt her "I believe Nathan loves you Haley and Brooke loves you Luke. They made a mistake, that's all that was. Lucas, do you remember a time not so long ago when we did the same thing. We realized it was a mistake and wanted nothing more than for those around us to forgive us. I'm sure that's exactly what Brooke and Nathan want."

"Just because that's what they want, doesn't mean they deserve it" Haley jumped in

"No it doesn't, but Ellie told me to live life without regrets. I think if you two don't forgive them, you will have a regret. You will regret not knowing what life would be like with them in it. People make mistakes…"

"Why are you standing up for them?" Lucas interrupted her. He had been listening to what she was saying, but was a little confused as to why she was on their side.

"I'm not standing up for them or saying what they did is okay. I'm just saying that I know what it's like to want forgiveness. I just want to help" she finished.

"But how? How do we forgive them? What they did is not okay and…..and…..I just don't know how we get passed it" Haley mumbled

"I know its going to be hard. But it has to be done sooner or later. And wouldn't you rather do it sooner?" Peyton asked

"Yes" Lucas blurted out, catching all of them off guard.

"Lucas" Haley asked

"No I mean it. Yes what they did was awful, but I still love Brooke. And I cant see my life without her. She may have caused me pain, but she makes me laugh, and she makes me smile. So what if its going to be hard, I'm up to the challenge. I want her in my life Hales, and I know you want Nathan. Look deep inside Hales, tell me what your heart says" he paused, hoping his friend would realize it too.

"It's true, I love Nathan, but how do you just forgive someone Luke"

"I don't know Hales, but we have to. Just like you said, we have to go on living, or we might die" he said trying to get her to smile. It would be rough, but both of them knew, it would be worth it. Because deep down, they still loved them, and this incident wouldn't change that.

_Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love_

---------------------

song is "this is for keeps" by the spill canvas


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_It's been a long year Since we last spoke How's your halo? Just between you and I _

Brooke was sitting on the bed, tying her shoes, when Peyton walked in.

"You have a visitor"

"Who?" she asked

Just then Lucas appeared around the corner.

"I'll leave you two alone" Peyton said before disappearing down the stairs.

"Hey" Brooke said, not really knowing what else to say

"Hey" he continued to stand in the doorway.

"You can come in you know, I'm not gonna bite" she tried to ease the tension. It kind of worked because he walked in a little further. After realizing he probably wasn't going to get any closer she continued "so I thought you needed space"

"I don't know what I want"

"Oh"

"I mean I wanted a girlfriend who loved me and only me but I guess you don't always get what you want"

"Lucas"

"sorry, guess I still had some anger left in me"

"And that's fine Luke, you have every right to be angry. I messed up Lucas, and I don't know what else to say or do to prove that to you."

"I don't think there is anything else you can do Brooke"

"I love you Lucas"

"I know you do Brooke, but that's not the problem."

"I feel like we've switched places or something. I mean just a little ago it was you telling me you loved me and I was the one say that that wasn't the problem."

"Shit happens"

_You and me and the satellites I never believed you I only wanted to Before all of this What did I miss? Do you ever get homesick? _

"Lucas I'm trying, I really am." she began to cry "I was scared okay, do you want me to say that. Brooke Davis was scared. I just got out of the hospital because I drank so much because I felt depressed. Anyways, Nathan came over because Haley had just told him about her being pregnant. We had a few drinks and things progressed from there. It was nothing emotional, no love included. It was completely physical, powered by alcohol. And I'm not trying to make excuses but I thought you should know the truth."

"But you kept it from me for so long"

"That's because I was scared Luke. I mean we had just began getting serious again and I didn't want to lose you. You were always there for me and I knew I couldn't always be there for you and I was scared. I didn't want to be pregnant at 18 and I didn't want to have Leukemia" she was crying hard now "Lucas I have never felt like this before. The way I feel safe when you kiss me. It's like the rest of the world froze when we were together. The way you held me in the hospital. Lucas, you are the one for me, and I cant picture my life without you. I don't know what else to say Luke but I'm sorry and I promise, if I'm given a second chance, I'll never do it again." she stopped to catch her breath. These emotional speeches she had been giving lately caused her to become exhausted more often. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was just too hard to see him and not be able to be with him. "and I understand that you need time and that's fine. But I will wait for you Luke. I will be here to prove to you that I am the one for you. So take the time you need, because I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you" he said. She looked up at him. She could see something in his eyes that she's never seen before. "and I forgive you pretty girl" he said, smirking a little. She didn't know what to say. She expected him to let her in eventually, but she didn't believe in a million years that he would forgive her now. "you're the one for me too Brooke Davis, and I know we've both hurt each other a lot in our past, but I believe in us. I believe that we can make it, because I too have never felt this way." she ran towards him, with all the energy she had left and fell into his arms. She allowed him to hold her tight and then kiss her allover.

"I'm so sorry Luke"

"I know Brooke, I know"

"Everything's gonna be okay, right?"

"Everything's gonna be fine" he stated, holding his love in his arms.

_I can't get used to it I can't get used to it I'll never get used to it I'll never get used to it _

---------------------------

_I'm under that night I'm under those same stars We're in a red car You asleep at my side _

"Nathan" Haley called into the beach house

"On the deck" he shouted, not knowing who it was

She ran back to him, not really knowing what she was doing. As soon as he saw it was her, he immediately shot up.

"Haley, what are you doing here? I mean I'm so glad to see you" he stammered

"I'm not exactly sure" she stated truthfully

"Well while you're here I need you to listen to me."

"that I will do" she said

"okay, first off, I'm so sorry."

"I know Nathan"

"I love you with all my heart and soul. Always and forever" he added "I messed up Haley, and I cant take it back. But you need to understand that it meant nothing to me. Nothing at all. It just happened. Bad things happen Haley, but there's always a silver lining. I'm not saying that you need to forgive me for what I've done, because it's not right. All I'm saying is to give me another chance. I gave you one" he added, later wishing he wouldn't have.

"For what?" she asked, now getting a little upset with him.

"For kissing Chris and leaving me to go on tour with him" he shot back

"I can't believe you're throwing that back in my face." she cried a little now

"see Haley we both made mistakes, but we can get through them"

"Nathan, I came over here, not really knowing what was going to happen. I wanted to believe you were sincerely in love with me and no one else" he tried to interrupt but she kept going "and I know you are, but you brought up something I did like it cancelled out what you did, and I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way. This will take time Nathan, and right now I don't really know what else to say. You hurt me really bad Nathan, and bringing up Chris just made it worse. I need some time, so I think you living in the beach house for a little is the best thing right now" she said turning to leave. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, just like Lucas had said. But he had let her down. For some reason, he hadn't said the right things, and that crushed her.

"Please don't go Haley"

"I have to" she said and turned around and left

_Going in and out of the headlights Could I have saved you? Would that've betrayed you? I wanna burn this film You alone with those pills What you couldn't do I will _

-----------------------------------

"Brooke" Lucas said as they were lying in bed

"Yeah" she said, not looking at him

"I love you"

"I love you too" she now looked up at him, hearing that there was something else he wanted to say

"No, Brooke. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You challenge me to be a better person. You make me laugh, and you make me cry" he chuckled "but most of all, you make me feel. Brooke Davis, will you marry me?"

"What?" she said surprised

"I love you Brooke, will you love me forever?" he asked

"Of course I will Lucas, but are you sure getting married is what we need right now?"

_I forgive you I'll forgive you I'll forgive you I forgive you _

----------------------------

Peyton walked into the apartment, knowing that Lucas and Brooke needed to be alone, and Haley probably could use somebody. When she found the apartment empty, she decided to wait until she got home. A few minutes later, Haley walked in.

"Peyton" she said shocked

"Hey sorry, I just didn't know where else to go and I figured you could use a friend so I….." she was interrupted as Haley walked over to her and cried on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do anymore Peyton. I tried being strong, but I just cant anymore. How can I love someone this much and yet hurt so bad" she cried. Hearts were beginning to mend in Tree Hill, some quicker than others. But most of all, they were healing.

_For blue, blue skies For blue, blue skies For blue, blue skies For blue, blue skies I'll forgive you _

-------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by  
_

Peyton had spent the night at Haley's, making sure she had someone to lean on in case she woke up. Lucas spent the night with Brooke, and Nathan spent the night by himself. Today was May 5, one month exactly from graduation day. Tree Hill had a while to go to mend their broken hearts before they left forever.

-------------------------

School was rather quiet today. Nathan and Haley didn't speak to each other in European History. Lucas and Nathan didn't talk to each other in Chemistry. Peyton half attempted to talk to Nathan in PE, but figured it wouldn't be wise with Brooke there. Nathan and Brooke tried to make a pact to remain friends, but the truth was, it was awkward, and too hard for everyone around them. The only people talking were Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke; which was rather odd considering their history.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,  
_

"Peyton wait up" Brooke called as the bell after PE rang

"What is it?" she asked turning around

"I have something I need to tell you"

"Oh God, not more bad news" she dreaded

"No no, it's good news. I think"

"Oh, then what is it?"

"Lucas asked me to marry him"

"What?" she didn't know what to think. She was happy for her friends, but at the same time, she still couldn't repress her feelings for Lucas.

"Yeah. Last night"

"What did you say?" she asked, not knowing which answer she wanted to hear

"I didn't give him an answer. I don't know what to say to him. I mean yeah I love him, I always will. But marriage, that's a big deal."

"I know. I cant believe it"

"Yeah me neither. Its all a little surreal."

"I'd say so" Peyton agreed. She had a few things she needed to do, sorting out her feelings topping the list.

--------------------

"Lucas" Haley said as she passed kids in the hallway to get to him

"Hey Hales" he said giving her a big hug

"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked hoping he would agree

"Haley James skipping class, who would have guessed" he said sarcastically

"I just cant take it anymore"

"I cant I'm meeting Brooke after school"

"Lucas"

"Haley, I've forgiven her. And I'm sorry if that upsets you but I cant help it. I'm completely in love with her"

"Lucas, she will ruin your life. She's not trustworthy, and she's always going to be crazy Brooke Davis, and there's nothing you can do about that."

"I know you're hurting right now Hales"

"That is so not the point Luke"

"I've asked her to marry me"

"WHAT?" she screamed "are you insane?"

"No I'm not Haley"

"Lucas you are rushing into things just because you were hurt and that's not being sane"

"Haley you are being ridiculous right now" people had begun to gather around and stare at the two. They were hollering and had caused a scene

"I'm being ridiculous, you just proposed"

"and you're already married, so how is this any different"

"You know what Luke, I may have had higher expectations of you, and you may think that's unfair, but next time you see me, don't talk to me" and she stormed away, leaving the gawking and staring of the other students to stare at Lucas as his best friend walked away from him.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

------------------

That evening, Haley couldn't take the tension anymore. Something had to be done. She drove as fast as she could to Peyton's house. She was sick of all of this. This one person had caused her so much pain these past few days that she couldn't take it anymore. She had taken everyone Haley cared about, and now she had no one. She didn't wait for someone to answer the door. She stormed up the stairs to find Brooke sitting on the bed.

"Haley I'm so glad you're here…" she was interrupted by Haley's hand coming across her face. It was the second time Haley had smacked her since the whole incident had been told.

"You stupid bitch. Stay away from me and the people I care about. You ruined my life Brooke Davis and I will never forgive you." and she had left as soon as she had arrived. Brooke didn't know how to react. She did the only thing she knew how to do lately, and that was cry. She couldn't blame Haley really, she just hoped that it would have been as simple as it was for Lucas to forgive her. She now realized that it wasn't going to be like that at all. And she wondered why? Had Lucas really forgiven her, and was the proposal just a way for him to call her his own? These questions flooded her mind. Something just didn't seem right.

-------------------------

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right  
_

Peyton sat on her back porch, unbeknownst to her that Haley had come and gone. She sat there holding a picture of her and Lucas together. It had been a summer night. They were sitting in her car, listening to The Cranberries. They decided to take a picture to remind them of that night. Nothing had happened, but they wanted to remember that night, when everything was peaceful, and they were both happy. She allowed a few tears to fall down her face. Did she still love Lucas? No! That was impossible. She loved Jake. Underneath the picture of them, was a picture of Brooke and Peyton. They were lying on her bed, laughing hysterically at something she couldn't remember. She loved Brooke to death, and she couldn't imagine her life without her. The last picture she was holding was of her, Jake and Jenny. As soon as she saw the picture, she knew that Jake was the one for her. She just knew. At this very moment, Peyton Sawyer let go of her feelings for Lucas Scott. They would remain friends, but nothing more.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

--------------------

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time  
_

There was a knock at the door and Nathan hurried to answer it. He hadn't had many visitors so any that he got, he was happy to see. He opened it to fine Haley standing in the doorway. She immediately jumped on him and began kissing him all over. He knew something was up, and that this wasn't right, but he didn't care. She was kissing him. He began kissing her back and he carried her to the bedroom, kissing the whole way there. They fell onto the bed, neither of them saying a word. That night, even though their hearts were still broken, Nathan and Haley had sex. And to them, that was enough.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
_

-------------------

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said as he opened the door to find her standing in the doorway.

"Lucas" she said as she walked in. She gave him a kiss and then sat on the bed.

"So what's up"

"Haley came over"

"Ouch" he said "I'm guessing that didn't go well"

"My face still kind of hurts"

"I'm sorry Brooke. If it makes you feel better, we had a huge fight today in school. She's just still a little upset Brooke, but trust me, Haley cant stay mad for long."

"It doesn't make e feel better. I feel like I caused it"

"No Brooke, don't feel that way."

"Lucas I feel like we rushed things. I mean I wanted you to forgive me more than anything. But I feel like you didn't even think about it. And then you asked me to marry you. I just don't know anymore Luke"

"What exactly did Haley say to you?" he asked with confusion. Why was Brooke trying to pull away again?

"Nothing. I've just been thinking about it and I think we need to take it slow for a while"

"Slow?"

"yeah, I think it's the best thing."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, first of all, it means no wedding" she sighed "and secondly" she added, but before she could say another word Lucas kissed her. As their lips were touching, she couldn't help but forget all the words she wanted to say. Who the hell cared if they were rushing things. They were in love, and that's all that mattered. They just hoped that the rest of Tree Hill would find love again as well.

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

--------------

Enjoy! the song is "Goodbye to you" by Michelle Branch


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay __there's always one reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day __I need some distraction oh beautiful release memory seeps from my veins __let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight _

"I love you" Brooke whispered as she lied in Lucas' arms

"I know you do"

"But I really do. I just get scared sometimes. I…I just don't want to hurt again Luke, so sometimes I want to shut you out"

"I understand"

"But in the end you're always here for me"

"And I will continue to be"

"And that's why I had to tell you 'I love you'" she kissed him, "but there's something else I need to take care of." she hopped off the bed and headed for the door "but I'll come back for you" she added "I promise" she winked at him and left the house

-----------------------------

Peyton lied in her bed, alone for the first time since Brooke had moved back in. She knew she was with Lucas so she felt a sense of relief and happiness; but couldn't help feeling alone all the same. She heard a knock at the door and slowly got out of bed to see who it was.

--------------------

Nathan woke up to find the rest of the bed empty. There was a note on the pillow next to him.

_My dearest Nathan,_

_I couldn't wake up next to you, pretending like everything is okay again. Because its not. You hurt me deeply Nathan, and I know I hurt you, but we moved past that, so I have faith will move past this as well. I have faith is us Nathan, but I just need some more time. You are my heart and soul Nathan Scott, and I will wait for you. I will wait for us to be together again; because in the end, it's always going to be you and I. But things happen that make us question the decisions we made. Sometimes I wonder if marrying you was the best thing to do, but in my heart I know it was. Please don't be mad at me for last night. In a way I'm just like you, in the sense that I mess up too, and that's what last night was, a mistake. Yes I still love you, and always will, but last night shouldn't have happened. Not until our hearts are together again. Please keep faith that we'll work it out. I still do. Call me later._

_Love you always and forever_

Nathan set the note back down on the pillow. This girl who he first went out with to piss of Lucas, has now become one of the biggest, if not the biggest, part of his life. He loved her with everything he had inside. He had faith they would work it out. It had to. After all, they were Haley and Nathan Scott.

-----------------------

Peyton just stared at the person in front of her. Was it a dream? She ran forward and wrapped herself in Jake's arms, praying to God that it wasn't a dream.

"I missed you so much" he said

"I missed you more" she argued back

"I beg to differ" he added, still holding her in his arms

"let's not argue" she said "let me just be in your arms"

"I'm not gonna leave again"

"How can you be sure. That's what you said the last time?"

"But this time's different" he said. She realized that something was up

"How?" she asked stepping back a little so she could see his face as he spoke

"Because Nikki had Jenny"

"What?"

"she won the case and now she gets to keep Jenny."

"Why aren't you fighting, doing something" she asked hastily

"I did Peyton, I fought for 5 days. The court made its decision though"

"Jake" she said and now held him in her arms

"I'm so sorry I ever left you in the first place" he said

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're finally here. Even if the reason for it is sad"

"Let's not think about that right now. I know in my heart I'll see my daughter again. But for right now, I want to be with you. I want everything with you Peyton. I wont leave you again"

"Promise"

"I promise. And if the day comes when I could have the possibility of getting Jenny back, you will come with me, and we'll be the family we both want. No more leaving you behind or keeping secrets from you. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied, jumping in his arms and kissing him. Love was beginning to find its way back in Tree Hill.

_in the arms of an angel fly away from here __from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear __you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie __you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there_

---------------------------

"Hey" Nathan said as he walked up to Lucas at the river court.

"Hey" Lucas responded

"Look man I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too" Lucas replied. They smiled at each other.

"I never wanted to do that man, ever. It just happened and I'm so sorry it did"

"Look Nate, it's cool. Me and Brooke are fine. I forgave her, I'll forgive you. But don't let it happen again little bro, or I'll make sure next time you wont be living to tell the after story if you get my drift" he smiled

"I get it, and trust me, it wont ever happen again"

"You need to work things out with Haley though, she's really hurting"

"I know. I'm trying, but her heart is really broken by what I did. She says she just needs time."

"That's not true"

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked with confusion. That's all Haley had been saying to him, that she needed time and space. How could it not be true

"Trust me, that's what I thought I needed too. I thought it would take me forever to forgive Brooke, and that the answer to my problem was space away from her. But the truth is, all it took was a few special words. All Haley wants to hear is how she's the only one for you."

"But I've told her that"

"Make it special Nate. Don't just say it, prove it" he slapped Nathan on the back. "She needs you man, more than ever. So go be with your wife"

_so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn __there's vultures and thieves at your back __and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack __it don't make no difference escaping one last time __it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

-------------------

"Haley" Nathan said as she opened the door

"I thought I told you to call me"

"I was never good at listening to directions" he smiled

"Nathan I need some space right now"

"No you don't"

"How do you know"

"Because I know you Haley James Scott. You're too smart for your own good. You may not always show it, but you care about what happens in people's lives. You wrinkle your nose when the corners of toast burns in the toaster. You peek between your fingers when watching scary movies because you're too scared and don't want to admit it. You always leave the bathroom light on at night just incase either of us would need to use it, so we wouldn't trip over something and break our legs. You're so strong, but never want to show your weaknesses. You underestimate your musical talent. You, Haley James Scott, I know because I love you, and only you. I would rather die than see you in this much pain. I wish sometimes I was your friend instead of your husband so I could understand everything you're going through. But at the same time, if I wasn't your husband, I wouldn't know what its like to kiss you, and that would be tragic. You see Haley, you're my soul mate, and I know you don't particularly believe in fate and soul mates and stuff like that, but if one day you decide to believe, I would be yours. We are meant to be together. And yes, people make mistakes, but that's what makes us human. Haley, I'm so sorry I ever caused you to cry a single tear. I wish I could take it all back, but I cant. All I can do is ask you to forgive me, and hope that our love is stronger than either of us know." he paused, hoping that he had finally said the right words. The look on her face made him assume he had. She had begun to cry, but he believed they were the good tears. He took the risk and walked over to her and wiped the tears away. "See Haley, I want to be there to dry those eyes of yours, not cause them to shed more tears."

_in the arms of an angel fly away from here __from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear __you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie __you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there_

She just stared at him. He had definitely said all the right words this time. But did she believe him? Of course she did. She loved him so much. He had made a mistake, but he was her husband. They had to be able to work it out. She leaned up and kissed him, something she wanted to do ever since he walked in the door. Their moment was interrupted by another knock at the door.

"I guess there's hope for me yet" Brooke said in the doorway

Nathan and Haley pulled apart from each other and looked in her direction.

"I just wanted to come over and talk Haley"

"I don't want to talk to you" she shot back, now cuddling in her husband's arms

"Is it impossible for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know"

"But you forgave Nathan"

"Nathan's my husband"

"Yeah and I'm your friend"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"How?" Haley was not getting upset. Yeah she had forgive Nathan, but that was different. For some reason, she couldn't forgive Brooke quite yet.

"Earlier this year, when both of us were single, we formed a relationship Haley. A friendship that I so desprately need. You've saved me in more ways than one and I need you to forgive me"

"I guess we don't have the same needs" Brooke stared at her. How could she be doing this to her. She was genuinely sorry, just like Nathan, yet he was forgive and she wasn't. And better yet, Haley was trying to act like they were never friends in the first place. "You see Brooke, in the whole scenario you just describe, it seems to me that you get more out of this relationship than I do, so in that case it makes me wonder if we were ever friends."

Brooke began to cry. She needed Haley, desprately. But she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"It sucks doesn't it, when you think you can count on someone and they let you down" Haley shot back

"Fine, if this is how you want to be, then fine. If our friendship really meant nothing to you then I guess I'll have to move on. I cant explain to you how sorry I am, and you obviously don't really care to hear me anyways." she turned around to leave "but just promise me one thing, make up with Lucas, he doesn't deserve to be hated by you too"

"Oh really, and why's that"

"Because he didn't do anything to you" and she turned around and began walking down the sidewalk to cross the street. Just then Haley shouted something as she too was coming out of the house

"He's with you, and to me that's unacceptable. You did an awful thing, and you always seem to break his heart." Brooke continued to stare at her as she stood in the street "I was just trying to look out for him Brooke, so sue me. He didn't want to listen to me so that's how it ended"

"People make mistakes, you should know that" Brooke shot back "And treating me like shit isn't going to make the guilt you feel, any better" Brooke turned around to continue crossing the street when a car hit her. The man driving had been fumbling through his CD collection and didn't even notice the fragile body standing in the middle of the road. What happened next seemed to move in slow motion. Haley cried out to try and warn her when she first spotted the car. But it was too late. Brooke Davis flew through the air as the car tried to slam on its breaks to save her. She now lied in the middle of the road. Haley ran toward her. This couldn't be happening, not know, not after everything she just said. She tried to do something. But looking at her broken body lying on the macadam, she knew there wasn't much she could do.

"Nathan call 911" she shouted from the street. She looked down at the bleeding body beneath her. It was an ugly sight. "Oh God…oh God…no…please don't let this happen…no…" she cried. Haley would have given anything to have Brooke wake up and look her in the eyes. The possibility of never speaking to her again was flooding her mind, and she couldn't stop crying. All of a sudden the differences the two girls had was gone. Haley wished she could have taken back everything she said. She didn't mean it. She needed Brooke in her life as well. It just couldn't end this way. It just couldn't.

_you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here _

------------------

Enjoy! i know its a sad one but hang in there...the song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_I've have called you children  
I have called you son  
What is there to answer  
If I'm the only one  
Morning comes in Paradise  
Morning comes in light  
Still I must obey  
Still I must invite  
_

Brooke was rushed to the hospital on a stretcher. Haley and Nathan had gone with her on the ambulance. She was rushed to the ER and they had to wait in the waiting room. Haley fell into Nathan's arms crying, she couldn't believe what had happened, it was all her fault.

"I have to call Lucas" Nathan said "he needs to know"

Haley just nodded her head, no words could form at her mouth. Nathan kissed her on the head before walking away to use the phone.

"Lucas it's Nate. I have some bad news."

"What, what is it?"

"Brooke's been in an accident, you need to get to the hospital right away"

"What? Is she okay?"

"Just get down here man"

They hung up the phone. Lucas didn't know what to think. Everything was perfect this morning. They were lying in each other's arms, telling each other how much they loved the other. How could things have gone so bad? He quickly rushed to his car to get to the hospital. On the way there he called Peyton to inform her of what happened.

-------------------

"White female, 18 years old, hit by car" a nurse said as she was rushing around the room to help the other nurses and doctor.

"Ok let's move her onto here. Looks like she's already lost a lot of blood so we'll need some of that" the doctor ordered. They frantically moved about the room, trying to save the body that had just arrived.

--------------------

_If there's anything say  
If there's anything to do  
I there's any other way  
I'd do anything for you  
_

Back in the waiting room Lucas had arrived to find Haley crying into Nathan's arms.

"What happened" he asked so confused

"She was hit by a car" Nathan stated

"What? How?"

"she was standing in the middle of the road"

"Why was she just standing there?"

"Because we were arguing" Haley jumped in "she came over and when we were fighting and" she looked down to her lap "she didn't see the car coming"

"Why were you guys arguing?" he demanded

Haley didn't say anything.

"Why were you arguing" he yelled again

"we were arguing over you,"

"why" he couldn't believe this was happening, and over something stupid

"I told her to stay away from you, that she causes you too much pain" she silently spit out

"why the hell would you tell her that. What gives you the fucking right" he was so angry with her right now.

"Because I was upset Luke. I was upset that Nathan and Brooke did what they did" Nathan looked away at the mention of this "I was upset that you had forgiven Brooke before I had forgiven Nathan. I was upset that you were planning on marrying her. I couldn't believe that my friend would do something like that to me and then you just forgave her. I was hurt."

"Well you can be happy now, I guess to you Brooke got what she deserved"

"No Luke, that's not it at all"

"Forget it" he said before turning and walking away. He didn't really know where he was going to wait, but he couldn't wait with her.

--------------------------

Peyton arrived and saw Haley and Nathan sitting at one end of the room, and Lucas sitting at the whole opposite side.

"What happened?" she asked

"Why don't you ask her" Lucas said pointing to Haley.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Brooke was hit by a car Peyton" Nathan said, knowing that Haley wasn't really in the mood to tell the story all over again.

"Oh my God is she okay"

"We don't know" he replied "they haven't come out with any word yet"

"okay, so why is Lucas sitting over there"

"he's mad at me" Haley finally stated, knowing the truth would come out eventually

"What, why?"

"Because it's all my fault" she stated before getting up a leaving. Nathan tried to follow her but she waved him off. She needed to be alone.

-------------------

_I was dressed in embarassment  
I was dressed in white  
If you had a part of me  
Will you take your time  
Even if I come back  
Even if I die  
Is there some idea  
To replace my life  
_

After a while a nurse finally came out the waiting room. Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan shot up to hear the news.

"Okay well, she's stabilized. She lost a lot of blood and she broke her right leg and collar bone. All we're waiting for is for her to wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"She's fallen into a coma. The doctor believes it's not a major one but still."

"Thank you" Peyton said before the nurse turned around and walked the other direction. They all sat back down. Brooke Davis was gonna have a lot of healing, when she finally woke up. "I should go find Haley" Peyton said before rising again and leaving the hospital.

"someone should go see her" Nathan stated "and I'm sure that person needs to be you"

"yeah I know, I just don't know if I can. I mean she's, she's so helpless and…oh my God, the baby" he quickly said "In all the other bustle, I completely forgot about it. The nurse didn't mention if its okay"

"I'll go find her and you go see Brooke, she needs you right now" Nathan said before leaving to find the nurse. Lucas also got up and strolled to the room that awaited him, holding the one person he cared for the most.

------------------

"Hey there pretty girl" he said as he opened the door to her room. Seeing her lying there, without any response, caused his eyes to swell a little with tears. This time, he couldn't do anything to save her. He had to just sit there, and continue to talk to her like she was there, in hopes that she would return to him. "so I know you probably cant hear me right now, but I need you to wake up. I need you to come back to me so we can be together." he sat on the chair next to the bed, hoping that something was getting through. He couldn't help but put his head down and begin to cry, as little bits of hope fled the room.

_Like a father to impress  
Like a mother's morning dress  
If we ever make a mess  
I'll do anything for you_

--------------------------------------

"Haley thank God I found you" Peyton said as she walked into the café. "you need to come down to the hospital, Brooke needs everyone there right now."

"I'm the last person she would want to see Peyton. I caused this and I, I just cant be there."

"Come on Hales, Brooke would want you there"

"No she wouldn't"

"Why?"

"Because I told her we were never friends" she began to cry "I told her that her friendship never meant anything to me."

"Haley"

"No Peyton. It's all my fault and I cant take it back." Peyton tried to interrupt her but Haley continued "and if something would happen and I never get the chance to make it better, I don't know what I would do"

"Haley you cant think like that. Nothing's gonna happen to Brooke, but you need to be there to help her"

"I cant Peyton. I just cant" and she walked out of the café and down the street.

_I have called you preacher  
I have called you son  
If you have a father  
Or if you haven't one  
_

--------------------

Peyton came back to the hospital and walked into Brooke's room. Lucas had fallen asleep on the chair. She walked over to him and gently woke him up.

"Hey did you find Haley"

"yeah"

"Where is she?"

"She's not coming Luke. She thinks this is all her fault and cant face coming here."

"well I don't blame her, this kind of is all her fault"

"Luke"

"I know, sorry"

"I think you should go talk to her"

"what's that gonna do"

"hopefully make her come to her senses. Luke, she was hurting, you cant blame her for that. But she deserves to be here. She needs to be here"

"Okay fine. I'll go find her" he said finally giving in. He got up, kissed Brooke on the forehead, and headed out of the room. Peyton was left alone with Brooke. She turned back around to face her, and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey there" she said "glad to see you're finally getting some rest busy girl" she tried to joke. Hoping that that would make it a little easier. It didn't work. She let a tear fall down her face. "I need you to wake up Brooke. We just renewed our friendship and I need you to get up so we can continue with that. Besides, you cant go out like this." she didn't really know what to say. Her friend was lying on the bed beside her, and she didn't know what to do either. She couldn't leave her, it just couldn't happen. "Please wake up Brooke. I need you. Lucas needs you. Haley needs you. Hell, Tree Hill needs you. Whose gonna be the strong crazy bitch we all know and love? Whose gonna be there when one of us is hurting? You have the biggest heart in Tree Hill, and although you don't always let people see it, it's there. So please wake up. We all need you to" When nothing happened Peyton sighed and began to cry.

_I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
I'll do anything for you  
_

--------------------------

Lucas walked down by the river to find Haley standing over a railing, looking out upon the river. He walked over to her.

"Hey" he said as he walked up beside her

"hey" she said not turning her head to talk to him

"rough day?" he asked, already knowing the answer

"Let's just say if I was an alcoholic, I would be having a field day today."

"Cute. Glad to see you still have your sense of humor"

"Its about all I have left"

"Haley you have to come to hospital"

"Why Luke? Why do I need to go down there. Its all my fault. And why are you being so nice, an hour ago you hated me"

"Haley James, I could never hate you" he said "yes I was a little angry, but who isn't in Tree Hill. We all come with hightened emotions. That should be our motto or something"

She chuckled a little

"So come on. What do you say, Brooke needs you"

"But I told her that we weren't friends, that we never were. How do you just get passed that"

"You just do Haley. Someone smart once told me you have to go on living, or you might just die" they smiled at each other. "come on" he said holding out his hand. She grudgingly put her hand in his and walked back to the hospital together.

_I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
_

-------------------------

"Hey" Haley said as she entered the room. Peyton wiped away her tears and rose from the chair.

"I'm glad you're here" she said. Her and Lucas exchanged a smile and they left the room, leaving Haley to face her problems. She slowly walked over to the bed, crying the entire time. She sat down, not knowing what to say. She reached up and help Brooke's hand.

"Hey it's me" she stated "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I never, ever wanted anything like this to happen. I was hurt and upset and I took out my anger on you. Your, our friendship means everything to me. I don't know what to say to make it up to you. I cant lose you Brooke. I wont be able to survive. We help each other when we're down. You've allowed me to open up and have more fun. You've challenged me to be the person you knew I always could be. I'm so sorry I ever doubted it. But you have to wake up now. We need you Brooke Davis. I need you. And call me selfish, but who the hell cares. Brooke please wake up. Come back to us, to me." she stopped and began crying. Hope began to fill the darkened room again. The tinniest finger moved inside Haley's hand. Brooke Davis was coming back to her.

_I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you  
I did everything for you _

-------------------------

song is "for the widows in paradise" by sufjan stevens


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said...  
_

"Haley" Brooke whispered, flickering her eyes

"It's me Brooke" she cried, wiping tears away as she stood up "I'm here"

"I feel so lost" she cried out

"You're not lost Brooke, you're here with me"

"I'm so sorry" Brooke began to cry

"You're sorry? Brooke its all my fault. This never would have happened if I wouldn't have been such a bitch to you. I'm so sorry"

The two cried together.

"Brooke I never meant the things I said. And I was so worried that I would never be able to tell you that. Brooke you're one of my dearest friends, probably the best. You have been there for me when the rest of Tree Hill wanted to shun me." Haley continued to cry "I'm so sorry I said all those mean things to you. I understand you were hurting and I understand you're sorry. So in turn, I forgive you Brooke Davis. Will you forgive me?"

"Oh Haley, of course I forgive you. How couldn't I?" They hugged each other. Haley couldn't believe she had ever said those things. Now, they just needed to heal.

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...  
_

------------------------

"Brooke's awake" Haley said as she came back out to the waiting room. While she had been in there, Rachel, Mouth, and Jake had arrived.

"Thank God" Lucas said

"She's still a little loopy and out of it but I think she would love to see you guys. Since it's still visiting hours, we can all go in together" she summoned, hoping that everyone would agree. Brooke deserved it. She deserved to have all her friends there with her. They all nodded and rose from their seats to join Haley.

"I brought some more visitors" Haley said as she peeked her head in the door. Brooke was now sitting up with a brace on her neck and a cast on her leg.

"Good, I'm dying in here" she blurted back

Haley opened the door farther and allowed everyone to enter. They all gathered round the bed, staring at their friend lying there.

"So….guys….what up?" Brooke stated. When no one said anything she added "did someone die or something?"

"That's not funny" Lucas said "we were all worried sick"

"Guys I'm fine. You cant honestly think you can get rid of Brooke Davis that easily" she joked

"That's true. She's a fighter" Peyton shot back as she put her hand on Brooke's leg. The tension had begun to leave the room.

"So how long do you have to stay in that ugly thing" Rachel said as she pointed at the brace and cast

"I don't really know. I haven't spoken to any of the doctors yet."

The group continued to talk to her, trying to avoid the subject of what had happened. They tried talking about school, but that was no fun. After a while Brooke began getting tired again so she said her good-byes to her friends before they left. Haley had given her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left, reassuring Brooke that she was genuinely sorry. The only person left in the room was Lucas. The time of jokes and kidding had ended, and the time to be serious was now looming over them.

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...  
_

--------------

Haley and Nathan returned to their apartment. Sophia happily greeted them at the door.

"I'm so glad to be home" she said tiredly "it feels like forever ago that I was here and happy" she smiled at Nathan

"My fault" he said. Since she had forgiven him, the subject of what had happened didn't seem as serious so they were able to joke about it.

"Can we just go to bed?" she asked

"Do you even have to ask" They walked back to the bedroom, Sophie following quickly behind, and fell asleep in each other's arms. The feeling of safetyness, love, and trust had once again returned to the Scott apartment.

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
She said  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...  
_

-------------------

Peyton and Jake plopped on her bed as well. It had been a long day, not to mention a long year. Brooke and Peyton had started the year off as friends, gotten in a major fight, and had renewed their friendship all in the matter of 8 months.

"Man Peyt, you're life is pretty complicated isn't it?"

"Yeah well what can I say"

"I don't know if I can take it" she looked over at him and noticed him smiling

"Haha real funny"

"I try" he said. He leaned over and kissed her. He continued to kiss her as he moved from her lips to her neck.

"Wait Jake. I don't think we should do this right now. I'm really tired and with everything that happened today"

"Peyton, you think way too much. It's no wonder you're life's as stressful as it is." He continued to kiss her until she finally gave in.

------------------------

_She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name...  
_

"What's wrong Lucas" Brooke finally asked as the room had remained silent since their friends had left.

"Nothing"

"Liar. I can see the look on your face, what's wrong"

"It can wait"

"I think I'm a walking example of why 'it can wait' doesn't work. Life's too short Luke. Please tell me what's going on. I'm strong, I can take it"

"I don't know if you can" she stared at him. What was so bad that he couldn't tell her? Staring into his eyes, she read his mind.

"It's the baby isn't it" she cried as tears began to roll down her face. His head nod proved her theory.

"Its gone Brooke" she began to cry. "I'm so sorry" he said as he got up and moved closer to her. This poor girl had so much trauma these past few days, he didn't understand how she could continue to take it. He held her hand tightly, hoping she would squeeze some of the pain onto him.

"What's wrong with me Lucas?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with me? Do I have some type of bulls-eye on me telling bad things to come and slap me on the face"

"Brooke"

"Why does all this stuff keep happening to me?"

"I don't know Brooke….I don't know" he didn't know how to comfort her. "Maybe it's because you're the only person whose strong enough to take it"

"I don't want to be strong anymore" she cried into him

"I know….I know" he held her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be able to save her from whatever life was gonna throw her way. He wanted more than anything to have the pain she felt right now. "I love you Brooke Davis, and I know we'll get through this together"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have faith in us" and he leaned down and kissed her temple "because I love you with every inch of my body" she cried even harder. Even when things sucked as bad as they did, Lucas Scott always seemed to make it better. Although Brooke had a long time to go before she was healed, it seemed that the lives of those living in Tree Hill had begun to realign with one another, just in time for graduation.

_You don't know me, you don't even care,  
_

------------------


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done  
_

"okay Ms. Davis, you can go home today. But, you must stay in bed for at least 3 more days. You will need crutches when you leave, which might make school a little harder once you return."

"I understand" she said simply, glad to finally be leaving

"and I wanted to talk to you about your chemo"

"what about it?" she asked with confusion

"well now that you aren't pregnant anymore, I would really like you to reconsider taking it"

"oh, I um….with all the things that have been happening, I completely forgot about the Leukemia"

"I completely understand Ms. Davis, but like I said, I would really like you to reconsider"

Brooke looked out of her room window, into the world she knew and loved. She looked into the hall at Lucas, standing there waiting for her to come out. He loved her, through all the stuff she's ever done, he still loved her. She couldn't leave him. It just wasn't possible.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

"I would like to take the chemo" she said, a tear trickling down her face

"Good, but I just want to be upfront about it, there is no 100 garentee, but it is the best option you have right now"

"I understand" she replied

"ok then how about we schedule you for 12:30 Monday afternoon"

"sounds good" she said. He later left the room and she began to climb out of the bed.

"Hey there, just hold your horses before you break something else" Lucas said as he walked back in the room and found her trying to get out

"I'm not gonna break anything, and besides I need to learn how to use these stupid things" she said pointing to the crutches

"yeah but that doesn't mean you have to do it all by yourself" he said helping her out of the bed and onto her feet.

"thanks" she said giving him a smile

"so what did the doctor have to say?" he asked, grabbing some of her stuff to put it in the car

"he asked me to reconsider my decision on taking chemo"

"oh yeah, I completely forgot"

"yeah so did I"

"well what did you say?" he asked hoping it was going to be a good answer

"don't worry Luke, I said I was going to take it"

"really?"

"yes, you cant get rid of me just quite yet" she smile. He cam over to her and kissed her.

"I love you" he said

"yeah yeah, now vamos, this stuff isn't gonna get itself in the car." she smiled and kissed him again. She hobbled out of the door on her crutches, Lucas following shortly behind.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
_

-------------------------

"where are we going?" she asked as they were driving

"home" he responded

"but Peyton lives that way" she pointed in the opposite direction

"that's not your home anymore."

"and why not?" she asked confused

"because now that Jake's back, you don't have a bed." he smiled

"oh I see" she paused "so where do I live?" she asked, wondering how he knew and she didn't

"you'll see" he gave her a side smile

"God I hate surprises" she said smiling back

---------------------------

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
_

Haley ran into the bedroom carrying a tray full of food.

"Breakfast in bed?" Nathan questioned

"uh-huh" she nodded her head and smiled. She grabbed a piece of bacon and put it in her mouth. Nathan grabbed a piece as well. They kissed each other. It felt so good to be home again.

"we got to go" he said sadly

"no we don't" she said grumpily

"we cant miss school again Hales"

"wow never saw this day coming when you would want to go to school and I wouldn't. I think you've had a bad influence on me"

"whatever you say 'tutor-girl'" he mocked

"yeah whatever" she kissed him again before finally getting out of bed to get ready for school

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do  
_

------------------------

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear  
_

"Peyton come on, we're gonna be late" Jake yelled up the stairs

"I'm coming" she shouted back. He could hear the clatter of feet above him as he waited for her to come down.

"It's about time" he said as she came running down the stairs

"sorry" and she kissed him on her way past him

"it's cool, I was only kidding" he smiled. They headed out the door to school together.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say  
_

------------------------

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads  
_

"Lucas" Brooke sighed as they pulled up to his house

"This is your new home Brooke Davis" he said as he got out of the car.

"Lucas"

"don't say anything quite yet" he said as he helped her out of the car. He helped her up the stairs to the side door, which was once again painted red. "I thought it needed a new paint job" he smirked " he opened the door and let her eyes open real wide. The room was re-decorated in all things Brooke Davis. It was exactly how it was when she used to live there at the end of their junior year.

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

"Lucas"

"I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch, and all my stuff is in the garage so you can have this room"

"that's not fair to you"

"it's not always about me" he smiled "do you like it"

"of course I like it" she smiled, looking around the gorgeous room. "but wait, is this okay with Karen"

"yeah its fine with her, it was actually her idea."

Brooke just smiled. She was so happy. It looked like things were actually going to get better.

"so look, I have to go to school because my mom is making me, but I'll be right home afterward, okay? Do you need anything before I leave"

"no I'm good"

"ok" he said before turning to leave the room and get his school stuff

"and Lucas"

"yeah"

"thank you" she said

"anything for you" he smiled and blew her a kiss as he left.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

-------------

song is "run" by snow patrol


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
_

Brooke was so anxious for school to be over that day, she couldn't wait for Lucas to get home. She hated being cooped up by herself, it was no fun at all. 3 o'clock rolled around and still no Lucas. She was starting to get a little worried when she finally heard the door open.

"Hey there boyfriend. I missed you" she said as she hobbled over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry, I had to help Peyton with something"

"and what would that be"

"cant say"

"why not" its not like she was getting suspicious or anything, but him and Peyton keeping secrets was never a good thing

"because I promised" he said giving her a smirk "you have nothing to worry about ok?"

She stared at him, hoping he was right. She wanted more than anything to be able to trust him completely, but him and Peyton would always be there. It just was, and there was nothing she could do about that.

He kissed her. "I know" she finally spit out.

"so what have you been up to today?" he asked, hoping to change the subject

"nothing, that's why I couldn't wait for you to get home. I'm bored Luke, and sick of being inside"

"Well then follow me" he reached his hand out in an attempt for her to place her own in his. This was when she realized she couldn't exactly do that on crutches so he decided just to walk ahead of her as she followed along on her crutches. He took her outside and into his car.

"where are we going?" she asked

"anywhere you want to"

She smiled. How could one person make her so happy, yet she could never trust completely.

"Paris?" she asked and giggled

"if that's where you want to go Brooke Davis. We will go there. Someday" she leaned over and kissed him.

"let's just drive and see where that takes us" she finally said

"sounds good" as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it before placing it on his lap.

-----------------------

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

"thank you" Jake said before hanging up the phone and looking at Peyton

"what is it?" she asked noticing the look in his eyes

"Nikki's in jail"

"what?"

"yeah, apparently she got caught driving drunk or something and they want me to go down there"

"oh" she said, knowing this day would come

"but" he said moving closer to her and holding her in his arms "I'm only going down there to get Jenny. They told me that I can keep her, and that there would be no more trial or anything like that." he stopped and looked in her eyes "its over Peyton. I won"

"That's great" she said giving him a kiss

"so when do you want to leave?" he asked

"what?"

"I promised you I would never leave you again, so living up to my promise, you're coming with me of course"

"oh right" she said and smiled. She loved Jake with all her heart. She couldn't believe she ever risked her friendship with Brooke over a guy she never loved like this. Yeah, she had feelings for Lucas, but none like this. "then let's get going" she said as she grabbed her keys and headed downstairs to go get another big part of her life.

----------------

-6 days later-

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

"I'm nervous Luke"

"I know you are" he said, trying to reassure Brooke that this was the right thing to do

"I don't want to do it anymore" she hesitated

"You need to Brooke. For yourself, for your friends, for me" he said kissing her forehead. He was right. She needed to do this and get past her fears. But this was all so new to her, and there wasn't even a guarantee that it would fix her. But she needed to try, to fight, and that's what kept her going.

"I know. I'll be fine once we get there" she said trying to reassure herself. They drove to the hospital together of course, Brooke's hand tightly wrapped in his. She still had to use her crutches since it would take at least another weak before anything would heal. When they arrived, they sat in the waiting room, just sitting and waiting to begin on this dark road ahead, the road to recovery. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy, but they had each other, and that's what mattered.

"Ms. Davis, we're ready to see you" the nurse called. They both rose to their feet and stumbled their way to the room. "okay so today you are going to begin chemo" the nurse stated

"yup" Brooke said, trying to be as strong as she could.

"well the doctor will be in shortly to go over everything with you."

"okay" she said as the nurse left.

_I won't give up if you dont give up _

--------------------------

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me  
_

It had begun to rain in Tree Hill. Nathan and Haley sat on their front porch, staring as the drops hit the white railing in front of them. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you want to go inside?" he asked

"You read my mind" she said following him indoors.

They were already kissing before they even entered the bedroom. They fell onto the bed and continued.

"I want to try again" Nathan said

"what?"

"I want to try again" he repeated

"try what?" she asked, confused and shocked he had stopped what they were doing to talk

"I want to try and have another baby"

"what?" she screamed, now sitting up

"I want to have another baby Haley"

"why?"

"Is that even a question"

"a pretty damn good one if you ask me. What in hell would possess you to want to have a baby. Right now, before we go off to college"

"I don't really know Haley, its just what I feel. I feel guilty with everything that has happened lately, and I feel horrible about what happened the first time." he said "I want you to be happy and know that you are going to be an awesome mother." he said smiling at her

"that's fine Nathan, but we don't need to have a kid now, not before college"

"why not?"

"cause its not normal"

"since when have you cared about being normal" he asked her

"I don't, but…"

"Haley there's nothing wrong with it"

"we don't have the money right now to support a kid and go to college. Lets be reasonable here. We haven't even decided which college we're going to go to, let alone if we're going to the same one. These are the things we need to talk about first, and then we can talk about having a baby" she said, surprised that they were even having this conversation.

"I don't know why I brought it up. Forget it, it was stupid"

"Its not stupid Nathan, we need to talk more about the future."

"I know, but whenever we start to think about it and bring it up, we always get in a fight"

"Yeah I know. Whatever decision we make, its going to be hard. On one hand one of us would have to give up our dream school. On the other hand, we could go to our dreams schools, but then be separate from each other."

"So what do we do?" he asked

"Rock Paper Scissors" she smiled

"You want to decide our future by playing rock paper scissors"

"Um, yeah"

"What happens if you win" he asked

"We go to Stanford"

"what happens if I win"

"we go to Duke. And if we tie, we both go to our dream schools separately" she said

"are you sure you want to do this"

"would you rather continue to talk about the pros and cons of each situation and try to make a decision based on that."

"no not really"

"then I see no other solution" she said "now let's go" she said holding out her hands "on the count of three. One. Two. Three."

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot" they both said in unison, their future played out by the shape their hands formed.

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

------------------------------

Jake, Jenny and Peyton had returned to Tree Hill and settled in to their new home. Jake had built a swing in the back yard for Jenny and Peyton had painted the guest bedroom to fit the needs of a little girl.

"this is gonna work right?" he said one night at dinner "us, being a family"

"I have never been happier. So that feeling in itself tells me its going to" she smiled and kissed him as she cleared some of the plates away. However, when she said this, one picture flooded her mind. The boy she used to love, but in a different way. Why his picture shown right now was a mystery to her.

_When children have to play inside so they don't disappear  
And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years  
And football teams are kissing Queens  
and losing sight of having dreams  
In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours  
_

--------------------------

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

"how did it go" Lucas asked as Brooke re-entered the room

"I guess okay" she said "I'm a little tired"

"That's perfectly normal" the doctor said following her back in the room. "you're probably gonna feel more pain at first, before it starts to get better. Headaches and nausea are also quite common. If you have any other questions feel free to call anytime" he said

"thanks" Lucas said. He rose to his feet, helping Brooke up as well. They headed out to the car. He helped her in and then got in himself. She had fallen asleep within the first 5 minutes. It was going to be a rough road ahead, he thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping beauty next to him.

_Calling all you angels _

--------------------


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

-1 week later-

_Don't hang your head low 'cause I can't see your face  
in your reflection I see your beauty embrace  
and when the light shines bright to show you your way  
do not be weary don't turn your head away  
_

Brooke was finally able to get rid of her brace and cast. She still used the crutches every once in a while when it hurt, but for the most part, she was healed. But, the chemo had begun to take a toll on her. She was throwing up constantly. She always had head aches, and she rarely felt normal anymore. She tried her best to get to school everyday but it was hard. She knew it would eventually get better, but at the time, it was getting hard to go on living. Lucas tried to stay with her as much as possible, but knew his mom would kill him if he didn't get to school. Today had started as a really bad day. Brooke had already been to the bathroom twice and taken Tylenol for a forming head ache. But, she was determined to make it to school. Today was finals, and she couldn't miss that. She had spent the entire night studying so she would do well. And plus, she didn't want to have to make it up. So she took two Tylenol and continued to get ready for school. Lucas walked in as she was doing her hair.

"how are you feeling today?" he asked

"ok" she lied. She felt like hell.

"that's good. Finals today"

"yeah I know"

"are you ready?"

"as ready as I'll ever be" she smiled

"you'll do fine pretty girl"

"thanks" he walked back out of the room to continue getting ready as well.

---------------------

_so let the critics look upon you with a thousand eyes  
and let their tongues do their judging and criticize  
and you just sit here before us and reveal your life_

"come on Hales we have to get going" Nathan yelled through the apartment

"I'm coming"

"You cant possible be doing last minute studying"

"there's always more to learn Nathan"

"you are such a dork"

"yeah well you married me" she shouted. He couldn't help but laugh. She came rolling round the corner.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" they shared a kiss before getting the rest of their things and leaving.

--------------------------

_go on, go on my child  
go on, go on my child_

"Are you ready for them" Jake asked Peyton as he sat on her bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Whatever. My motto is if I don't already know, then I'm never gonna learn" she jeered

"that's a great motto, remind me to teach Jenny the rules of school and not let that up to you"

"Haha" she walked out of the bathroom and smiled "we'll see about that"

-----------------

_your soul is aching and it's dying to be heard  
this might be painful but consider the worth  
and when you feel like there's nobody on your side  
they will embrace you with a radiant smile  
_

They all arrived at school, on time none the less, and filed into their classrooms. Today was going to be one long day. Brooke's first final was biology, a class she loved and was actually good at. She was well prepared for this one and knew she was going to do well. Haley and Lucas had math, and Nathan and Peyton had history. Brooke finished way before the other students and turned her test in. She went back to her seat when she felt that awful feeling. She immediately asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. There she threw up and began washing her face with the cold water from the sink when Rachel walked in.

"Good God, what happened to you. You look like hell"

"I feel like hell" Brooke shot back

"so seriously, how have you been"

"since I moved out of your hell hole"

"look Brooke, I'm not really good at this, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that."

"yeah ok Rachel whatever"

"Brooke I'm serious"

"have you ever been serious a day in your life"

"well not really, but this time I mean it"

"well than in that case thanks"

"so where are you living these days anyhow"

"with Lucas"

"oooo, playing house are you"

"no it's not like that"

"ok" Rachel sneered. God, Brooke really hated her sometimes. She felt that feeling again and ran to the nearest stall.

"God Brooke, what is wrong with you"

After Brooke was finished she walked back out and wiped her mouth with her hand. "this stupid chemo"

"oh man Brooke, I'm sorry"

"Geez this must be a record, Rachel Gattina apologizing twice in one day."

"yeah don't get used to it" she smiled

"I'm not feeling so good" Brooke sighed

"yeah I can tell. Do you want me to take you home"

"No I have to stay and finish my finals"

"Brooke you're finals can wait"

"No, I need to do this"

"whatever" Rachel walked out of the bathroom. Brooke checked herself one more time in the mirror before heading out herself.

_so let the critics look upon you with a thousand eyes  
and let their tongues do their judging and criticize  
and you just sit here before us and reveal your life_

----------------------

_go on, go on my child  
go on, go on my child  
_

Second period was a little better. She had history, a subject she didn't know quite as well, but still felt she would do good. After that was lunch so that was good.

"Hey baby" Lucas said to her as he walked up to her locker

"hey" she said giving him a kiss

"so how are they going" he asked

"good"

"that's good"

"are you ready for lunch"

"I'm not that hungry"

"you have to be. You haven't eaten anything all day"

"Well I guess that's another side effect" she said half smiling

"I guess" he tried to agree with her to show that he was supportive. "well lets at least go and sit down, we need the break. Only two more to go"

"thank God" she said grabbing his arm and walking toward the cafeteria.

--------------------

_so you wanna give up and you can't find strength  
but I believe that you will make it in the end  
so you wanna step back and you want to retreat  
but I believe that there ain't nothing you can't be  
nothing you can't be  
_

During her math final, Brooke's head ache grew very large. It took all her focus away from the test and onto the pain in her head. Why did this have to happen to her? She thought it was suppose to get better, not worse. She wanted to cry, with everything inside her, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Cry away the pain she felt. Cry away the sickness she had to endure. Cry away everything that was wrong in her life. She forced the tears back, and tried to concentrate on the work in front of her. But it was too hard. She asked yet again to be excused to the bathroom. There she sat in the corner and tried to breathe away the pain. She had to do something. The pain eventually passed and she got up, washed her face again in the sink, and headed back to her test.

-------------------

_don't feel so naked I am the blanket of hope  
your words are life rafts and they keep us afloat  
and when this long painful journey comes to an end  
they will be touched by the message  
the message you've sent  
_

Brooke was so glad that school was finally over. Today had been hell, and she couldn't wait to curl up in her bed and fall asleep.

"Brooke wait up" Peyton called down the hall. She turned around to wait for her goldy blonde friend.

"what is it?"

"can you give me a lift. Jake took the car to work and I have no way home"

"yeah that's fine. Are you ready to leave now?"

"yeah just let me quick go to my locker"

"Ok that's fine. I'll wait for you in the car" Brooke replied before heading in the opposite direction. She sat in the car, looking for something good on the radio to pass the time. She felt like it took forever for Peyton to finally come out.

"Sorry" she said as she climbed in

"its fine"

"are you okay" Peyton asked as they began leaving the parking lot.

"yeah just peachy" Brooke said sarcastically

"Brooke"

"I'm just not feeling very well today"

"oh ok"

-------------------

_so let the critics look upon you with a thousand eyes  
and let their tongues do their judging and criticize  
and you just sit here before us and reveal your life_

Brooke passed out as soon as she got home. The pain she felt was awful, and all she wanted to do was sleep it away. Lucas came home, saw her sleeping and decided not to bother her. She sensed his presence however and stirred in her sleep.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"I wasn't asleep. I cant seem to fall asleep"

"would you like some company" he offered

"I would love some" she smiled. He crawled in behind her and spooned himself around her. He layed there for a while, rubbing her arm.

"is the pain going away"

"not really"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I wish I could take all your pain away"

"It would help if I wasn't always thinking about it, you know"

"I think I have the cure for that" he said before walking to his bookshelf and then crawling back in bed. He opened the book and began reading 'Of Mice and Men'. She was out within in the first few minutes, but he kept reading anyways. He loved reading to her.

_go on, go on my child  
go on, go on my child  
_

----------------

Nathan and Haley walked into their apartment after school and sat on the couch.

"that was fun" she said

"you really are a dork" he smiled and kissed her "so are you happy with our decision about college"

"well considering we made them while playing a childish game, I don't know. But honestly, I'll be happy no matter what." she said and kissed him "are you"

"I will be as long as I'm with you" Nathan had won the game, so they were both going to Duke. Although Haley wouldn't be going to Stanford, she was happy as long as she could be with Nathan, because that's when she felt the happiest. She leaned into her husband's arms and sat there for what seemed like forever. Everything was going to be okay. Although they would all be leaving in a week, everything would be okay.

_go on, go on my child  
go on, go on my child  
go on, go on my child _

_-------------------------------_

song is "Go on my child" by Michelle Featherstone


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
_

"I think something is wrong Brooke" Lucas said as she came out of the bathroom for the third time this morning.

"I'm fine Lucas. The doctor said it was normal"

"I don't know Brooke. I really think we should go to the doctor and get it checked out."

"No I'm fine" she then ran to the bathroom. "alright, will you drive" she shouted through the bathroom door.

_I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
_

-------------------------

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
_

"what's the matter" Peyton asked Jake when she walked into the kitchen.

"nothing, why would you ask"

"you have that 'we need to talk' look"

"great"

"so what's up" she asked sitting down next to him.

"we need to talk"

"knew it" she smiled. He looked at her "sorry, continue" she said

"anyways, as I was saying. We need to talk about college"

"what about college"

"well for starters, where are you planning on going? Are we going to go to the same place? With graduation just around the corner, these topics need to be discussed"

"I know, I guessed I've avoided them as much as I could"

"so where do you want to go"

"well the truth is I don't really want to go to college" she said. She had thought long about it. She never found a school she wanted to go to and she knew she could make a living and be happy without going.

"oh, ok"

"does that upset you"

"no, not at all. I guess it actually makes our decisions a little easier"

"yup it does. See I'm not like those other girls" she smiled "I'm easy" she paused "wait a sec, that didn't come out right"

"it came out just fine" he laughed

"haha" she replied "so what did you have in mind"

"well I actually want to go to NYU" he said

"oh"

"yeah, do you see yourself living in the big apple"

"as long as I'm with you and Jenny, I'll live anywhere." she smiled

_I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
_

---------------------

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

"well Ms. Davis, I have some bad news" the doctor said

"figured" she sighed

"it seems the chemo is not helping. Your cancer is spreading too quickly."

"what does that mean"

"well" he paused. She knew this was not gonna be good. She grabbed Lucas's hand for strength. "the good news is you can stop taking the chemo. The bad news, is that you don't really have long to live. Your type of cancer is too advanced, and no amount of chemo is going to change that."

She couldn't breathe. How was this happening? Tears began to slide down her face. "how long?" she was afraid to ask

"I don't know. It really depends on your body, whenever it cant take it anymore. That time can range from a few days to a few months."

"a few days" Lucas screamed

"I'm afraid so." the doctor said "I'm so sorry" he got up and left the room leaving them alone. Brooke fell into Lucas' arms. She let her body shake as she cried as hard as she could. _A few days. She had a minimum of a few days to live. How was this happening?_ Lucas tried to comfort her as much as possible, but nothing seemed to work.

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
_

--------------------------

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

"these halls seem to get more scarce every day" Haley said as her and Nathan walked down them to their next class.

"I know what you mean. People just don't care anymore, not with graduation in 3 days."

"yeah I know. I cant believe we're actually graduating. It seems like we've waited for this day for so long"

"I know. I'm a little scared"

"you are?" he asked "I'm not, I cant wait to get out of here"

"don't get me wrong, I'm excited too, I'm just a little scared as well"

"gotcha" he smiled "hey guys" he said as Peyton and Jake walked up to them

_May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

"hey" Peyton said "has anyone seen Brooke" she asked

"no I haven't" Haley replied "come to think of it, Lucas wasn't in school either"

"I hope everything's okay" Peyton said

"I hope so too" Haley said

"I'm hungry, anyone else want to join" Nathan proposed

"Sounds good to me" Jake replied. They all continued down the hall to the cafeteria.

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
_

------------

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

Brooke and Lucas drove home in silence. She had fallen onto him at one point, and continued to rest on his shoulder.

"what am I going to do" Brooke asked between sobs

"you're gong to be Brooke Davis. The strong, sexy, smart girl I know and love." he tried yet again to comfort her.

"thanks Lucas"

"I'm trying"

"I know you are, and that's why I love you so much" she tried to smile

"what do you want to do today" he asked trying to change the subject

"I don't know"

"come on, there has to be something you want to do"

"I want to live a long and happy life but that dream was already flushed down the toilet" she began to cry

"Oh Brooke." he pulled over to the side of the road. "Look at me" he said grabbing her arms and facing her toward him "you are going to be here, with me. The doctor said its all up to your body, which means he doesn't know. You need to fight Brooke and you need to be strong. Because I need you here okay."

She fought back the tears. "okay" she whispered

"now, what do you want to do today"

"I want to go to school and be with my friends" she said

"sounds perfect" he said while driving off toward the school

----------------

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

They pulled into the parking lot and saw their friends sitting eating lunch. Brooke began to form tears.

"are you okay" Lucas asked

"I'm fine" she said "this scene is just perfect Luke. I don't want to leave. I don't want to die Luke. Please, don't let me go" she began crying all over again.

"Brooke I will never let you go." he said wrapping his arms around her. After she had calmed down again they finally got out of the car and headed over to their friends. Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer. She ran over to Peyton and Haley and wrapped them in a big hug. She never wanted to leave these people. The friends she had grown to love and depend on. Yeah normally, people would go their separate ways after graduation, but this time it was different. Brooke wasn't sure when she would ever see them again. She wanted to stay in their arms forever. Lucas came over and put his hand on Brooke's arm. She finally pulled out of the hug and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Is everything okay" Peyton asked

"it is now" Brooke smiled. These people had saved her life in so many ways, but now she needed them more than ever.

_May angels lead you in._

_-----------_

song is "hear you me" by Jimmy eat world


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
_

The day before graduation was a day of laughter and tears. Every senior at Tree Hill High was filled with excitement for what was to come, as well as the sadness of leaving their friends behind. Everyone was going around having other people sign their yearbooks. It was one busy day, and as a matter of fact, every senior was present.

"Bevin" Haley called as she was pushing pass other students. "Bevin, you have to sign my yearbook"

"of course Haley. You as well" she responded, both swapping their yearbooks to write a short, yet sentimental message. Something that said 'glad we were friends, have a good life, hope to see you soon' kind of a deal.

"thanks Hales" Bevin said as they switched yearbooks again. "Tiffany wait up" she called "got to go" she said before leaving Haley. Haley opened her yearbook and read what Bevin said. She laughed to herself. Bevin was one of a kind.

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

-------------------

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
_

"Haley" Peyton called out

"Hey Peyton, whats up"

"I have some great news"

"and what would that be" Haley asked

"you've been picked to speak at graduation."

"what? Are you kidding?"

"Nope. isn't that great"

"yeah I guess"

"whats the matter"

"I guess I'm a little nervous"

"Haley James Scott, nervous? How can you be nervous to give a speech, yet be fine to sing in front of a bunch of people"

"yeah I mean speaking at graduation is a big deal. Its suppose to set the stage for our futures"

"Haley calm down. You're gonna do fine. You're the best person for the job. And besides, I have some other news"

"now what"

"you've been chosen to sing as well"

"what?"

"yup"

"Peyton"

"Haley, you're perfect for the job, and I know you can do it. So stop whining and complaining and just get started." Peyton smiled before walking down the hall so Haley couldn't say another word.

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

--------------------

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
_

"how are you feeling today" Lucas said as he walked up to Brooke by her locker.

"I guess okay" she smiled "its pretty hectic around here today"

"yeah it is. Everyone saying their last goodbyes"

"yeah who knew that people would actually miss each other from Tree Hill"

"I know" he smiled. Even when she wasn't feeling well, she was always at the top of her game, never letting anyone see her weaknesses.

"did you get anyone to sign your yearbook yet" she asked pointing to the bound book in his hand

"a few guys from the team"

"that's good"

"yeah I guess. Besides them and my friends, I'm not really gonna miss anyone else"

"well I'm gonna miss everyone" she allowed a tiny tear to fall "sorry, I didn't mean to go there"

"its okay Brooke"

"I just meant that I'm going to miss Tree Hill"

"I understand." he paused, trying to think of how to bring about the next topic "so we never really had the talk"

"and what talk would that be Lucas Scott"

"college"

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
_

"I see" she smiled. They began walking down the hall. "what about college"

"well, where did you apply first of all, and where did you get in, and where do you want to go?"

"Hold on there killer" she giggled

"sorry, I just have been wondering about this for a long time"

"Its okay. Um…well I applied to UNC and NYC"

"so where do you want to go"

"where do you want to go" she asked

"I want to be wherever you are" he smiled

"seriously"

"well I always wanted to go to UNC but lately I don't know. I honestly could see myself anywhere"

"if you had to pick on place, where would it be"

"I don't know"

"come on Lucas, everyone has a dream place"

"well what is yours?" he asked

"I already told you. Paris"

"That's right. Well if you want to go to Paris, then lets go to Paris"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Lucas stop it. You're getting me excited for something that's never gonna happen"

"no I mean it"

"what are you talking about"

"well I did remember that you said you wanted to go to Paris. So, I booked us a flight there after graduation"

"Are you serious" she began smiling, getting very excited

"Dead" her smile quickly faded "I mean serious" she looked at him

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott"

"and I love you Brooke Penelope Davis" they kissed each other.

"oh my gosh I cant believe I'm going to Paris. I have to tell Peyton and Haley" she smiled, gave him another kiss, and headed down the hall to find her friends.

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take.  
_

-----------------------

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

Their last day at Tree Hill High had ended pretty quickly. Tomorrow they would be graduating, leaving the world they knew behind, and embarking on a new adventure. But tonight was a different story. The 10 of them; Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Mouth, Skillz, and Bevin, would get together for a magical evening, their last with each other in Tree Hill. They all met at a restaurant on the pier. They sat down at a large table, together.

"I cant believe this is our last night together" Haley cried

"Oh come on Hales, not already" Nathan smiled. The rest of the table laughed.

They talked about past memories the gang had shared. From Peyton and Nathan dating, to Nathan's first job, to Brooke being broke, to Naley wedding #2, to their last day as seniors. Many laughs and tears were shed before they had finished dinner. The next step on their evening, was a place that had touched all their lives in more ways than one, the river court. They got there, and layed down, in a circle, staring at the stars above, even Rachel. They had all formed this bond of friendship, and tomorrow they would graduate, and soon go off in different directions. Brooke and Lucas to Paris. Nathan and Haley to Duke. Peyton and Jake to New York City. Rachel was going to Los Angeles and Mouth was going to Chicago (they decided to just be friends, nothing more), Skillz and Bevin would be going to UNC. No matter where they went however, this night would remain in their hearts, as the night they formed their circle of friendship on the river court. Wherever they ventured off to, a part of their hearts would always remain in Tree Hill, on this rugged old basketball court.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big  
_

----------------------

song is "my wish" by rascal flatts


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_-_it is with great sadness that i say that this is part 1 of a 3 part finale. i know where i want the story to end and that is happening now. thank you guys who have taken the time to read and review...your comments have meant the world. i thank you for supporting me in my writing and passion for this story. so i hope you stick around for the end.-

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
_

Today was graduation, the happiest and saddest day of their lives. Today they would end their lives as high school students and become adults.

"Brooke come on we're gonna be late" Lucas yelled through the bathroom door. "I know you're still doing your hair, and trust me, it looked fine the last time I saw you"

"But that was 20 minutes ago" she shouted back

"Come on pretty girl"

"oh alright" she finally said, giving herself one last look over in the mirror before opening the door. She opened it to find Lucas holding out a ring. "um, what is going on" she asked confused

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you marry me" he asked getting down on his knee "I have loved you forever, and will continue to love you, until the day I die. You have changed my life, for the better, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said smiling

She didn't know what to say. So many things were going through her head. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said

"no, they're not tears of pain. I'm just so happy." she paused. Today was surely the best day of her life "Lucas Eugene Scott, I would love to marry you and would be honored to be your wife" she smiled. He shot up and wrapped himself around her, picking her up off the ground and swinging her around.

"I love you" he said giving her a kiss

"I love you too" she replied kissing him back.

---------------------

Nathan and Haley pulled up to the school parking lot.

"I'm so nervous Nathan"

"honey you'll do fine. Everyone's gonna love you"

"Then you better be careful, I might find someone else to go home with" she smiled before kissing him

"then we probably shouldn't go. I mean I don't want to risk it" he kissed her

"I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you Haley James Scott"

"sometimes I wonder why you chose me, out of all the other guys out there"

"sometimes I wonder too" she laughed

"you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself don't you"

"I'm just kidding" she smiled and gave him another kiss "so where are we meeting the rest of the gang"

"I think over by the picnic tables. We want to get pictures and stuff before walking to the stage"

"gotcha" she said, fixing her makeup in the car mirror

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
_

-----------------------

"what are you thinking over there P. Sawyer" Jake asked turning his head slightly as he continued to drive down the road

"I'm not exactly sure"

"You're not sure what you're thinking about"

"I guess I want really thinking about anything particular. Graduation, New York City, everything's just happening so fast you know. I mean I've always wanted to get out of here, but now that its actually happening, I don't know, I guess its all a little overwhelming."

"I completely understand. And its ok to be a little upset about leaving."

"I don't want to be hypocritical"

"you wont be, trust me" he smiled. He couldn't wait to start his life with her, in New York City, together at last.

"what are you thinking about Jake"

"How much I love you and cant wait to start our life together"

"I know" she smiled. She couldn't wait either. She had been waiting forever to finally be happy, and now she couldn't be happier. "so we better hurry up. If we're late, Haley's gonna have a fit"

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
_

------------------------

"Where is everybody" Haley screamed "I thought we said we were gonna meet at 12:30 exactly. It is now 12:35."

"Haley calm down. They'll be here."

"I am calm"

"then breathe. I know you're nervous, but just relax. The ceremony doesn't start till 2. We're fine." she took a breath. She loved him so much.

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_

---------------------------

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
_

The rest of the gang began to arrive shortly after. Jake and Peyton were fist. Lucas and Brooke following shortly after. Skillz, Bevin, Rachel, and Mouth arrived just after. This whole thing seemed so surreal to all of them. They got together and began taking many pictures. They took some of the whole group, and some with just the couples. Today was the best day of their lives, yet all Brooke could think about was her sickness. She felt fine today, but that didn't always signify good. She quickly shook those feelings to the back of her head, and ran over to her best friends, Haley and Peyton.

"I have some great news" she smiled and thrusted her hand into their faces.

"Oh my God Brooke. That's awesome." Haley screamed

"Brooke I'm so happy for you"

"Are you sure Hales, I mean I know last time…"

"Brooke, trust me" Haley said grabbing a hold of her shoulders "I couldn't be more happier. You and Lucas are perfect for each other."

"thanks Hales" she smiled. "I'm so glad to have you guys in my life"

"Oh Brooke" Peyton and Haley said in unison. They all joined together in a big hug.

"I love you guys" Brooke cried

"I love you guys too" Haley cried

"me as well" Peyton cried. They had to stop soon though, because none of them wanted to ruin their makeup. The guys walked up to them, along with Bevin and Rachel.

"Come on ladies. Let's go graduate" Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's arm. The 10 of them walking, hand in hand, to the ceremony of a lifetime.

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
_

------------------------------

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Principal Turner began "I welcome you all here today to join us in the ascending of these teenagers into adulthood." people began to clap. "I call upon this stage our first speaker of the evening, Rachel Summers" he said starting another clap as a blonde-haired girl began walking toward the stage. Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled. Rachel Summers presented her speech and walked off the stage as Haley got up and began walking over. "Now we have a beautiful rendition of 'Good Riddance' by Greenday. Brooke cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted for Haley. Haley smiled at sat down and began strumming her guitar.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

Peyton turned to Brooke, who was already crying. This was so emotional, and none of them could take it any longer. "I love you" she mouthed at her best friend. "I love you too" Brooke mouthed back She flashed back to the time they were all dancing on the stage at their last cheerleading competition. They were all having so much fun then, not a care in the world. Back then Brooke didn't have cancer. Haley didn't have a miscarriage. Brooke wasn't pregnant and lost her child in a car accident. Jake hadn't come back and then left again to break Peyton's heart yet again. They were just teenagers. Having fun with their friends. Now they were about to graduate and leave all that behind. They would always have those memories, but the time that they would all see each other again, seemed so far in the future.

"_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while _

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

After Haley had finished, Brooke was the first one to stand up and cheer and clap. The rest of them quickly followed suit. She came back to her seat next to her husband.

"see, it wasn't that bad"

"I know" she smiled and gave him a kiss

"Now I invite Jessica Taylor up to the stage for the next speech." Principal Turner announced. The shiny red head bounced her way to the stage and gave her speech. The crowd followed the speech with a clap as she went and sat down. "and finally, our last speaker of the evening is Haley James Scott" he said. Haley walked up to the stage yet again.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

"Good evening" she smiled as they responded "Isn't it weird how we've ended up here? Doesn't it seem like just yesterday we were in Elementary School playing like there wasn't a care in the world. But it's also scary, isn't it? How we have changed so much. Change is a very scary subject. As we approach the beginning of a new era in each of our lives, we can't help but look back on the memories that have shaped us all. How we have come from playing on the playground, to deciding where to further our educations. I once heard that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, to be brave, and live. A lot of the time we let our fears get the best of us. They keep us living in the past instead of the present and future. Fear keeps us from achieving out goals and making our dreams come true" This part touched Brooke. She hadn't been living like she should. She was always afraid that she would soon die. Fear, had begun to run her life. "We don't want to move on because change scares us all. Fear of moving on. Fear of moving forward. Fear of leaving our friends and loved ones behind. Fear of what lies ahead of us. We will always have the people we love with us forever because they have each made a place for themselves in our hearts. I heard a song that goes: 'Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. Oh the years have gone so fast. Wonder how I've ever made it through.' Don't give up on today for you never know what tomorrow brings. For it's not the obstacles we go through that define us, but the way we react to these obstacles that make us who we are. So I give you this challenge today. Don't be afraid, be brave, and live. Live like there's no tomorrow because you only get one life, so make it a good one." she smiled before heading off the stage. The crowd stood up and applauded her. She looked over at Brooke, who was definitely crying by now. This speech meant so much to her. Haley walked over to her before going back to her seat and have her a hug.

"its okay Brooke" Haley whispered

"thank you" Brooke whispered back

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
_

"Now, we would like to start handing out the diplomas. As the names were announced, excitement filled the bleachers that held the 200 some students. "Elizabeth Bogdan…..George Cope….Brooke Davis" she stood up and walked toward the stage, got her diploma and walked off the other side. She was so happy. Her life actually had a bright and happy future. She would be marrying Lucas and they would be going to Paris. What more could he want? "Jake Jagelski…..Brian Love….Bridget Peters…Peyton Sawyer…..Haley James Scott….Lucas Scott….Nathan Scott…."

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
_

After all the students' names had been called they all returned to the bleachers. "I now present you with the class of 2007" Principal Turner announced as the seniors of Tree Hill High threw their caps into the air.

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

-----------------------------------------

enjoy! please continue to leave reviews as the last three chapters are posted...thanks again for all the support and i promise...this story will go out with a bang : )


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

-again thank you to all of you who have sent me reviews...they are all awesome...so here it goes...that last two chapters...they were so sad for me to write so i hope you guys like them...please continue to leave me comments...they're greatly appreciated...so without further ado...

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
_

They all gathered at Karen's Café after the ceremony. They took more pictures and just sat around and talked with each other. Today had been a magical day, and now they just wanted to let it all sink in.

"Hey there pretty girl" Lucas said sneeking up behind Brooke and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"why hello there" she smiled. But that really doesn't count she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "there, much better." she smiled

"couldn't have said it better myself" he smiled back. He couldn't wait to go to Paris and then spend the rest of his life with her. "how are you feeling"

"not too bad. I'm starting to get a headache, but I'll be fine"

"are you sure. I mean if you want we can go home" he smiled

"no I'm good. I want to stay here with my friends" and gave him another kiss before heading over to where Peyton was sitting

_And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
_

"Hey there B. Davis. Doesn't this all seem so surreal"

"very" Brooke said before plopping down next to her

"You seem very happy"

"I am. I mean Lucas and I are engaged and we're going to Paris in 2 weeks. Why wouldn't I be happy" she smiled looking down at her ring.

"you deserve to be happy Brooke."

"thanks P. Sawyer. And so do you. Where's Jake"

"he's over there with the boys" she laughed

"ahhh. The boys" Brooke smiled "do you remember freshmen year, when we thought every thing was black and white so to speak. I mean we basically ruled the school, including the boys. Lucas wasn't even in the picture then. It was just us against the world"

"uh-huh. The good old days" Peyton laughed "God we were so immature"

"I know. We were like prodigies of the Spice Girls or something" Brooke laughed. She missed those days. Not the person she used to be, just the fact that she didn't have a care in the world. She wasn't sick, she wasn't going to die, well because of cancer. But she couldn't say that that was where she wanted to stay forever, because then she wouldn't be as happy as she is now, with Lucas.

The two sat on the couch, reminiscing over their past, as they watched their boyfriends set up the stage. Tonight they were gonna have open mic night for anyone who wanted to sing or say anything.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
_

"Haley, Haley, Haley" the crowd shouted

"no, I cant" Haley said to Nathan

"oh come on. They want you Hales" he smiled at her, trying to convince her

"Oh alright" she sighed. She sat down at the piano and began playing the first song she ever played for anyone.

"_I love the time and in between the calm inside me in the space where I can breathe I believe there is a distance I have wandered to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in holding out holding in I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to would you try to understand"_

Lucas and Jake walked over to Brooke and Peyton and sat down next to them. Lucas gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her hand.

"_I know this love is passing time passing through like liquid I am drunk in my desire... but I love the way you smile at me I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near... I believe... I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to would you try to understand"_

Nathan began to form tears in his eyes, small enough though that no one would notice. Was it possible to love someone as much as he loved Haley. The way she had grown since the last time she played this song for him, it was unbelievable.

"_Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free the mold that clings like desperation Mother can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me might not be right for you but it's right for me... I believe... I believe this is heaven to no one else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence if I choose to would you try to understand it I would like to linger here in silence if I choose to would you understand it would you try to understand…"_

When she had finished, they all clapped for her. Brooke had an awful feeling in her stomach. She just knew it was the time. She wanted to cry, reach out for someone to save her, but knew she couldn't. No one could save her. She clenched Lucas' hand harder before getting out of her seat and walking toward the stage.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
_

"Hey guys" she said into the microphone. "so I wanted to come up here and talk about this year, our senior year. I wanted to say how meaningful it had been, full of drama none the less. The friendships we had formed. The love we have felt. I wanted to say all this, but then something hit me. We are all leaving and there's nothing we can do about it. It just happens. So tonight, I want to say thanks. Thanks to my friends who have been there for me. You don't know how special you truly are. Jake, thanks for coming home to Peyton. She really missed you man." she smiled as the crowd chuckled. "Nathan, well, what can I say. We kind of made a mess of Tree Hill didn't we" again more laughing "but I couldn't have asked for a better accomplice. Somehow you know what to say to make someone feel better and I thank you for that. Take care of Haley as long as you can. You guys deserve each other." Haley and Nathan looked at each other and smiled. "Haley" Brooke began to cry "you have been there so much for me this year. I don't know how to thank you. I messed up pretty bad, but somehow, you still forgave me. You are a very talented person Haley James Scott and I wish you the best with the years to come. I love you." Haley mouthed thank you and Brooke smiled. "Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. What the hell do I say to you? You have seen me at my worst, literally. We have shared some tough times together, including fighting over the same boy for 2 years. We have lasted 2 dead moms, 3 absentee parents, a few car crashes, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Even when I wanted nothing to do with you, you fought back, because you knew that this friendship wasn't something to let go. And I soon realized that. P. Sawyer, you're my dearest friend. And I love you so much" Brooke had begun to cry even harder. "and finally, Lucas Scott, my soul mate, although it didn't always seem that way. We have definetly been through a lot. From pregnancy scares to love triangles, it sure has been eventful. But, I love you all the same. You have allowed me to open my heart to someone, even if it hurt sometimes. You are the most sweetest and loving guy I know, and I'm so glad you've let me love you back. Even when I treat you crappy" she smiled through the tears "I love you so much, with all my heart and soul." she continued to cry "so thank you guys. Thank you for putting up with me through the years, and allowing me to change into the person I've become. You have all made me better in different ways, and I couldn't have asked for a better group of people" she smiled and slowly walked off the stage. Everyone began clapping. Haley and Peyton had already been crying. They ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug they've ever known.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  
_

Soon after, the party began to die down. Soon, the six of them were the last to remain. They were still sitting next to each other, talking. Brooke around at all her friends. It was time, she could feel it. She began crying.

"What's wrong" Lucas asked

"Can we go" she asked, knowing she didn't want it to happen with all of them there.

"sure" he said, giving her a weak smile. She said her GOOD-BYES to everyone, giving each of them the hug of their life. She didn't want to let them go, but she had to. By the time she left, she was bawling.

"Brooke, what's wrong. Are you feeling okay"

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"Lets just get home Lucas" she said staring at her ring the entire time. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to die.

They got into the house and went straight to the bedroom where Brooke sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked going into the bathroom and getting her a wet cloth for her head.

"Can you just hold me, and tell me its going to be ok" she cried

"of course" he said running toward her

They layed there for a while, Brooke crying the whole time.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

"Lucas I can feel it"

"Feel what"

"death"

"what?"

"Its happening Luke, I can just feel it. I thought I could be strong when this day came, but I cant be. I don't want to die Luke, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave my friends."

"Brooke calm down" he tried to say, while he began crying himself. She couldn't leave him now. They had so much left to do together. They were gonna get married and grow old together. They were gonna go to Paris, where Brooke wanted to go so badly. "You cant leave me yet Brooke."

"I know" she cried. "but I feel it…I feel cold Luke" she said, now finding it hard to breathe as she continued to bawl.

"Brooke" he cried into her. This couldn't be happening, not like this. They had just graduated high school, there was so much left to do.

"I love you Lucas" she spit out

"I love you so much pretty girl" he cried kissing her and then giving her a kiss on her forehead. They lied there, together, him holding her, her holding onto him for dear life. She wanted to stay with him forever, in his arms.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

Lucas had fallen asleep at some point, not even realizing it. When he woke up, he gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek, she didn't stir. He looked over at her and then noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore. He began to bawl. "No" he cried "I only closed my eyes for a second. Please don't leave me Brooke. Please" it was too late. Brooke had left him. He held her body close to him, feeling the coldness she had felt earlier. This just wasn't possible. He cried into her, not wanting to let her go for the world.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know _

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_-_here is the last one...i wanted to give you both at the same time because i didnt want to leave you hanging so to speak...so thanks again to everyone...and i hope you like the ending...i know its sad but...

_Say goodnight not good-bye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are_

-a few days later-

Lucas sat on his bed, not wanting to move. He didn't want to do what he had to do next.

"_Peyton I have some bad news" Lucas cried into the phone_

"_What is it? What's wrong"_

"_Brooke's…..Brooke's gone" he cried_

"_what? No, you're lying. Luke I just saw her a few hours ago and she looked fine."_

"_I'm so sorry Peyton. She didn't want to go. Believe me" he began to cry harder_

"_this cant be happening" she began to cry. How could this have happened. Brooke Davis was so strong, and now, now she was gone. He then had to call Haley and tell her. He didn't want to have the responsibility of telling everyone. It was just too hard. Haley had cried so hard, and him along with her. How could their friend just leave them like that. It just wasn't fair. The following day, Lucas blamed himself. He felt like it was his fault, that he couldn't save her, just this one time._

"Hey sweetheart" Karen said as she stood in the doorway to his room "are you ready to go" she asked quietly

"am I ready to go? How the fuck could I be ready to go to Brooke's funeral." he cried

"I know honey" she said walking over to him and trying to comfort him

"this isn't fair mom. She was always the strong one. She should be here, right now, sitting here with me, talking about our futures. We were suppose to grow old together. And now, she's gone. How could she just leave me" he cried into his mother. He never felt so weak in his life.

"I know honey. This sucks and it isn't fair."

"How did you get through it mom. Get through the pain of losing the love of your life"

"I don't think you ever do Luke. You always want that person with you, I guess you just have to move on. Brooke would have wanted it that way. She wouldn't have wanted you to mourn over her. You know that"

"I know, but guess what, she's not here to stop me now is she?" he cried. The two sat there on the bed, crying.

-----------------------

_In the spark that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
_

"I cant do this" Peyton cried as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress. "I cant go and burry Brooke. This isn't right." she cried

"I know babe" Jake came in and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"This isn't happening right now. Brooke should still be here. How am I suppose to go on living. How am I suppose to go on without her" she cried into Jake. "she helped me through everything, why couldn't I have helped her? Why Jake?"

"Life's not fair Peyton. This sucks. But we have to move on" he hugged her. "its gonna be so hard, but you know she wouldn't have wanted you to be like this"

"Brooke was always stubborn. She never wanted people to see her weaknesses. Damn it, why wouldn't she just let us in. Maybe then we could have helped her."

"Peyton there was nothing you could have done. Shit happens. And I'm so sorry this happened" she cried into him, allowing him to hold her as hard as he could.

---------------------

_Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep  
_

"Haley" Nathan sighed into the bathroom door. She had been in there for an hour. "are you okay"

"I'm fine" she barked back

"Haley, let me in" he asked. He could hear the door knob move and the door slowly opened. Haley was sitting on the toilet, staring at a picture.

"Brooke had taken this when we first moved in here. She said we needed to remember this day because although we were both hurting, things would get better. How come things didn't get better Nate. How come Brooke isn't here to take more pictures and make us laugh." she cupped her face in her hands and cried, dropping the picture of her and Brooke to the floor. Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Haley, its going to be ok"

"No its not Nate. Brooke's gone. The one person who let me yell at her for stupid things and never wanted an apology. How am I suppose to just move on Nate. Why didn't she get the chemo earlier. Why didn't she just let us help her. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn" she cried

"Because its Brooke Davis. She never wanted anyone to see her weaknesses, that was just how she was. Don't get mad at her for that Hales"

"I'm not mad at her, I just….I just want her here." she cried

"I know" he said, cradling his wife in his arms

------------------------------

"_we are gathered here today to join these two lovely people in holy matrimony. Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis have come to present their love for each other in front of all of us." the preacher went on with the ceremony. Brooke looked over at her two brides-maids, Peyton and Haley, and smiled. "Lucas Scott, will you take this lovely bride to be your wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and health, forever as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do" he said, sliding the ring onto her finger_

"_And Brooke Davis, do you take this man, to be your loving husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, forever as long as you both shall live.?"_

"_I do" she smiled sliding the ring onto his finger._

"_If you have any reason for these two not to get married, speak now or forever hold your peace." after a moment of silence "by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lucas turned to Brooke, smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, his body shook and he woke up._

"Damn it" he said

"What's the matter" his mom asked. They were on their way to the cemetery.

"I had a bad dream" he replied before turning his head to look out the window. This all had to be a bad dream, he though. It just had to.

-------------------------------

_You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight not good-bye_

They arrived shortly to the graveyard, walking slowly to the site. After a few minutes, other people began to gather. Haley, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan, all giving Lucas a hug as they arrived. The preacher arrived and the ceremony began. After a while, he asked if anyone would like to speak. Everyone looked at Lucas, who didn't budge. Soon, Peyton walked up.

"Ok, so I'm not really good at this" she began, tears already rolling down her face. "Because, between our friendship, Brooke was always the one with words. She always knew how to comfort me when I lost my mothers, or when my dad would leave for a while. She was always the strong one" she paused, trying to collect herself before moving on. "Just a few days ago I was holding her in my arms, talking to her about Paris and our past memories. And today," she paused "she's gone. I will always remember her as the strong and stubborn Brooke Davis, always and forever, she has left a place in my heart. Brooke Davis, I love you, with all my heart. There will never be anyone like you" she stated before walking back to her spot. Jake gave her a hug. She looked over to Haley who was bawling. She walked over there and gave her a hug as well. The two were so busy hugging each other that they didn't notice that Lucas had begun to walk up.

"Brooke Davis had the biggest heart I had ever seen. She very rarely allowed other people to see it, but I knew it was there. She always had an opinion for everything, even if she didn't know the topic all that well. She was my heart and soul, and I will never forget that." he paused, tears trickling down his face "People keep telling me that its gonna be okay, and that things will get better. But, sometimes, I really don't believe that. How do you get over the loss of the one you love. You don't. Brooke was definitely the strong one, everyone knew that. Sometimes she thought she was too strong. More than anything, she wanted people to save her, and…..I couldn't" he began crying. Haley and Peyton were bawling. "I couldn't save her, and everyday I must live with that. Brooke Davis had the brightest and warmest smile I had ever seen, and now no one else will be able to see it. I loved her with all my heart, and I always will." he said before returning to his place.

The preacher continued. When it was time, Lucas, Karen, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake threw roses onto the new dirt grave. Their dearest friend, had been burried. Now where would they go? Could they keep on living without her?

_You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight not good-bye  
_

-----------------------------

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
_

-3 months later-

Haley and Nathan have moved to Duke University, where they're both taking classes to further their education. Nathan is playing basketball, and the two are expecting their first child in 7 months. Both Nathan and Haley are hoping for a girl.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

Peyton and Jake have moved to New York City. At first, Peyton didn't want to go anymore. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill, with what was left of her friend. Jake had tried to point out that that wasn't right, that Brooke would have wanted her to move on, and get out of Tree Hill. Jake continues to take classes at NYC while Peyton has started creating her own art studio. They live together, with Jenny, in an apartment overlooking Time Square. Over their fireplace, a picture of the brunette beauty sits on the mantle, lighting up the entire room, watching over them forever.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

It took Lucas the longest to move on. He didn't know if he ever could, but was finally starting to get out of the house after a while. He visited her grave everyday, sometimes even twice a day. One day, his mom brought him a package that had arrived in the mail. He opened it to find the tickets to Paris her purchased a while ago. It had caused him to cry. After a little thinking, he decided to leave Tree Hill………….As he stared up at the Eiffel Tower, only one thing came to his mind. Not the beauty of the wonderful city. Not the breath-taking monuments around him. But Brooke's big smile faded across his face. This is where she wanted to be, and he promised he would take her here some day. He held the engagement ring in his hands as he looked up at the towering monument. Once he reached the top, he stared out at the beautiful view around him.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

"I promised you Paris baby, and here it is" he said, laying the ring on the ledge. "Someday, Brooke Penelope Davis, someday, I will see you again. Until then, enjoy the city you love and remember baby, I will always love you." He stared at the view one last time, kissed the ring, and the descended the steps, to begin his new life.

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories _

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories  
_


End file.
